


Eren vs The 145 Kings

by The_145th_King



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Badass Eren Yeager, Canon Divergence, Dominant Eren Yeager, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Smart Eren Yeager, annie leonhart femdom, fritz - Freeform, masochistic eren yeager, overpowered eren yeager, reiss - Freeform, sadistic annie leonhart, snk femdom, strong eren yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 51,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_145th_King/pseuds/The_145th_King
Summary: After purging all the Titans from Paradis, Eren Jaeger was betrayed, imprisoned, and sentenced to die by the very humanity he saved. Having to cooperate with the Titan shifters, contend with a passive-aggressive girlfriend, and endure the infinite voices in his head, Eren Jaeger must  reshape his dreams and destiny for the betterment -- or annihilation -- of the entire world.*Too many important spoilers for Anime-only viewers will be frequently referenced.





	1. Foreword

  **Act I: Escape**  

*Most of the 104th Corps are dead with the exception of the Titan Shifters and Historia Reiss.

*Eren Jaeger will behave in a way that is reflective of post-chapter 90 in the awesome official manga.

*The mechanics of the Coordinate ability are different from the manga.

* _Italicized text indicates inner thoughts._

*Heavy spoilers about important plot elements will be constantly referred to in the story.

*My only warning is that chapters V and IX  **(Annie II and Nile I)** comprise a degree of femdom.

*Enjoy. Purchase volumes of this great manga, if we can.


	2. Eren I

'Mikasa's eyes diluted with fear, "Eren, please be strong."'

He was being dragged by his bloodied shoulders by Military Policemen, his knees grazing the rough surface of the street. A small portion of the gathered crowd silently thanked him while countless people threw trash, papers, and potatoes at his passing body.

'Armin's mouth quivered in panic, "Eren, don't lose focus. Just a little more and all the Titans will be wiped out!"'

The loving chants of "Long Live Queen Historia and the Aristocrats!" by the ignorant public gingerly faded. Hours later, his hair was a mess, his eyes were almost dry of tears that landed on his red scarf, and his mind lost concentration as he was carried toward the deepest part of Stohess' Underground Prison.

'Jean gave a half-confident, tired shrug, "We'll all be with you, Suicidal Bastard. In order to take down these monsters, I guess we die together! Neigh!"'

Illuminated by the damp torch fires placed near the tall ceilings of the wall, a few curious pairs of eyes scrutinized their newest visitor courtesy of their prison tormentors. In a floor meant for twenty captives, a room meant for two, the smallest cell was designated for his stay and suffering.

'Captain Levi mulled over, "You won't be alone, Eren."'

A metal knob was creaking.

'Armless Commander Erwin saluted with pride, "You were humanity's hope. You extinguished the Titans so that others may explore the world beyond. Thank you..."'

"All hail the King of the Titans!", the four prison tormentors ritualistically chanted, as they forcefully smashed a crown of thorns on his head. Causing further bleeding, the Attack Titan's host body merely shivered and whimpered in reply. The men laughed, screamed obscenities close to his ears, threw him into the cell, slid the rails, locked the handle, and taunted him by showing the keys.

"Listen up, Titan scum", the man in charge declared, "Change of plans. All the precious information you've withheld are useless. Keep it to your graves! Barring the wavering grievances of the dwindling Survey Corps, you will all be executed eight days from now. Enjoy every last bite of stale bread we deliver you. They serve much worse shit in hell!"

"Please, Commander. There is no need for this level of harshness."

"SHUT UP, MARLOW!"

The leader instructed each men to recheck the cells. The leader stood in front of one particular cell, smirked, and flicked into it a small piece of overcooked chicken. The four men ascended the stairs, closed the metal door behind them, and left the captors to the silence of the dark.

This was where Eren Jaeger, destroyer of all Titans, was meant to agonize in helplessness.

 _Eren Jaeger must not forget. How did Eren Jaeger eliminate the Titans?_ The plan was simple; using his power as the Coordinate, Eren held hands with Historia in the middle of the island. He commanded for all Titans to slowly revert back to human or, at worst, melt to death. The process was slow but effective, but each Titan seemed to rebel. Wave after wave of Titans came after the defenseless Eren and Historia, left only to trust in their friends. By the time all Titans had been neutralized, Historia had been surrounded by the blood of everyone she knew, while Eren himself was awakened to the entire history of his being. His purpose. Or rather, the beings of over infinite thoughts and dreams. Historia wept for the dead for all of two minutes before the opportunistic Military Police, led by the so-called elitist snobbish Aristocrats,  acted upon their plot. Eren's inner memories was unleashed to him and only him. _The Attack Titan. The Hierarchy of Kings. Genocide and Miracles. Everything._

 _SO YOU DO REMEMBER, JAEGER? THEREFORE WE MUST ESCAPE THIS UNDIGNIFIED HOLE, GATHER OUR FORCES, AND RESURRECT ELDIA TO SET THIS WORLD RIGHT!,_ So declared the 15th King Fritz.

 _Please. Your current path of thinking is proper. We should embrace our bed and blanket and let things stay as they are._ So pleaded the 150th King Reiss.

 _Short-sighted fools, all of you! It is expected of a Fritz to boast of barbaric violence and a Reiss to act cowardly. We must persevere and keep our minds open. I believe in Eren._ So whispered soothingly by Eren Kruger, _or was it my father Grisha?,_ the man Eren wished he would have been as strong as.

 _Just kill yourself. Smash your head to a rock._ The 173rd King casually suggested.

_Smash these rails and kill them all!_

_Were these thoughts my own? Or did they belong to another King?_ Eren's troubled mind relaxed as he further tugged his chin into Mikasa's scarf.

Though as this physical prison cell for twenty was meant to contain only one; Eren's consciousness that was meant for only one contained over two hundred minds.

In order to maximize the power of the Coordinate, Eren focused on communicating with each individual Titan mind. Unwittingly, this allowed the repressed memories of the previous holders of the Coordinate to resurface. To manifest. In the two days of Historia and Eren's travel to Stohess, the betrayal of Nile Dok and Commander Pixis, the minds of the Kings gradually realized their existence. Now on the third day since the Total Titan Purge, Eren recognized that the majority of the personalities remained silent; either by choice or by submission to the stronger wills. _Particularly, Warfreak, The Boldest Reiss, and Kruger, or Grisha pretending to be Kruger._ Of importance, it seemed that the 145th King, the man who brokered a pact of non-violence with the divine powers, had chosen not to reveal himself. Perhaps Frieda Reiss, Historia's half-sister, would be more encouraging, yet her voice had not been heard.

_WARFREAK? THE REAL FREAK IS THE ELDIAN WHO REFUSES TO FIGHT. A PASSIVE ELDIAN IS A DEAD ELDIAN WALKING. JUST ASK YOUR FATHER._

_Though he has a good point, just phase out his exaggerated tendencies, son. To keep in perfect control of your identity, hold on to your personal memories. Always embrace Mikasa's scarf._

_That's true. Be in control. Henceforth, allow the events to unfold and await for the decision of the noble King Reiss and his allies._

_Just kill yourself._

"Damn it! Damn it all! I am Jaeger! Jaeger! Eren Jaeger!", so the boy shouted as his bloodied hands spazzed out on the stone surroundings of his cell. He keeled over, covered his ears, and let the water flow flow from his body. _Were these caused by the steam healing my wounds? Or the tears of my soul? Damn it, Jean! Get your cheesy poetry out of my head!_

"Oi. 'Titan King.'" a familiar female voiced mocked, only meant to be heard to a select few besides Eren himself. "The four of us have been trapped here for two months. Keep your bitching to yourself."

Eren, hypersensitive to his environment due to the unlocked potential of his powers, recognized the voice. "Ymir?"

"What the hell? I guess you're not deaf!", Ymir shared. Eren crawled to tHe the rails of his cell and his green eyes expressed relief. Across his halls, Eren recognized Ymir's lanky body relaxing on her bed, Reiner's head peering toward Eren's condition with curiosity, and, although he could not see her since the shadows covered her being, the unmistakable blue eyes of Annie Leonhart sharpened their gaze toward him. Penetrating him. Exposing him.

Worst of all, Eren can feel every single crinkle of sweat from Bertolt's head and temples painfully, uncontrollably, dripping from his figure to crash violently on the unsuspecting floor.

_TITAN SHIFTERS? THE WAR FOR NEW ELDIA IS ALREADY HALF-WON!_

_Son, I am sorry. Should you not act or even consider the options in the appropriate time, I will be forced to rein over your body._

_Wait. You would not do that to your own son—_

"Eh? What's this? Hot headed, SUICIDAL BLOCKHEAD, has no dumb witty comeback?"

"Cool off, Ymir." Reiner commanded. "He is in shock. He needs time to process the situation."

"That's right." Bertolt calmly suggested. "We have been talking for weeks and we have properly adapted our plans for escape and information gathering. Yet Eren has only been here for twenty minutes and he was still able to recognize your voice, Ymir."

"Idiots." Ymir angrily stated, sitting up on her bed, "How would you even know this is even Eren Jaeger? This might just be another trick for you two dumbbells to blabber your mouths to a spy! Look at him! He's not even pissed that I called him a bitch!"

_All my rage dissipated. Now remains only sorrow._

_Silence, Reiss._

Annie noted how Eren twitched his head to the side, almost involuntarily. _Eren Jaeger. It has been a long time._ Bertolt may have noticed it as well, had he not tried to play peacemaker with Reiner and Ymir. Annie was still skeptical. Yet his pathetic beautiful eyes, his persistence to even move despite the aura of defeatism, this is Eren all in spirit. The proportions of his body also seem the same the last time she saw him, when they captured her as the Female Titan. Body and Spirit, yet something like his Mind may not be upright.

"Fine. Hey, Eren." Reiner gently prodded, removing his gaze from Ymir, "If you are the real Eren, tell me something only the real Eren would know."

"Idiot! That's not going to work!"

"Hey, Eren." Bertolt's nervous chatter began, "Tell us something that only the real Eren would know that both the real Reiner and real Bertolt would also know."

"Double idiot!"

_These are the Titan shifters? I suppose the prospect of a glorious reborn New Eldia is as certain as the wisdom of these pillars of intellects before us._

_SILENCE, REISS. ELDIA DEFEATED HUNDREDS OF ENEMIES WITH NOTHING MORE THAN STICKS AND STONES. THESE TITANS ARE TITANS. THEY WILL MORE THAN SUFFICE._

As Eren was formulating his answers, a chilly voice confidently squeaked from the darkness. "Reiner. I think that fatigue would render any person impotent to answer. Look at him. Smell him. I think he would drag us all down. Let's get this over with and kill him right now. Let the guards manage his corpse. Remember, I have already crafted duplicate keys for each cell."

"Finally. It took you weeks to make those things." Ymir stated in relief.

"Wait!" Eren snapped out of his thinking trance due to the threat of dying. Or—

_Son. Who is she? She seems rather striking._

Tugging closer to his scarf, Eren drowned away the voices and focused. The Titan shifters awaited with bated breath. Reiner crossed his arms, yet gently nudged Eren with a stern look. Ymir was practically waiting for Eren to fail.

"Reiner...", Annie noticed the tone of his voice. Lack of any real emotion. "We were flying around with our ODM six months before graduation. Christa ran out of gas and you asked me to give her your spare canisters. Histor—I mean Christa, sorry, thanked you and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I told him it came from you. So she kissed you on both cheeks. I haven't seen a six foot man run around in happiness so much in a cabin since that night."

"Ah. That's correct." Reiner smirked, as if recalling the beautiful memory.

"Hmm." Annie kept to herself. "Histor? What was that?"

"Nonsense!" Ymir objected, "How could Reiner be shy of anything? He's a dumb bull!"

 _Eren is stranger than ever._ Annie noticed the playfulness in his eyes. _His body is flat lining yet his eyes remain alive._

"That's because..." Eren slowly shared, "Reiner may not control the beast within him when he's alone with Christa."

"Oi, Eren, what the—"

"It means he could have gotten a huge erection and have amazing sex that night."

Annie surmised it would have turned into an awkward scene. To her shock, Reiner and Bertolt started to snicker freely. The first time she's heard them happy in days.

"That's right! Reiner is _unbelievable_ in bed!", Bertolt exclaimed.

"Reiner, I WILL KILL YO—"

"Ymir. I was with Christa the night of the graduation. You were always hovering close to her. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin had a chat with her. Do you remember what she said?"  
  
Everyone else was waiting for his answer, Ymir most especially. It was only Annie that noticed that Eren Jaeger spoke in the third person.

"Christa said she didn't deserve to be in the top ten. She conceded that she was in the top ten only because of how you were always there to push her forward. You kept supporting her. Her spirits were always up. 'Without Ymir, I would have quit a year ago!' so she said."

Ymir was proud and walking around her cell unabashed. Even though he was telling the truth, Reiner seemed disappointed by the response. Annie was slightly amused. Still. _His speaking pattern seems off. His tone is different._

"Bertolt, our score tally in chess is 20-20. That's because you kept letting me win. I never saw you sweat. Even once."

Bertolt stopped sweating and blushed. Reiner and Ymir looked away from each other. But it was undeniable. The three recognized it was really him. Maybe not as loud as before. Not as tough as before. But it was him. The legitimate Eren Jaeger.

_EXCELLENT WORK, JAEGER. THESE SHIFTERS WILL BE LOYAL ALLIES TO THE CAUSE OF NEW ELDIA._

"They believe in you. Please. Please. Do not lead them to their deaths." Eren started mumbling. Luckily no one else heard, except for one...

 _Shut up._ Eren hoped that was his own thoughts. _I still have to convince—_

"Enough of this." Annie stepped forward from the shadow of her cell. For the first time in months, Eren saw her clearly. Her big beautiful blue eyes. Her cute nose. Her muscular arms revealed by her sleeveless shirt and her tight petite body. She was attractive as she was sharp. Her eyes hardened their gaze into his very existence.

"Dear God." Eren whispered, in admiration.

_Son, really, who is this? Really?_

_A SUITABLE MATE FOR AN ELDIAN KING. JUST CHOP OFF HER NOSE._

Eren shifted his gaze to the earth and his mouth opened as if to prevent forgetting to breathe. _Hmph. He forgot how scary I was, huh?_ It seemed clear to her now. Coolly, she started, "It's obvious. The shaking of his lips. The refusal to stand. The twitching of his head. It has been clear to me that he is suffering from a form of psychological disorder. Perhaps schizophrenia. His physical state is the finest I've ever seen. Yet even if he is the real deal, I have doubts he will hold up mentally. He could trip over a twig, blunder everything, kill us all."

"Ah." Ymir mused. Reiner considered her counsel, "So? What is it?"

_Killed by the female. That is nothing to be ashamed of, Jaeger. Approximately one third of total Eldian population throughout time were directly or indirectly killed by the superior gender._

_Superior gender?!_

_Kill her. Then them. Then kill yourself._

"I want to hear his answer for me. Then I'll see."

Eren visibly shook. Gulped, and allowed his green orbs to look at her directly. Studying her. Ymir had a dark amusement of the scenery, but Reiner seemed deadly serious. The floor of Bertolt's cell started to water with sweat. Again.

 _I'll kill him myself. Choke him out first with my forearm, then slice away his neck with my fingers._ Eren took a breath. She noticed he tugged his scarf nearer to him. _Mikasa's scarf. How does that frigid beast factor into all of this?_ "Hey. I'm losing patience. Speak up." She crossed her arms. No matter his answer, Annie proposed that her response would be brutal—

"Annie, you have big beautiful blue eyes that shine brightest when there is a full lunar moon. You took more than the necessary mandated shifts at serving soup in the cafeteria. Even though they never counted for points. You taught me your father's moves, even when you said they were pointless. You allowed me to score highest at hand-to-hand combat. You took it easy on Armin, Connie, and Mina. Your observations about the military, about human nature, and about life itself, opened my eyes to a lot of things. Most of all, I wanted to share to you for the longest time. Ever since we were face-to-face on the first day of training. I think, I think..."

Eren gulped loudly. Focused into her expectant, confused, _adorable_ blue eyes. _Captain Levi, please give me strength._

"I think you have a cute nose."

As soon as he uttered that sentence, Eren immediately regretted it. Cautiously, he crawled backwards into his bed. Like a boar who was struck with an arrow. Bleeding, but not dead. He covered himself in his blanket. And waited for the worst. Although the tears stopped, the steam in his body was rising.

_Just kill yourself._

_It is fine, son. It was a good try._

_THAT WAS THE MOST CATASTROPHIC ATTEMPT AT CO-MINGLING BY ANY KING._

_Allowing the Titans to rule over the earth is preferable to being stuck to this host. Absolutely no game. Please._

_It's fine. I am sure she appreciated it._ Was that Frieda Reiss? Eren did not seem to notice as more Kings decided to share pieces of their minds. Kings who had never spoken before and those who won't bother speaking again hereafter.

 _Please. Everyone. Shut up._ Eren tugged at Mikasa's scarf, tightened his mouth and eyes, and decided to drift to sleep. The last sounds he heard were of that belonging to Ymir's guffaw.

"I agree with everything Eren said, Annie." Bertolt sheepishly grinned.

"Annie." Reiner, unsure, "What is it?"

No boy had ever complimented her in such a way, especially with regard to her nose, for fear of their own safety. _Or maybe because I was never a beauty myself. However..._ After the announcement that they would only have eight days before a public execution, the last thing Annie personally expected to occur was to feel self-conscious about her nose. _In a good way? Both Bertolt and Eren like my nose?_ This boy, who confessed elegantly of his thoughts to her, was the same boy who moments ago carelessly mentioned Reiner's erection and sexual ability in a bedroom. _Whatever the last one meant. More times than mandated? Had he really been paying that much attention to me? What a creep._ At the same time, he always listened to Annie whenever she went on a spontaneous metaphorical speech that related to a facet of life. Annie imagined Eren looking at her from the ground with eyes eager to learn as Annie merely ranted and raved about the ugliness of the Aristocracy and the nearby tree bark.  _He's very considerate. Wait--_  Annie is sure.

"Oi, Annie. As fun as this is, we still have to sleep! I want to learn more about the vivid thoughts of lover-boy over there!" Ymir chided.

"Annie. What is it?"

"Ugh." Annie began, huffing a sigh and uncrossing her arms. Still looking at what figures to be the fetal position of Eren's supine body. "It is clear to me that he is much stupider than the real suicidal blockhead. And as you say, Reiner, an enemy of this forsaken place should be a useful ally to get us back home." And without another word, Annie retreated to the shadow of her cell's corner. Sitting idly on her bed, and eyeing Eren's space, with a bevy of thoughts to ponder—

"Goodnight, nosey!" Ymir went back to bed, with a much happier disposition than when she initially awoke.

"So it's settled. Bertolt, come to me tomorrow night for a private session. Then two nights from now, we pay him a visit."

"Okay, Reiner." Bertolt complied, "It is good to see him again. The faster he recuperates and helps us, the faster we can can all get back to our hometown. Maybe we can leave him off some place after."

"I know. You're right, but maybe Chief Zeke wouldn't approve... Good night."

Eren won't never have a good night. Because he did not even have a home. As only the flickers of the flame provided ambiance, and he felt the cold and concerned stare of an acquaintance across the hall, Eren was never afforded the luxury of dreams. Only thoughts. Only voices. Later that night, he remembered. _I have no friends. I have no life. I have no home. I was betrayed by the people I saved. Abandoned by the woman and man I loved. My potential friends left are those who will kill me once I'm useless. Worst of all, I have no purpo—_

_You do, my son. Eldia is not restricted to this island._

_Eldia was never just a circle drawing on a map._

_Eldia was never just a single point in a line._

_Eldia is THE map. Eldia is THE line. Eldia is THE world._

_Eldia is OUR home._

_THEREFORE, THE ENTIRE PLANET IS OUR HOME._

Across the hall, her arms tightly tugging her knees to her chest, Annie witnessed the first mumblings of a man who had a terrifying sense of purpose. The mystery of a man who fell off his bed, thrashed wildly on the floor, and winced in pain. Annie was not frightened for her. But for whatever it was that caused this sullen boy to actually express strong emotion. Because unbeknownst to the Military Police, to the Titan Shifters, to the Fascist Marley, to the ambitious MID_EAST_FORCES, and the Kings themselves, Fritz or Reiss, it was EREN'S WILL that brought together over two hundred minds to proceed with a consistent train of thought.

Eren's mouth twisted open, and screeched a curious sound, "I will claim OUR justice."


	3. Bertolt I

"To be clear, who is our enemy?"

"All of humanity's enemies, of course!"

"Simpleton! What is humanity to us and what is humanity to them?"

"THE LONGER WE DEBATE, OUR ENEMIES GROW STRONGER TO KILL US."

"Just kill yourself."

\---

"SO IT IS SETTLED. WE ESCAPE THESE HALLS AND RAISE A FORCE—"

"Please. Please. The Royal Family and the Militia are well-provisioned and strong. We could die in less than a minute as soon as the sun's rays touch our skin!"

 _The demons have infected him._ For a period of a whole day, before and after the prison tormentors drop the stale bread, the man known as Eren Jaeger was talking to himself in various tones and inflections. Annie was seated on the shadow of the corner, with Bertolt standing beside her. Reiner and Ymir huddled on the floor with a salvaged map. Eren himself was walking around with a blanket on his head, his hands in rapid movement, and his feet shuffling to a repetitive path. As the titan shifters listen keenly to Eren's latest ramblings from Ymir's cell, Bertolt can't help but reminisce to plainer times.

"Bertolt! Reiner! Please teach me how to use the ODM! Is there a secret to it? A theory? Shadis will KILL me!"

 _What the hell happened to you? What happened to Armin? You were so gentle to us when you brought us to these dark halls._ As soon as Reiner and Bertolt were captured, they formed a plan and were ready to spring out with Annie. On the day they were meant to escape, Ymir was captured as well. On the day the four of them were meant to finally escape together, the Military Police dragged Eren Jaeger and his sanity down to them. Disrespecting him. Laughing at him. Brandishing him as some kind of king who purged all the Titans within and outside the walls. Announcing their impending execution. _Maybe we should talk to him before he hurts himself? No. We have to wait for Reiner's counsel._

"Oi. Bertolt." Ymir said quietly, "You were impressed about how he was here for only twenty minutes and he was acting all fine. It only took a day, and he's already lost his mind."

"Shh. Eren could hear you."

Ymir cupped her mouth and raised her head toward the hall, "Hey! Suicidal Lover boy!"

"DO NOT BE A COWARD FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE. WE CAN WIN."

"We can indeed win. But who will we win against?"

"NOT THIS AGAIN."

_It is as if he is set to a single goal and cannot decide due to a million options presented._

Ymir sighed, "Just listen to him. He is playing make-believe with his imaginary friends."

"Cool it down, Ymir." Reiner reasoned, "We all have our own separate coping mechanisms. You make sarcastic remarks, I pretend to be a soldier, and Bertolt here eats a delicious well-roasted Steak. We will escape on the seventh night."

"You keep saying that. Maybe on the seventh night, they might dump Jean in here for being a h\Horse Titan. But even you don't associate different voices to the schizophrenic tendencies in your head. You're more subtle about it."

"It doesn't seem to be schizophrenia, at all." Annie whispered, "It is like multi-personality disorder. Every inflection of voice carries over a singular idea. Whenever he shouts, he is inclined to be reckless, stupid, and bold—"

"OUR ENEMIES WILL BE SUBJUGATED. OR THEY WILL DIE."

"When he whispers, he is inclined to be sycophantic, duplicitous, and calculating."

"Please. Please. Who are our enemies in the first place?"

"I HATE YOU. SO MUCH."

"Additionally, whatever is modulating his behavior is Mikasa's red scarf. Observe. He only acts this way when he distances himself away from that object that belonged to the clingy creature."

 _Annie is really intelligent._ "Woah." Bertolt, genuinely impressed, "You're really smart, Annie."

Ymir snorted, "Hmph. You actually listened to most Jaeger's gibberish? Could it be that our little Leonhart is in love? Bertolt feels more confident to sing his own love for you ever since he realized he wasn't the only one infatuated with your nose."

Annie ignored her, thanked Bertolt for the compliment, and narrowed her gaze toward Eren, who was now lightly banging his head and scratching his right hands and palms on the wall.

Bertolt placed a hand on Annie's shoulder, "We won't leave without him. Our friends at home would love to help him in any way."

Reiner snapped bitterly, " _Help_? That seems like a wishful thinking. But two hours from now, we will walk to his cell and converse. Considering all our concerns, he can update us of the outside world. Of what he knew. And he will leave with us. Conscious or not."

"That's the best idea, Reiner. He could share to us what happened to the rest of the 104th." 

Across the hall, Jaeger stirred. Eren, in the weak tone Annie described, "The 104th... yes, we can set things to right... Yes..."

"Hmph. Titan King heard you, eh?", Ymir glanced. Even Reiner turned away from charting a path in the map to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Eren hissed, "Why would you want me to remember what happened?"

"Not what happened. But who happened."

"Quit the mystery, Reiss. Speak your mind."

"The girl. Christa. You should let her eat us. And then we can proceed from her mind."

At the mention of her name, Reiner absent-mindedly stood while Ymir neared her head to the rails. _So. We can confirm at least that Christa Lenz is alive._

"Please. She is of royal blood, yes? Queen Historia Reiss. We can have an easier time with the Coordinate as her being the host. Yes? "

Annie, with her eyes widening, "The Coordinate... Historia..." Quickly glancing between Reiner and Bertolt.

"If we allow ourselves to submit to her discretion, to the Historia woman, we can wipe out the memories of everyone in the world and then mold it to how we see fit. Yes?"

"Everyone. In the world?"

Ymir, gritting her teeth and her hands on the rails, "We should speak to him. Now."

Bertolt, concerned, "Reiner... He KNOWS about the Coordinate. What more could he know about?" Annie pushed herself from the floor and took out her makeshift keys. Based on their looks, Ymir and Reiner were more worried about the girl Historia rather than the Coordinate.

Reiner, who was sweating more so than Bertolt, "Christa... No. Everyone. Let him talk. We can still learn more."

Ymir, almost furious, "So you are suggesting we wait? We have been waiting for months. How much longer--"

"WAIT? THE TIME FOR WAITING IS OVER. I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS COURAGEOUS HOST TO AGONIZE OVER SUCH A MALEVOLENT END."

Bertolt, who felt his jaw open, instinctively reached for his makeshift knife as he saw Eren's hair burning. _Eren is starting to burn. Like a Titan. Will we be crushed here?_ Eren stood with his fist in the air, with a manic grin to his face, and an exaggerated pose that portrays him like a legend of old.

Eren screeched, in a demonic voice, "THE TIME FOR LEARNING AND DEBATING IS OVER. LET ME SHOW YOU HOW TO TRANSFORM INTO A STRONGER BEING. ELDIA... ELDIA WILL RISE AGAIN!"  
  
_Eldia._ Only Ymir's mouth remained closed. Where Eren's eyes used to be, a fleshless forehead now occupied. His teeth were growing fangs, his muscular body increasing, ripping his shirt, and his entire body losing basic locomotor skills. He was screeching in pain. _Is this a new form of Titan? We should help him now!_

Bertolt's words were expressed by Annie, "Move. I am opening the door."

"THE FASCIST MARLEY. THE INUTILE KING AND HIS ARISTOCRATS. THE CRIPPLED MILITARY BRANCH. THAT STUPID BOWL CUT MARLOW KID... WE WILL DESTROY THEM ALL."

"We destroy them? We?! This is my body, failed kings. It is mine and mine alone to use!" Eren struggled, trying to reach his hand to Mikasa's scarf. _Annie was right. The scarf is the key to this._

Igniting everyone from their stunned states, Annie moved the rails and everyone rushed to open Eren's cell. Once they were in, even in his deformed state, an indignant roar escaped his lips and his tongue extended thrice as long as it should. Eren overpowered Reiner, brushed away Ymir, and pushed Annie down to the floor. _He is not aiming to kill._ Bertolt walked backwards and the deformed Eren marched to him. _The demon truly has infected him. Fuck._

"Bertolt... I'm going to charge you..." Eren lunged, mouth wide open, and Bertolt, utilizing every bone in his body, remembering all the rigorous years of training and focusing everything he's got into this one moment, masterfully dodged by bending his knees. Eren, and whatever warfreak demon that possessed him, knocked himself out. Or so it seemed.

"Um. Ugh... Everyone okay?", Reiner groggily stood, as everyone else gathered their bearings.

Bertolt, nervous, "Shit. Reiner, guys, look at him! What the fuck do we do?!"  
  
Eren's deformed state was already standing. Tantalizingly perusing them. Annie was crouched and ready to kill. Bertolt looked around. _Ah. There it is._

But before he could reach for Mikasa's scarf, the thing that was Eren raised his palm to them. "Calm. Children of Eldia. I am the 10th King Fritz temporarily manipulating this generous Jaeger host. We will not perish here, my children. Now, I will be gone for a while. And I promise to return."

Before Ymir could jump the 10th King Fritz from behind, Eren's body floated toward the metal prison door and phased right through it. Like a ghost.

Reiner, in disbelief, "Did you guys see that? Jaeger turned into a Titan and disappeared! What are we doing here?! Where... Where's the 104th?!"

Bertolt, quickly, "Reiner, we're warriors, not soldiers."

"Oh... I..."

"Ugh", Annie, realizing once again that she has to wear the pants in this group relationship, barked out her orders. "There is no use pursuing him. We have to rely on him returning and not alerting the entire army on Reiner's plan. We should return to our cells and rotate who keeps watch for his return."

Annie looked toward Bertolt for an easy verbal affirmation, which she received. Ymir was already at her cell and closed the rails. Noiselessly reflecting on the monster she just faced. Reiner looked at Ymir for a bit and whispered something about saving Historia. _Is Historia the same person as Christa? Hell, is Eren still Eren? I'm still Bertolt, right?_

_\---_

It was near the break of dawn when the thing that was Eren returned. Luckily he was ready with the plan he formulated with Annie. _As long as he makes contact with this scarf, he will revert to his original state of mind. In theory._ The self-described 10th King Fritz was dropping objects at each occupied cell. Bertolt was ready to open his until Eren's body walked in front of him. _His big eyes are in there somewhere. But how the hell can he see me?_ Without another motion, it was too late as a projectile was thrown to his face. He screamed.

\---

On the break of dawn of the fourth day, they coalesced again. With Eren completely back to normal, rolling around with the scarf on his waist, they felt secure and the guards noticed nothing. This time, in Annie's room, they were seated in a semi-circle.

"So what did you get?"  
  
"A delicious well-roasted Steak. It was the greatest thing to enter my mouth in years, Reiner!"

"So he was listening to us this entire time, eh? I already downed my wine in ten minutes last night.",Ymir, incredulous. Annie was taking small bites of her donuts like a squirrel. Reiner was happy to have bags of rice now hidden under his blanket. "So we ended up with a personality of an overly generous mother? Luckily we didn't have to deal with Eren's regular personality. Now, Reiner. Convince the rest of your team that we should talk to him soon. While he is sane. I want to know what happened to my wife."

"First of all, you were never married. Second of all, we have to thank him, or whatever form of Titan he was. Because even though he knew about Eldia, about Marley, about our mission, he chose not to actively kill us."

"What a funny way to show it then. Fuck your mission. I only care about Christa."

"Of whom you will never fuck again, as long as I'm breathe."

 _Reiner. What the hell?_ Reiner would probably explain how Ymir could unintentionally crush Historia, who was apparently Christa, if they ever climax and she turns into a Titan. _How the hell does Reiner even come to these conclusions?_ Before this turned sour, Annie placed her hand on Bertolt's shoulder and spoke, "We will all be fucked if handsome boy there suffers another ugly episode. Pull it together. Count your blessings. We should rough him up tonight."

"Can't argue with that, nosey."

They spent the rest of their times in silence, enjoying the brief respite offered to them by the so-called 10th Fritz King. Bertolt wondered about Eren. He was concerned for Eren. _What must he go through every night?_ Those eyes. Eyes seeking justice and death in one moment. Eyes begging for mercy and understanding in another. _Eyes of the most powerful thing in the world. Or eyes of the most helpless in all of the lands._

_Just how many demons have possessed the boy that was once only Eren Jaeger?_


	4. Historia I

"My Queen, you look absolutely fabulous! Even the gay boys would go straight for you!"

"I haven't been formally and publicly coronated yet, Hitch-san." Historia replied. She wore a gorgeous red dress and allowed her golden hair to freely wave with each step. Her lashes and brows were perfectly trimmed. Her moderately muscular arms complimented her soft face.

Flanked on either side by her designated escorts, Marlow and Hitch, Queen Historia walked briskly in the busy building of the Stohess Military Complex toward the War Room. Beneath her, she sometimes pretended to hear the painful wails of her friend, Eren Jaeger. _He ends up King of the Titans, for the world to see and loathe. I end up to be Queen of Paradis and of Eldia, two words that never existed until a few days ago. The world is not fair._

"Historia-san," Marlow gently, but bragadociously started, "We are forever grateful for you and the 104th's dedication to the Total Titan Purge. According to Flocke's reports, despite Jaeger's treachery, each casualty will be worthy of their posthumous awards and glorious obituaries."

"Way to be a debby downer, Marlow," Hitch teased, "You don't know how to talk to girls. Still, needing the power of that weirdo Eren, who was a Titan, to kill all mindless Titans? How insane. Especially now knowing that the Royal Government can now actually create and control new Titans? Crazy. Titans don't even have reproductive organs. I'm just thankful I never enlisted into the Survey Corps." Her face looked playfully frazzled.

"Typical. Show some class, Hitch-san. The common folk look up to us." Marlow obliviously added. "Besides, only delinquents would be considered for Titanification."

Historia bit her lip lightly. _Talking to the rank and file won't solve anything of substance._ It all seemed too fast for Historia. Eren was a Titan? Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie were the original Titan invaders? Why did Ymir never tell me before? Eldia? Marley? Historia will be Honorary Queen? Why would the Government only allow things to be public now? Historia often wished that the world would slow down. Even just for a few damn seconds. In the War Room, she may fulfill her wish on her own.

They went inside a large room with an even larger round table. Historia's escorts were placed to the side of the pillars along with Rico Brenzka, the smiling Kenny Ackerman, the right-hand woman of Pixis, and other notable deputies. On the table were representations of the leaderships of the Military and Civilian brass. Of to Historia's interest, she recognized scowling Pixis of the Garrison and frantic Nile of the Military Police. _Backstabbers._ She recognized her long lost, ambiguous Father, Rod Reiss. The new head of the Survey Corps was the old head, a tired Keith Shadis.

The administrative chief of all the three military branches was Darius Zackly, who was fatter than an average Titan. A disinterested Zackly, who days ago was ecstatic about the success rate of the Total Titan Purge, held a giant logbook of recent events. In the center of all this web sat the King, with the ostentatiously dressed Aristocrats swarming his side. The diamonds that the Aristocrats wore were larger and more obnoxious looking than the crown of the King himself. A King who could only reply yes or no. _If his consciousness were ever in someone else's head, a sorry excuse of a voice and influence he will turn out to be._

 _The real danger here is not the one who is seated on the throne, but those who whisper wistful suggestions to the malleable ruler._ Historia took a breath, batted her eyelashes to those who of relevance, and offered a small smile. Ymir, wait for me.

"Let's begin." A pompous fellow acknowledged as 'Aristocrat Superior', who wore the most vomit-inducing large back-fur cape, said, "Zackly, what of the public?"

Zackly orated, with a professional tone that did not betray his thoughts, "Wall Maria can be repopulated over the next two months, supervised by Shadis. The public at large has mostly embraced our narrative; that the Royal Family had discovered, through the noble Historia Reiss, the complex means in which to relay simple commands to the witless Titans. Eren Jaeger and his shifter bastards infiltrated our system, and attempted to hinder us during our experiments and prevent us from learning the truth. But through the wisdom of Pixis and Nile, and at the cost of many lives including Commander Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman, the truth of our heritage as Eldians and our history in the world were revealed to us. Much to our initial skepticism. Henceforth, pending the clemency request offered by the noble Historia, the execution of the Titan shifters will occur in four days soon. Historia will be awarded the title of Honorary Queen and the public awaits with enthusiasm and grace and love."

_Hm. Zackly doesn't seem all too convinced. Not at all. Maybe if I-_

"God! God, that is absolutely true! To think this only occurred in the previous few days! I took great care of raising such a noble Queen, by the way!" Pastor Nick, Minister of the Church of the Walls, articulated with pride.

"Perfect! It is as the King wills. Marley failed by sending amateur kids to play assassins. Not even the mischievous Jaeger and his little band of thieves could stop us now." The Aristocrat Superior beamed.

"Mostly the public? Not all?" Rod Reiss inquired.

Nile fidgeted."Have no fear, for my men have dealt with the conspiracy theorists. They will act as the first line of defense against the impending Marley invaders."

"Marley..." Pixis bitterly looked down on the table, with a hint of remorse, "We have just eradicated all the Titans and now we have a new enemy hell-bent to wipe us out. An enemy of which we ourselves have never seen..."

"Now is not the time for weakness," The Aristocrat Superior stated, "With our developing technology that can allow us to transform our prisoners into Titans, and the equipment necessary to command them to battle, we possess an undeniable strength. We can rectify the past transgressions of the weak Marley towards us. The lips of every person in this world will chant Eldia and Eldia over and over again."

"The world? For a hundred years until a few days ago, we were forbidden to speak of the outside world! Erwin's father was killed for even expressing curiosity about the nature of the Walls and its borders." Pixis stood abruptly, without pretense, with tears in his eyes, "This is wrong. Immoral! Sacrificing prisoners is one level, willing to Titanify orphans is the lowest level! I am surrounded by sycophants and weaklings. I don't know what we should do. But willful genocide and human experimentation will make not make us any better than our supposed enemies! By God, where did it all go so wron-"

Bang. Pixis' head exploded and his corpse lurched into the table, blood spreading across the surface. Almost everyone gathered jumped back before noticing that no further escalation of violence was imminent. Hitch shrieked hysterically and Pixis' assistant fainted. Marlow, without skipping a beat, proceeded to yelled commands to the clean-up crew. The corpse was respectfully disposed as it was appropriate to his rank.

It was found out that Kenny Ackerman, his eyes glistening with madness, cleanly shot Pixis from behind with a powerful new weapon. A weapon designed by the late Hange-san but produced by the Aristocrat's Engineers: A Sawed-Off Shotgun.

 _Ugh. Should I feel guilty for feeling pity about the death of a man who betrayed me? How should I react?_ Historia's face hardened and she pushed away her thoughts. Christa would know how to react. But her eyes lingered on the bloodstain. _I guess the world slowed down. Just enough time for the blood to be cleaned off._

Rod Reiss wrote down on a board before giving it to an advisor, "Make sure his obituary takes note of his failing health. Find a creative way to explain the exploded head." As the advisor walked off discreetly, everyone else slowly resumed their positions. _My father is the real monster. Not Ymir. Not Eren._ Historia, masterfully, appeared like nothing bothered her. The King raised his thumb to signal the continuation of the proceedings.

"As we were. Zackly, how are the recruits?", The Aristocrat Superior inquired.

"The public is in awe of our advanced power, but uncaring of the plights of the convicted and weak. Scouring the prisons and the orphanages, we have 232 candidates for Titanification and have discarded the rest. But we have only mass produced 101 serums that we forcefully condensed and extracted from Eren Jaeger's spinal fluid and hemoglobin."

Pastor Nick flared, as if the name of evil itself was mentioned in his Holy Church, "Eren Jaeger... the insolent deceiver! To think one lecherous snake can ruin the blissful Garden of Eldia!"

Nile mused, "Eren... or Eldia... Pragmatically, the choice was easy in the end. One bastard boy is a good cost for the salvation of Paradis and the modern power attained by the Royal Government."

"Hmm. That would do. We should prepare to reinforce our ocean borders one month from now." The Aristocrat Superior demanded, ignoring Zackly's position. "Once the Marley weaklings realize that Eldia Paradis had eliminated their precious Titan Shifters sooner or later, the faster we can embarrass them with a humiliating defeat for the world to see. THE_MID_EAST FORCES will choke on their food as they read about our glorious Titans chomping down on weak Marley skeletons. We will remind the players in the world of our rightful place in the stars!" The Aristocrats raised their fists, with everyone nodding their heads like obedient geese. I have to play along. For my sake.

The proceedings continued with the Civilian Advisors sharing their information and suggestions. The Aristocrats behooved and bossed around the table. As it went, Marlow had successfully caressed Hitch and Kenny Ackerman was gleefully cleaning his shotgun. A commotion occurred when a few harsh Military Policemen, the prison tormentors, kicked a Survey Corps member in the groin and proceeded to bully her. The big table failed to notice but Historia bit her lip. _These sick bastards will pay. One day._

Shadis merely grunted and shrugged. Nile would only speak when spoken to. Historia was the woman everyone wanted to talk to. Or to touch, in more ways than one. I am NOT Christa anymore, you annoying geese. She denied them all. I have important work do here.

"So with the matters settled, do we have any further concerns?"

Historia opened her mouth, with feigned worship, clasping her hands, "Our Great King. Our Admirable Aristocrats. I beg your attention and favor."

Rod Reiss eyed her daughter skeptically. But with the sounds of apparent genuine compliments, The Aristocrats paid no mind. "What is it, Our Dear Queen?"

Historia could feel the gaze of Kenny's mad eyes toward her back. Careful now.

"I do agree that our Titan Shifters are meant to die. For the great Royal Government to reassure its righteous justice to its people of Eldia. But I also ask for mercy. The Armored Titan, The Dancing Titan, The Attack Titan. These five were my acquaintances in the 104th."

At this, the Aristocrat Superior squinted his ugly eye toward her angelic face, patted his back fur, placed his little chin on his fat hand, "What do you wish to suggest, Goddess?"

"My honorable father fed me well. Taught me well. With my upbringing in mind, I only request that the prisoners receive more adequate food and cleaner water before their execution."

Murmurs were muttered by those in attendance. "Ah. She asks for better feelings for the pigs before they are slaughtered." Historia overheard Hitch tell Marlow, "Aw. What a generous Goddess!" The Military Men paid no care yet the Civilian Administrators exchanged quick doubts.

Shadis, unexpectedly and energetically, "Eren Jaeger is the son of a good man and an even better woman. He also never wanted to be a Titan and he inspired many of my pupils. He did succumb to his base instincts; but I attest to this. Let the boy eat cooked steak before we send him to death."

Pastor Nick agreed, but was quick to add, "Excuse me, Shadis-san! All enemies of Eldia are not sent to death. They are sent to hell!" With that exaggerated cry, the table reached a consensus.

With Historia's eyes dilating with sincerity, the Aristocrat acquiesced and the King subsequently raised his thumb. "So shall it be done." _That's right. Quack for me, you obedient flock of geese._

"Hey, you." Rod Reiss paid attention the advisor who just walked back into the room. He wrote down on another board. "Ensure that the front-page of the newspapers tomorrow takes note of the Queen's supreme generosity toward Humanity's Enemies."

 _I wish grandmother had enough generosity to swallow you instead, Father._ Historia meekly expressed thanks and the closing sermons were delivered. Each person and their escorts and deputies were headed to different directions. Some for the Walls and villages for rebuilding. Some for the district of Trost for War Preparations.

The brass and the deputies started to disperse. Historia chanced a glanced from afar, behind a pillar, of a short woman who concealed her face with a hoodie who surrounded herself with unsuspecting sheep. They locked eyes for a moment. Historia smirked before pulling away into the outside of the building. _Those ugly blue eyes. A chest-less wolf in uncultured sheep's clothing. Annie. That apathetic bitch._ Historia's group ignored her and their feet pitter pattered away.

"Wow, Goddess. You are really good at these private conferences."

"My Queen... I wish permission to speak."

Annoyed, Historia addressed Marlow as they escorted her to the Queen's Tower, "Spit it out."

"Umm. Well. I think you did a good service to your friends. Loyalty."

"Hah."

"I mean. They are enemies to humanity. They did horrible things, no doubt. The Female Titan's rampage in this very district killed tens of Church believers. Never mind the original invasion of the Armored and Colossal. But I too would act nicer to people who I spent time with for years. Who I bled with. Shared secrets with. And uhh..."

Hitch teased, "How sweet, Marlow-san. You really are a hero that even a conflicted damsel like Annie could see. You would do the same for me, right? If I ended up being a super Titan with superior intellect and the greatest body?"

Marlow looked at Hitch's happy face and shook his head, before quietly stating, "Yeah... We've both been through so much trauma together."

_Marlow is the type of guy who would disagree to turning people into weaponized Titans. But he is not dumb enough like Eren not to know that he would be shot on the spot if he ever spoke his mind. Like Pixis._

As she dismissed her toy soldiers and entered the room of her tower, Historia stripped and entered a tub prepared by her maids. She allowed the bubbles to tickle her skin and the air to cool her face. She scrubbed herself and closed her eyes. Looking back, Her own Father Rod Reiss and Caretaker Pastor Nick couldn't be trusted. She may try to speak in private with Shadis, or even Zackly, who were more viable prospects.

The possibility of aligning with Pixis was permanently extinguished. He shrunk in fear for a minuscule time in his life when he betrayed Historia to the ambitious Aristocrat dogs. But until before his dying breath, the Garrison Commander stopped kissing the their ring and lashed out his tongue.

Hange-san's ingenuity and trust in others led to her execution, off the record, and the unexplained fourteen casualties of the Military Police.

 _Historia felt her skin crawl as a crisis of her own struck. Both Pixis and Hange-san were strong people who stayed true to who they were. People loved when I was the Fake Christa and only one person loved me as the Real Historia_.

She pushed away those troublesome thoughts, plotted some more. Then remembered her true essence. _Eat the good food that I provided for you, woman. Get stronger with the pure water, woman. Reiner can choke to death with Bertolt's sweat. Annie and Eren could break each other's necks. Their deaths are nothing to me._

__

__

_Ymir. We will escape together. We will get married and build a life that we both can share._

 

 


	5. Annie I

_My father preached about his ideals of freedom and equality. One day with Marlow felt like a year of an unending boring lecture. I used to find Eren amusing and uncompromising. Now look at all three. Will all brave men return to their familiar state of total weakness?_

"What a pathetic, flustered little person." Annie sadly reflected. _Was I referring to Eren... or to myself?_ They huddled in Eren's room, like a dysfunctional and dreadful family, with Jaeger still snoring unevenly. After informing Reiner and the rest of what she learned when she snuck around the district, unidentified, they decided now more than ever was the appropriate time to strike a conversation with him. It was a given that Marley and Eldia will have an unpredictable skirmish. Eventually. Reiner surmised that Chief Zeke and the other units should be contact and updated of the Royal Government's re-invigoration.

Barring Eren's unexpected transformation and gifts, the food being served recently was the best they have eaten in years. Thanks to Christa. Or Historia. Historia was supposedly the reason they haven't been executed yet. _Food at home tasted much better. I miss my father._

"He's in there somewhere, Annie. We know him. No matter how many demons whack attack his brain, Eren's discipline and ambitions are firm." Bertolt encouraged, as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't care. Even as we are on opposing sides in this conflict, I do not forget that he was the one who caused for all of us to be imprisoned in the first place. Unlike him, I would never be too stupid or too trusting never not to anticipate the same to occur to myself."

"So, you don't like him, Annie?"

"Of course not." She said almost immediately. _Right?_

_-_

_Your technique is incredible!_

_Mikasa. Leave us alone! ... Uh, Guys. Don't hit me! This isn't funn—OW!_

_You're amazing at hand-to-hand combat and good with a blade. You would be wasted at the lenient Military Police, in my opinion._

_Annie! You're going along with whatever Armin says because you have a sick sense of humor, right?! Stop acting stupid and get down here!_

_I have a dream. To eradicate the Titans that take everything away from us and, finally, to explore the outside world!_

_-_

"Of course not." She repeated. But more thoughtfully, this time.

They were seated near the wall opposite of his bed, suitably hidden by the shadows. Reiner and Ymir shook his bed and woke him up, careful to make sure that Mikasa's scarf never left his neck. "Eren. We need you to wake up."

His formerly expressive teal eyes opened to express no emotion.

Eren analyzed his surroundings. He sat up on his bed. Annie and Bertolt were together on one side, Reiner and Ymir seemed intent to breathe down his neck.

-

_NOW THEY ARE READY TO RISE._

_Now we are ready to accept fate together._

_Convince everyone to kill themselves._

-

Annie noted how Eren shook his head, as if trying to dismiss instructions from Daddy. He tersely acknowledged the presence of each of his visitors before looking to who he assumed was still the chief among them, Reiner.

"You all look okay. That's good to know." Eren, despite receiving the best food he's had in years, continued to sound tired and incomplete.

"We should talk. We intend to escape tomorrow night and reach our friends. Then we can leave you on your own." Reiner explained.

 _Liar._ Eren thought. "Yes. But first..." He started casually, "Am I speaking to the soldier... or the warrior?"

"You're speaking to Reiner the Warrior, Eren."

 _Liar._ Annie thought. _I suppose it takes one cute sociopath to recognize a nasty sociopath._

Ymir snorted, "You're speaking to Reiner the Dumbass. Who, with or without you, could have escaped days ago but decided to slack off. And I'm glad actually. What the hell happened to my Historia?"

Reiner cut in, "Oi Ymir! I told you that we should start slowly!"

Eren interjected with hands raised, "It's fine. And she's fine, too. I'll tell you everything I know."

Annie silently scrutinized the testimony of the so-called King of the Titans. How the Titans were eliminated through the power of the unknown innate power of Historia. How Hisoria was the key and he was the last surviving defender.  _His lips are getting drier. He is downplaying his role in this. Why?_

"... Jean, stomped on. Sasha, eaten. Connie, drowned in a lake. Commander Erwin, stabbed in the heart by Military Policemen by the orders of Pixis. Or was it someone named Nile?"

Ymir crossed her arms and set her eyes away from his cell, "It's worse than I imagined."

Reiner urged, "Go on, Eren."

"Eventually, it was only Mikasa, Armin, and me to surround a perimeter on Historia. The process of the Titan Purge was almost complete as fewer than ten Titans remained wild. Armin. Mikasa..."

This is the part when Annie thought Eren would start crying like the little bitch he is. She frowned because she was soon proven correct.

"Armin. Mikasa." Eren balled his fist, ready to punch an antagonist already gone. "They mock me as King of the Titans, Reiner. I destroyed all Titans. I should have won. But I could not save my friends. My best friends... A Titan killed them and the same Titan returned to human form just as soon as I got to them. I wanted to kill that blameless Eldian. But I didn't. He was killed soon after by a stray bullet. Damn it. Damn it. Fuck. What kind of King cannot protect its own people? What kind of King cannot ensure JUSTICE for his own people... WHAT KIND OF KING... Please... Please.... My son..."

As his inflections changed violently, Reiner pissed himself and backed away. Annie did not want to deal with another of Eren's impassioned tantrums, Bertolt's moist sweaty palm, and the smell of Reiner's pants all at the same time. In a bored tone, she reminded Ymir, "Hey. Historia's lover. I would push the scarf into him if I were you."

Ymir did what was suggested and Eren's eyes widened so fast he could have turned into the Colossal Titan's eye. But he regained his composure and finished his version of events. Looking toward Reiner, ignoring the sudden change of smell, "That's all I know. Then I was dragged here. I learned about Eldia and Marley from the books located in Shiganshina. It came from a rebellious documentarian group, apparently. And by the way, the minds of two hundred kings have entered my conscience and now to tell me what they think with each passing second."

It sounded so ludicrous that everyone dismissed it as another of Eren's peculiar jokes. Except for one analytical lady sitting in the corner...

Reiner, also regaining his composure, "Eren. Before we finish, this is very important."

Eren and Ymir looked at him.

"Do you have the Coordinate?"

"... No. I think... I think I overheard Hange-san guessing that Historia, of royal blood, was the missing link and hence the keeper of that particular ability."

_His ears. They turned red?_

"So Christa really has the Coordinate?"

"To the best of my knowledge. But I'm not sure if she can transform into a Titan."

"Have you noticed her steaming? Looked over her body? Maybe she assumed a new Titan form like you did a few nights ago?"

"Maybe. Not that I've seen, though. Hange-san hypothesized, or guessed, that being in human form would allow her farther range and greater control."

"That makes sense. Good. So the Royal Government won't dare kill her."

-

_How much longer do you intend to deceive your own people, Eldian?_

_IT'S NOT FOR OUR SAKE, BUT FOR THEIR OWN SAFETY, REISS._

_My son. Good work. Proud of of you. They bought into your misdirection._

-

 _I don't believe him at all. Or most of it._ That much Annie knew. Maybe if she let things play out and wait her turn, all the things she could do to this boy... He would never lie again.

Bertolt helpfully added, "Reiner. All of what he said is consistent with the information Annie gave us. He's good for us."

Ymir, skeptical, "Maybe. As long as Eren keeps his precious scarf all the time. You don't see me carrying around locks of Historia's golden hair. I don't want to be carrying that. I can only imagine the amount of blood splattered into it--"

Reiner interjected, "Ymir. Your lack of tact for anything that is not Christa upstands us." Redirecting his gaze to Eren. "So. You should know a few things from us, too."

Reiner and Ymir proceeded to explain how the public perceived the situation. Annie saw how Eren's eyes rapidly blinked and looked away to far directions at various moments of Reiner's diatribe. _At times he looked like a crazy old man. At times he looked like a fluffy lost child._

"... They can now make their own Titans. Direct them with limited commands. They intend to seclude and curse themselves in this forsaken island forever. And they're turning on their own. Annie just told us that they even shot Pixis at the back of his head for being too abrasive and drunk. A fitting end, eh?"

Eren didn't feel satisfied. Either because he wanted Nile dead too or he was already sick of Eldians killing other Eldians. He wiped away his tears from his face with the back of his hand. _You have a scarf, idiot. I see you are as smart as you are good-looking. Wait..._ Annie noted his sunken eyes, his regularly colored ears, his skinny arms, his girly hair, his eight-pack abs.

"Prepare yourself and enjoy the good meal tomorrow. We feel much stronger because of it. We're escaping tomorrow night, Eren Jaeger." Reiner concluded.

Ymir, with poisonous words, "Not a day too soon, dumbass. Our execution is two days from now. Sleep soundly, Eren."

Bertolt, unhelpfully, "Truth be told. We lost track of time. We are just sure that the execution won't transpire tomorrow."

They exchanged pleasantries and waddled back to their cells. They locked their rails with Annie's makeshift keys. They settled back in and Eren Jaeger entertained his company. But he wasn't alone with the Kings tonight. Not referring to the collective thoughts in his head, Eren shut his eyes hoping for her disappearance, and moved around to face the wall closest to him. He did not want to look directly at her beautiful judging eyes.

"Annie... I'm glad you're okay, too."

With that, Eren tried to allow the Kings in his head to lull him to sleep. Annie remained wordless. Bringing her arms to brace her knees to her chest. Her usually bored deep blue eyes shone with a wild ferocity. Like a mistress nagging on her unwitting slave. Like a patient predator tracking its flailing floundering prey.

_Boy. I am going to hurt you._

 

_My father preached about his ideals of freedom and equality. One day with Marlow felt like a year of an unending boring lecture. I used to find Eren amusing and uncompromising. Now look at all three. Will all brave men return to their familiar state of total weakness?_

"What a pathetic, flustered little person." Annie sadly reflected. _Was I referring to Eren... or to myself?_ They huddled in Eren's room, like a dysfunctional and dreadful family, with Jaeger still snoring unevenly. After informing Reiner and the rest of what she learned when she snuck around the district, unidentified, they decided now more than ever was the appropriate time to strike a conversation with him. It was a given that Marley and Eldia will have an unpredictable skirmish. Eventually. Reiner surmised that Chief Zeke and the other units should be contact and updated of the Royal Government's re-invigoration.

Barring Eren's unexpected transformation and gifts, the food being served recently was the best they have eaten in years. Thanks to Christa. Or Historia. Historia was supposedly the reason they haven't been executed yet. _Food at home tasted much better. I miss my father._

"He's in there somewhere, Annie. We know him. No matter how many demons whack attack his brain, Eren's discipline and ambitions are firm." Bertolt encouraged, as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't care. Even as we are on opposing sides in this conflict, I do not forget that he was the one who caused for all of us to be imprisoned in the first place. Unlike him, I would never be too stupid or too trusting never not to anticipate the same to occur to myself."

"So, you don't like him, Annie?"

"Of course not." She said almost immediately. _Right?_

_-_

_Your technique is incredible!_

_Mikasa. Leave us alone! ... Uh, Guys. Don't hit me! This isn't funn—OW!_

_You're amazing at hand-to-hand combat and good with a blade. You would be wasted at the lenient Military Police, in my opinion._

_Annie! You're going along with whatever Armin says because you have a sick sense of humor, right?! Stop acting stupid and get down here!_

_I have a dream. To eradicate the Titans that take everything away from us and, finally, to explore the outside world!_

_-_

"Of course not." She repeated. But more thoughtfully, this time.

They were seated near the wall opposite of his bed, suitably hidden by the shadows. Reiner and Ymir shook his bed and woke him up, careful to make sure that Mikasa's scarf never left his neck. "Eren. We need you to wake up."

His formerly expressive teal eyes opened to express no emotion.

Eren analyzed his surroundings. He sat up on his bed. Annie and Bertolt were together on one side, Reiner and Ymir seemed intent to breathe down his neck.

-

_NOW THEY ARE READY TO RISE._

_Now we are ready to accept fate together._

_Convince everyone to kill themselves._

-

Annie noted how Eren shook his head, as if trying to dismiss instructions from Daddy. He tersely acknowledged the presence of each of his visitors before looking to who he assumed was still the chief among them, Reiner.

"You all look okay. That's good to know." Eren, despite receiving the best food he's had in years, continued to sound tired and incomplete.

"We should talk. We intend to escape tomorrow night and reach our friends. Then we can leave you on your own." Reiner explained.

 _Liar._ Eren thought. "Yes. But first..." He started casually, "Am I speaking to the soldier... or the warrior?"

"You're speaking to Reiner the Warrior, Eren."

 _Liar._ Annie thought. _I suppose it takes one cute sociopath to recognize a nasty sociopath._

Ymir snorted, "You're speaking to Reiner the Dumbass. Who, with or without you, could have escaped days ago but decided to slack off. And I'm glad actually. What the hell happened to my Historia?"

Reiner cut in, "Oi Ymir! I told you that we should start slowly!"

Eren interjected with hands raised, "It's fine. And she's fine, too. I'll tell you everything I know."

Annie silently scrutinized the testimony of the so-called King of the Titans. How the Titans were eliminated through the power of the unknown innate power of Historia. How Hisoria was the key and he was the last surviving defender.  _His lips are getting drier. He is downplaying his role in this. Why?_

"... Jean, stomped on. Sasha, eaten. Connie, drowned in a lake. Commander Erwin, stabbed in the heart by Military Policemen by the orders of Pixis. Or was it someone named Nile?"

Ymir crossed her arms and set her eyes away from his cell, "It's worse than I imagined."

Reiner urged, "Go on, Eren."

"Eventually, it was only Mikasa, Armin, and me to surround a perimeter on Historia. The process of the Titan Purge was almost complete as fewer than ten Titans remained wild. Armin. Mikasa..."

This is the part when Annie thought Eren would start crying like the little bitch he is. She frowned because she was soon proven correct.

"Armin. Mikasa." Eren balled his fist, ready to punch an antagonist already gone. "They mock me as King of the Titans, Reiner. I destroyed all Titans. I should have won. But I could not save my friends. My best friends... A Titan killed them and the same Titan returned to human form just as soon as I got to them. I wanted to kill that blameless Eldian. But I didn't. He was killed soon after by a stray bullet. Damn it. Damn it. Fuck. What kind of King cannot protect its own people? What kind of King cannot ensure JUSTICE for his own people... WHAT KIND OF KING... Please... Please.... My son..."

As his inflections changed violently, Reiner pissed himself and backed away. Annie did not want to deal with another of Eren's impassioned tantrums, Bertolt's moist sweaty palm, and the smell of Reiner's pants all at the same time. In a bored tone, she reminded Ymir, "Hey. Historia's lover. I would push the scarf into him if I were you."

Ymir did what was suggested and Eren's eyes widened so fast he could have turned into the Colossal Titan's eye. But he regained his composure and finished his version of events. Looking toward Reiner, ignoring the sudden change of smell, "That's all I know. Then I was dragged here. I learned about Eldia and Marley from the books located in Shiganshina. It came from a rebellious documentarian group, apparently. And by the way, the minds of two hundred kings have entered my conscience and now to tell me what they think with each passing second."

It sounded so ludicrous that everyone dismissed it as another of Eren's peculiar jokes. Except for one analytical lady sitting in the corner...

Reiner, also regaining his composure, "Eren. Before we finish, this is very important."

Eren and Ymir looked at him.

"Do you have the Coordinate?"

"... No. I think... I think I overheard Hange-san guessing that Historia, of royal blood, was the missing link and hence the keeper of that particular ability."

_His ears. They turned red?_

"So Christa really has the Coordinate?"

"To the best of my knowledge. But I'm not sure if she can transform into a Titan."

"Have you noticed her steaming? Looked over her body? Maybe she assumed a new Titan form like you did a few nights ago?"

"Maybe. Not that I've seen, though. Hange-san hypothesized, or guessed, that being in human form would allow her farther range and greater control."

"That makes sense. Good. So the Royal Government won't dare kill her."

-

_How much longer do you intend to deceive your own people, Eldian?_

_IT'S NOT FOR OUR SAKE, BUT FOR THEIR OWN SAFETY, REISS._

_My son. Good work. Proud of of you. They bought into your misdirection._

-

 _I don't believe him at all. Or most of it._ That much Annie knew. Maybe if she let things play out and wait her turn, all the things she could do to this boy... He would never lie again.

Bertolt helpfully added, "Reiner. All of what he said is consistent with the information Annie gave us. He's good for us."

Ymir, skeptical, "Maybe. As long as Eren keeps his precious scarf all the time. You don't see me carrying around locks of Historia's golden hair. I don't want to be carrying that. I can only imagine the amount of blood splattered into it--"

Reiner interjected, "Ymir. Your lack of tact for anything that is not Christa upstands us." Redirecting his gaze to Eren. "So. You should know a few things from us, too."

Reiner and Ymir proceeded to explain how the public perceived the situation. Annie saw how Eren's eyes rapidly blinked and looked away to far directions at various moments of Reiner's diatribe. _At times he looked like a crazy old man. At times he looked like a fluffy lost child._

"... They can now make their own Titans. Direct them with limited commands. They intend to seclude and curse themselves in this forsaken island forever. And they're turning on their own. Annie just told us that they even shot Pixis at the back of his head for being too abrasive and drunk. A fitting end, eh?"

Eren didn't feel satisfied. Either because he wanted Nile dead too or he was already sick of Eldians killing other Eldians. He wiped away his tears from his face with the back of his hand. _You have a scarf, idiot. I see you are as smart as you are good-looking. Wait..._ Annie noted his sunken eyes, his regularly colored ears, his skinny arms, his girly hair, his eight-pack abs.

"Prepare yourself and enjoy the good meal tomorrow. We feel much stronger because of it. We're escaping tomorrow night, Eren Jaeger." Reiner concluded.

Ymir, with poisonous words, "Not a day too soon, dumbass. Our execution is two days from now. Sleep soundly, Eren."

Bertolt, unhelpfully, "Truth be told. We lost track of time. We are just sure that the execution won't transpire tomorrow."

They exchanged pleasantries and waddled back to their cells. They locked their rails with Annie's makeshift keys. They settled back in and Eren Jaeger entertained his company. But he wasn't alone with the Kings tonight. Not referring to the collective thoughts in his head, Eren shut his eyes hoping for her disappearance, and moved around to face the wall closest to him. He did not want to look directly at her beautiful judging eyes.

"Annie... I'm glad you're okay, too."

With that, Eren tried to allow the Kings in his head to lull him to sleep. Annie remained wordless. Bringing her arms to brace her knees to her chest. Her usually bored deep blue eyes shone with a wild ferocity. Like a mistress nagging on her unwitting slave. Like a patient predator tracking its flailing floundering prey.

_Boy. I am going to hurt you._

 

 


	6. Annie II

Ten minutes passed.

"Ei. Eren." Annie's voice was soft. Innocuous. Delicate.

Eren chose not to flip over his side in order to look at her. He blinked his eyes and kept it half-shut. Based on her sound, she should still be near the wall. _This is the first time we'll speak since I over-complimented her. What should I say._

_Son. Act natural._

"Annie. I love you."

_DAMN IT, JAEGER. YOU ARE ON YOUR OWN._

_An uncomfortable silence passed. Should I... Should I continue with this..._ Annie seemed not to have heard. She continued, nonchalantly,

"I admire you. After everything, you're still here. Still alive."

"Well... Thanks, I guess. Really. From you, Annie, that means—"

"What happened to Captain Levi?"

"Huh? Oh, well..."

"Eren... It's okay. I can handle it." Eren heard her say his name for the first time. It felt fleeting. It felt awesome.

"Well. Before he died, he sliced over three titans. He was faster than sound, I swore. But his foot got caught by one... Then..."

"Go on."

"After a struggle, his legs was ripped from him. Despite the  blood loss, he was still unbelievable. He flew around like he had literal wings of freedom... Until an aberrant jumped toward him and bit off his other foot."

"Oh."

"But he was tough. He kept fighting. I really admired him... He's the one who should have stayed alive. But it was only when he had one arm left... He was still beside me. Until another Titan came, almost humanized. Then it just squished it head."

"How tall was the Titan?"

"Huh? I appreciate you, Annie. I want to answer you. But your questions feel too fast."

"How tall?" With a hint of iciness.

"Um. Just above seven feet, I think..."

"Hm... How funny."

"What?" Eren heard himself mutter. Mostly to himself.

"Humanity's Strongest Soldier killed by a seven footer and only contributing three kills? I could have done that while sleepwalking."

"Annie... why are you—"

"Hey, Eren. How does it feel?"

"How does what feel?"

"That Humanity's Strongest Soldier died like a bitch?"

Eren's face froze. "Wh- Why—"

"You should know. Because you live like one."

Instead of dignifying that response, Eren hurriedly closed his eyes and wished for any King to offer their thoughts. All quiet. _At the time I wish for their noise, they all shut up? Damn it!_

Eren could feel the deadly upward curve of Annie's lips behind him. Mocking him. Petting him like an amusing child that was eager to please Mama.  _How was he so easily fooled by her bullshit?_

She laughed like an angel. A softer version of her laugh in Stohess when Armin confronted her about being the Female Titan.

"I think you're funny. Your entire existence is funny to me, Eren. Right behind you is the monster who smashed your friends into a tree, whirled them around like twigs, and ate you like a beaten dog. Now I piss at the grave of your precious gay lover, you still won't face me? Where's your rage? Where's your anger? I guess it's true that little itty bitty Armin had bigger balls than you. Or did Mikasa rip yours off when you were just babies?"

Instead of the reply she thought would most likely would occur, Annie heard soft whimpers and tears that fell to the ground harder than Bertolt's sweat.

"Hmph. This is fun." She assumed that not even the men she tortured for Hitch's mission would have hated her as much as Jaeger would have loathed her now. Annie allowed herself the satisfaction of closing her eyes for a momentary rest. Ignoring the single tear that dripped from her gray eyes.

\---

Another hour passed. Eren failed to sleep. _What else can I fail at? Even the basic function of rest is too hard._

"God, I miss Mikasa." Annie, without prompt, "Whenever your sad eyes looked at me at the afternoons I easily pinned you down, have you ever noticed I kept looking at something else? I was looking at your sister. Her abs were nice. I wish I could have touched them. Licked them. Had it feel my tongue. Even with your icky sweat bothering my hoodie, I just looked past you."

Strangely, Eren felt something rising beneath his sheets. But he really fought the urge to react. He really tried... _My own sister. I love her. I miss her..._ He tugged his scarf tighter.

Sensing his thoughts, Annie continued. "Hey, Eren."

It was only now that he felt that Annie was seated beside his bed. Edging close to him. Against his better judgement and the lack of Kingly opinions, he gave a soft remark for a reply.

"Annie..." Eren pitifully replied.

"How does it feel to be absolutely powerless?" Annie seductively asked.

"Annie... please..."

"Both mentally and physically. Not just that. But sexually, too?"

"Please..." His eyes continued to water tears as he was now literally shaking.

"Please what? You were always such a hesitant wuss. I'm talking about your lack of strength. Your inability to learn. Your total absence of anything resembling male qualities."

Eren balled his fists and his mouth quivered. But he held strong. Eren Jaeger was strong. _The way Mikasa would have wanted him to,_ Eren thought.

"What? Why won't you attack me now? We both know you're not a real man. When Mikasa carried you away from Jean that night, like a husband carrying away a panicked wife, I laughed really hard for the first time in my life. I spat out my drink and I realized that I blushed. Mikasa made me so happy and I made sure to tell everyone I could. Mina was one. But because of your lack of manhood, you let her die. Do you remember?"

Eren visibly muttered unintelligible sounds. 

"Mama Mina's dead. Mikasa and Armin dead. I am starting to wonder if this was all part of your elaborate plan, Jaeger. Not that you have the right amount of intellect to pull it off. Even if Reiner and Bertolt broke their spines tomorrow, I would rather sleep with loudmouth Ymir. I would rather hump the corpse of Levi than ever see your nakedness. Hell. I will never sleep with you, Eren. Do you hear me?"

Annie abruptly stood and looked over Eren. He was in a fetal position. Crying uncontrollably. Visibly shaking. Unbeknownst to her, Eren was remembering Mina, Thomas, Samuel, Hunter, and Armin most of all. Having to be reminded of his failures of not saving his friends and being awkwardly kicked down by a five foot girl. Annie smiled so wide and she stretched her body.

_He's still strong as his eight pack abs. I like seeing him struggle... Hm. Why am I aroused?_

_This is so fun. So very fun._

She was preparing for the main event.

\---

Another hour passed. The scenario for Eren could not reach a climax, so he thought. _I just wanted to sleep. I just wanted to kill all Titans and escape these damn walls. I don't want to feel like a caged animal. Yet Annie has me where she wants me._

Eren, being womanhandled, forcibly looked at the ceiling. He came to his senses too late when his wrists were subdued and placed between his waist. Before he could react, Annie's own bodice swiftly straddled him, disabling his arms for use. Her knees were bent. He was looking up at Annie's figure. In the heat of the moment, even in the darkness of the prison, Eren appreciated how beautiful she was. Her hair was down. Her eyes were deep... but they were gray... gray...

And she was topless?

"Annie... You're topless. Your abs are... are..."

"Better than yours? Of course. I expected a cleverer reply. A witty remark. I guess you are special, Eren. No one can be as dense and stupid as you."

Eren tried to struggle. But the emotional destruction wrought upon him had led him to be incapable. He can't even try lifting his arms to escape Annie's weight. Not that he could have. Eren read her wicked grin as an assertion that the movement of his own body belongs to her.

With her small hands on her petite hips, shifting suggestively, "By the way, this is the closest you'll get between my legs, okay?" She moaned provocatively and started to touch herself in front of him. Eren was dumbstruck, but parts of his bodies were getting harder and harder.

She slapped Eren's face around and giggled accordingly. Effortlessly pushed his forehead down with one palm and roughly grabbed his tongue, pulled it out from him. She repeated this. She felt Eren's heat, felt a little more wetness of her own, and she adjusted her position so that her hips can grind his shorts. A big part of Annie wished for Eren to fight back. Knowing full well he can't escape her even if he shouted like a lunatic. But she persisted.

"You're not getting any of me. Don't even think of touching me. Or else." With every gyration in between, she took the time to punch him in his stomach. His chest. His face. "This is the only tongue that would go all over you, too." She took his sliced tongue and swabbed him all over with it. Consolidating a discombobulated picture of saliva, blood, and tears.

"I guess I was right." Her hips gently resting on his stiff manhood. Her chest completely crushing him and emasculating his skinny bod. "Not everyone can be as colossal as Bertolt." _I wonder if I'm going too far... But looking at his eyes about to break again, she wanted to indulge herself. Let loose. Be the sadist she was always meant to be._ Her gray eyes looked down at his teal colored orbs. They were challenging him. Eren was morose.

"Annie... Why..."

"You keep saying my name as if that would save you? No. It won't. You know what would save you, Eren? Your Mother. Oh. She's dead?"

She neared her mouth to his ear and whispered, poisonously, "Hey." She closed her eyes and sensually licked him. "Don't cry, baby. I can be your Mommy."

And with that, Eren broke even worse. The weight of the world. The weight of expectations of two hundred Kings and of dead friends. It was nothing compared to the weight of this five foot tall topless girl with a cute nose.

Eren was whimpering like an animal about to die. _It's too late. I can't go back now. I can only ease his suffering._ Annie started to kiss him at the right spots of his face. His chest. She would tease him about going below the belt. But Annie remarked, "I have too much self-respect."

"Last questions, baby." Annie knew he was still listening. But was doubting how he would still be conscious.

"Do you have the Coordinate?"

Not breaking his hysterical crying, "Yes... Annie... I do." He cried out. Weakly.

 _His ears did not color red this time. This changes everything._ As soon as Annie would share to Reiner and Bertolt, this would compromise their association with him. Eren's willful compliance would no longer be considered. In order to properly win the war against Eldia, Eren's body had to be dragged all the way to Marley for experimentation. _He won't be my problem though. Never should have been._ She continued to straddle him and her hands were on her chin as her eyes wistfully thoughtfully looked away. Her gray eyes. _What should I tell my father once I see him?_ Annie continued to think as she ignored Eren's pants and incredible bulge that refused to deflate. _He's a shifter. He'll heal..._

_\---_

Thirty minutes after, as soon as she returned to boredom, she fixed her fair, and lazily flicked her eyes to his face. _Poor boy. Maybe I really should act like his Mommy._

Annie wasn't sure what compelled her to do so, but she wrapped her hand around Eren's scarf and took it from him. She wore it herself. _This boy is still crying._ She sighed heavily. Not knowing what to really do. She had nothing else to gain. _His tongue should be fully regenerated by now. I suppose there would be no harm to me should I express my truthful thoughts to him now._

"Eren... Do you hate me?" Looking away to her cell, planning for her day.

Annie wanted to get the reply and get off him. _She still had chores to finish in this pathetic island._

His answer shot through her heart.

"No... Annie... I don't."

Annie looked down at him. Curious. But she felt more irritated. _There's no point in lying now, Jaeger. I already know of your ears._ But his ears were of the regular color. She raised her hands to his chin and made him look at her scary face.

Her voice slightly cracked, "You are dumber than Connie. I beat you. Destroyed you. Compared you to less than nothing. Lied about my lack of interest toward and pretended to like that horse-bodied Mikasa." Her nose brushed his and her eyes nudged his brows. "Why? Humor me,  little prick."

"Because I know you didn't mean it. Any of it."

"Bullshit. I meant every word. I meant every sentence. Every syllable was constructed for your limited comprehension. You should hate me. The whole world is my enemy." Now it was Annie's mouth that quivered.

"Heh. You're shit at lying, Annie."

Her eyes blinked rapidly and her breath became uneven. She smashed his head into hers. Being Titan shifters, what really hurt was not the steam warming their bodies, but the understanding that they shared. The hidden pain they felt... together.

"Explain yourself, Jaeger."

Eren's green eyes looked at her. Yet Annie sensed no rage. No misguided need for justice or retaliation. These eyes were alive. These green eyes expressed empathy.

"You can drop the act anytime you want, Annie. But you should know that I can take it. You should know--"

"Start making sense or I will slice your--"

"Enough. Annie. Enough. Don't overexert yourself." Eren slipped his arms from Annie's waist. _How could he have done that? He could have done that the whole time?_

"You never meant everything you told me, Annie." Eren was weak, but his voice was firm. _Was another King controlling his body?_ "No matter how much you deny it. No matter how much you hurt me. I can see right through you." His hands rested on her thighs, but she did not brush them away.

Annie started to visibly shake but her face was furious. She raised her fist again. Not to strike. But she had the intent to mutilate.

"Annie. I didn't get it at first. But I figured it out. The tone of your voice. The movement of your hips. You're so strong... Stronger than me... But you're still filled with doubts. You have more doubts than the amount of books Armin had read. More doubts than the amount of rumors Mina had spread."

"Quiet!" Annie smashed her fist down. His nose was broken.

"The quivering of your lips. The shaking of your body. I'm telling you that I see you. And it's okay, Annie. It's okay."

Annie was just about to kill him. Fuck Marley. Fuck Eldia. Fuck Eren. "How?!" She demanded. As she failed to realize the uncontrolled tears from her own pupils. How her own tears violently crashed down on Eren's being. But instead of being shunned away, the tears of her shattered psyche was accepted by Eren's body, and in return, they both got so hot because of the risen steam.

"Your eyes... I've seen it before. I've said it before..."

Now it was Eren, who with all his strength returning to him and gently pushing on her thighs for support, neared his head to Annie's ears.

"Your eyes are gray when you're sad."

He plopped back down. The minds of the two hundred Kings still asleep. He breathed steadily. While his captor in the other hand...

_This was supposed to be fun._

_This is fun._

_This is so much fun._

_It is fun?_

_No. It was never fun._

_It was never fun at all._

Abruptly, Annie hugged Eren the same way Mikasa hugged him when he revealed himself as a Titan just a few months ago. Annie's outbursts were softer but her tears far greater. Eren was conscious and he allowed his own tears to freely continue down his cheek. They were both hot messes.

Annie hid behind a mask and had to fabricate convoluted lies to bring him to this emotional state.

All Eren had to do was to express his honest opinions.

That night, they both cried like children missing their Mommy and Daddy.

"Eren... I'm so sorry. I'm sorry about killing your friends. About... About disrespecting Levi, Armin, Mikasa. All those harsh words. All those insults. You knew they were hollow. But I acted like it wasn't. I was such a good actress... I... I..."

To her surprise, Eren hugged back. Firmly, he stated. "I told you that it's fine. Hell. Even if everything you told me is true, I wouldn't mind. I once had a crush on Armin, too."

Annie guffawed. Sorrowfully. But it was genuine. Eren and Annie kept each other at arm's length. "You should laugh more often. You know, Annie. I swear I've told you this before somewhere. But you look much nicer when you smile."

Annie's tears hid her blush. And without warning, she almost tried to hit herself. But Eren stopped her fist before it made contact. "Whenever we touch, I'm the one who ends up getting hurt. I don't want to change that pattern. Not tonight. Not ever."

Eren pulled away her arms and awkwardly, but lovingly, pasted their faces together. They looked at each other. Eyes drenched in tears. Bodies warmly pressing into each other. Steam engulfing their injuries. Annie sighed. Into his mouth. Eren was looking at her as if he was asking for permission. After considering it, Annie nodded. Almost too quickly. Eren took off his shirt. She felt instantly wet.

After the most stressful foreplay in the history of life, they decided to get it on. Armin and Bertolt would have tired out after ten minutes with her. Mikasa can't even compare to his chiseled hysique. Mina would have fainted after a minute. 

It was a blessing that Annie had Titan regenerative ability. No other person could have handled the vigor and zing of Jaeger-bombastic over here. 

\---

There were only two hours left before the break of dawn. They lied next to each other. Sweating, steaming, and their tears decorating their wounds. Wordlessly, Annie sat up on his bed and started to dress. Again, Eren surprised her. Massaging her tense spine and collarbones.

"That was the best experience I have ever had. Thank you, Annie." Eren casually remarked. Giving a quick kiss to her shoulder.

"It was the first experience you've ever had, Jaeger."

"Back to calling me by my last name, eh? Don't deny it was your first time, too."

Despite insinuating that she had fun times with Bertolt, Annie looked at Eren, who looked genuinely curious and concerned. With a smirk, "Yeah. It was the first time I felt so much wetness. I overheard Mina and Sasha saying there was a certain limit. But you went beyond it... I can tell my killers that I wouldn't die a virgin. And it was all thanks to bitchy Eren Jaeger and his emotional hijinks."

Eren snorted and croaked the dorkiest laugh. _My God. Such a perfect sound. I don't deserve this feeling, when other women better than me have died in crueler fates._ She frowned. 

Annie dejectedly looked at the ground. Eren noticed.

"Annie... You know what?"

Annie gazed at him. Her deep blue eyes penetrating him. But his green eyes consented and allow hers to see whatever she wanted.

"Both of us. We want to get home. And I've only known you for a few years, but I am telling you know, I have a new dream. A new sidequest destiny."

Cautiously, Annie replied, "And what is that...?"

Eren groggily stood, held her hand, and walked her to his cell's exit. Afterwards, he placed his hands on her shoulders in a way that felt more intimate than what Bertolt could ever hope for.

"That as a man, I will escort a maiden such as yourself safely back to your father. To your home. Eren Jaeger will bring Annie Leonhart back home."

Annie stared at him. Slack jawed. And she felt like crying again. But she just took three steps away from him. Her back facing him. But Eren understood her. And it was fine. As Eren crashed back to his bed for a nap and as he heard the metal creak lock, he heard Annie say, "Eren. I won't tell them about the Coordinate."

"I love you, Annie."

Annie, after a short delay, with eyes diluting in fear, "I... I don't deserve this feeling." Eren heard her whisk away to her cell. Burying her eyes to her pillow. He shrugged and was thankful she made it safely back.

After concluding that everyone in this prison had finally been satisfied by him, Eren reflected. _I woke up to see Reiner piss himself and Ymir act like she really cared about anyone else besides Historia._ He finished the night by making Leonhart, the woman he had special feelings for, really happy. _Mikasa. Armin and I knew it. She wasn't so bad..._

_My son. You disappoint me._

Without missing a beat, _You're not my real father. Buzz off._

_NO. NOT WITH THE NEW KNOWLEDGE WE POSSESS._

_My oh My. They are Titanizing Eldians willingly? Without their consent? So sad._

_This is beyond Fritz irrationality and Reiss complacency. We should act soon._

_Stop it. Let me sleep._

_Oh. Dear Jaeger. We will indeed let you sleep..._

_For you see, my son, as we allowed you to copulate with the Female Type Titan, we gathered enough energy to impose our will unopposed. And you can trust the world to us. Your father will be the one to bring you and Annie home._

_What do you mean...?_ , Eren loudly snored.

_NO MORE WORDS, JAEGER. ONLY JUSTICE._

Eren Jaeger succumbed, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

In the next instant, his eyes exploded and steam was transmogrifying his body.

"THE KING OF THE ELDIANS HAS RETURNED. THE 15th FRITZ AWAKENS!"    


	7. Ymir I

On the seventh day, he rose again.

This was a day when Eren Jaeger decided to ruin everything for everyone. _Again._

Ymir awoke when Leonhart incessantly rocked her sleeping beauty. Ymir got up like a bothered beast, yet she grasped the situation appropriately. She was habitually used to this sensation of waking up to chaos in the 104th Training Corps. She smelled piss and blood, heard moans and whimpers, saw ripped rails and scattered dismembered limbs. It seemed, thanks to the better meals served to them and Annie's strange bullying fetish, Eren Jaeger or whatever the hell he was gathered enough strength to wreak havok. _We just had to wait a little longer. But Eren's frenzy ruined everything. Damn it, Reiner!_

Annie appeared irregularly stressed with messy hair, having slept for only less than two hours. She was already holding a rifle and moved another with her boots toward Ymir. "We have to move."

Ymir gritted her teeth and gathered her bearings, clothes swinging wildly. "Oi. Leonhart... What the hell did you do to him last night? Did you make him cry more than usual?" They exited the cell together. As Annie ignored her and started to walk upstairs, Ymir noticed in the corner of her eye: Mikasa's scarf. _Ugh. This should be useful later._ She grabbed it and went off, running past and over the injured prison tormentors. _Oh. Jaeger isn't trying to murder. Does he do anything right?_

By the time the two ladies caught up with Reiner and Bertolt, they were handed camouflage civilian clothes. People were running scared left and right. Fires were burning on roofs and on three buildings. Markets were being abandoned and Ymir swore he could hear a Military Policeman direct evacuation. _Marlow? Was his name? Didn't Annie say he was supposed to be escorting and protecting Historia?_

Then Ymir and the rest saw him from a distance. Jaeger's Titan, twice as bulkier and hair all the way to his waist, going out of his way to destroy statues and shoo away disturb the daily lives of the Citizenry. Jaeger disconnected a bridge and threw it at a statue. _One of the Aristocrats' Statue. He doesn't intend to murder everyone. He just wants to vandalize Historia's betrayers._ It was soon after that Ymir realized what the debris behind her back was. The Stohess Military Compound. Promptly devsastated.

As they were blended in with the scrambled crowd, women shouting and men on their knees praying, waking toward the exit of Stohess and into Wall Rose open land, Bertolt panicked. "This is bad. This is really bad."

Annie, bluntly, "Yes. It is. But the Military Police aren't engaging in either a search for us or fighting Jaeger's Titan. It seems they have been ordered to stand down."

Reiner, analytical, "Unbelievable. Even with their significantly dwindling numbers, I wouldn't assess that Eldia's Royalty would just sit back and watch. Risk casualties. Hmm... Let's split up. Bertolt and Annie, find out as much as you can. Ymir, stay with me. We will monitor Eren's outburst and see what we can do. We will abandon him should things escalate out of hand. I assume the five of us remember the meeting point in Rose."

Ymir, nonchalant, "Like hell, Reiner. We both know one of his split personalities just wanted to piss and rub his armpits on the Aristocrats' statues and monuments. We heard him mumble in his sleep. By the way," Glaring now at Annie, "You should have words with Leonhart later. If it wasn't for her... influence... Jaeger would have had enough sense not to be extra stupid today."

Reiner, confused, "What?" Looking toward Annie, who gave an even meaner look toward Ymir, who merely tried to look for any sign of Historia. Accordingly, Annie grabbed Bertolt's sweaty hand and led them away. Reiner nodded to Ymir and quickened his pace. Ymir sighed. Then decided to follow the gorilla.

According to their observations, it seemed Jaeger was on a set path. He wasn't destroying at random and he wasn't a lost puppy searching for a bone. Peering across from a rooftop, they noticed him gradually making his way toward a tall tower. _A Queen's Tower?_

Ymir, with realization, "God... Does he intend to get Historia?"

Reiner, mulling over the thought, "It is possible that Eren would retrieve her in order to cripple the Royal Government. Or for his own ambitions."

"We should do something!"

"I disagree. I think—"

Then they heard an inhuman scream at a garbled pitch. Then a second scream. Then another. And another and another. And another. Jaeger's Titan looked behind him, Ymir and Reiner following his gaze. _Titans. Weaponized Titans. The Titans of the Aristocrats._

_They are even uglier than before._

Five Titans were charging Jaeger. Three males. One female. One unidentifiable. Two little ones with their stubby legs lagged behind, two big ones were trying to tackle him, and a slender one jumped high and tried to land on his head. Jaeger's Titan backhanded the slender one and it flew halfway across the district. Flying over and passing by Bertolt and Annie. Then Jaeger rolled in between the big ones, kicked away one little one while grabbing the other. He raised the little one and threw it on one big one. Four down. One to go. The big one managed to grapple and distract Jaeger. Before they noticed...

Ymir, panicked, started to unconsciously walk toward Historia's tower, "They're sending more. Five more by my count. We have to help!"

"No. I mean, they're sending ten more by my count."

"Reiner! Be a Warrior. Be a Solider. But don't be a pussy! We have to go!"  
  
"It's too chaotic. I agree. We have to retreat."

"What?!"

Ymir tried to punch Reiner's face but he immediately jumped back. Jaeger finally removed himself from the big Titan by ripping off his legs. Jaeger used one leg to stab a new incoming Titan through the heart and used the other leg like a stick to the head of another Titan. It's head flew like a ball through a field.

"Don't tell me, Reiner, that Annie and Bertolt trusted a gutless gorilla as their leader. Even Jaeger is fighting. And he has over two hundred personalities bogging him down compared to you!"

"Ymir. It's not possible. We have to trust in—"

"Trust Jaeger? One day a bright brave boy, another day a crying old man? Trust Annie and Bertolt? Ms. Sullen Queer and her wife Mr. Yes Man Sweats a lot?"

"Ymir..." Reiner's eyes flickered behind him. His stood as still as a stone as a thrown Titan landed just meters away from them. They did not notice Jaeger's primal roar of pain. Jaeger's hands kept him up as one of his legs were bit off. But it was quickly regenerating.

"I'm going to make my way to the rendezvous point. Do want you want."

"What's more important to you, bastard? Your mission to a country that hates our very existence or your precious Christa?"

"If you're not back in two days, you're dead to us."

"Reiner!" But he already sulked away. _Gorilla bastard. Not strong enough when it counts._

Ymir turned back. For a moment she was afraid. _This is meaningless. I have to live for myself._ She did not particularly care for Jaeger ripping a Titan's mouth and body in two with his bare hands. His eight or tenth kill, so it seemed. But she narrowed her gaze toward the tower. And on the visible window, Ymir swore she saw an unmistakable figure.

_Historia... I can see your worried eyes and your firm body from even here. Only I can see it from this far._

Without even doubting herself, Ymir bit deep into her palm, transformed, and charged wildly toward the direction of Jaeger, the Government Sponsored Titans, and her patient fiancé.

 


	8. Bertolt II

"They're injecting serums into them and letting them loose." Annie described, as they were hidden behind a pillar ten meters away.

The tall boy and the short woman were situated at the far side of the district. They were spying on a gathering of what seemed to be a Garrison squad preparing to Titanify a number of captured prisoners and orphans. _These are where fiends came from._

Bertolt, observed, "And look. It seems they manipulate their new Titans with smoke signals. Or maybe they were given instructions beforehand?"

"Maybe. We won't know for sure."

"We have to stop them. Maybe even acquire a sample of their serums."

In perfect unison, utilizing all their training, Bertolt and Annie masterfully killed every member of the Garrison squad. Slicing their napes with their swords. Avoiding gunfire. Bertolt swept someone's legs while Annie's own legs broke a few necks. In the end, ten or more so prisoners were struck with awe when the last Garrison soldier's neck rolled toward them. _We should not spare them. They are of Eldia and are the demons of these walls. Enemies of the world._ Before he could move, Annie executed them all one by one.

Once they damaged the enemy equipment beyond salvage and  acquired a few syringer, Bertolt placed his hand on Annie's shoulder, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Annie, monotone, did not even look at him, "Talk about what?"

"About what Ymir said. About you and Eren."

She gave it a moment, then replied, "No."

"Annie... I'm always here for you. If you want to talk—"

Bertolt unwittingly protected Annie from a gunshot by Rico Brenzka, who just jumped down behind them. Overcome by her horrified state, Rico's aimed for Annie but Bertolt's height shielded the neck of her target. Before she could properly reload, Rico's glasses were crushed by Annie's little knee and she subsequently fell.

Rico, feeling too old for this nonsense, "You... How many more do you have to kill before you're satisfied?"

Wordlessly, Annie approached her with sword in hand. _What a nice color of hair you have._

Rico, unfazed, "You... You Inhuman Marley Scum... Some of them were orphans! Children who never even had a fighting chance!"

Annie's eyes glistened with surprise for a moment. Then returned to seriousness. _What kind of sick government would approve the expediency of children? The weakest of humanity, I guess._ She jutted her hips for accuracy and raised her sword for finality.

Narrowing her eyebrows defiantly, Rico shouted, "You're such a bitch!"

\---

Bertolt came to and he felt Annie singlehandedly carrying him by the shoulder.

"Huh... Annie..."

As they exited Stohess, Annie explained to the guards that she was carrying her child. Her very tall child. Too frazzled by the rampaging Titan over by the Queen's tower, they were merely afforded a cursory check before Annie walked away from them. When they were out of reach, Annie dropped Bertolt on the ground. They were on the open field with deer and cattle scurrying about. _The Rendezvous Point._

"Annie, about Eren?"

"No."

"How about... your feelings for yourself?"

"No."

"Well... Okay... Do you think we should go back? Help them? If we could safely escort short Christa and bring her to Zeke, it could solve everything!"

Annie picked up a stone, sharpened some sticks, and prepared a fire for the upcoming night. "That cute idiot made me a promise...No. I have confidence in him that they'll be okay."


	9. Eren II

_Everything was so not okay._

Eren Jaeger's conscience was finally coming to. As he felt his pupils shuddering wildly, the blood of his latest Titan victim splashed across his face. He felt his Titan vessel reach his fist deep down a throat, grabbing some guts, then pulling them out. The thrill of battle, after the thrill of physical pleasure a few hours ago, greatly tickled his inside. At the same time, his malaise that replaced his rage took over. _How many more beautiful Eldians, born into this cruel world, have to die by the hands of their Kings? How many more have to be sent to heaven before their time?_

_Ah. My son. You are awake, I see._

Eren's Titan dodged to the left. Remembering a move that Annie taught him, he performed a crucifix flip over a Titan. Crushing the head when it impacted on the cold road.

_Did we kill any other civilians? No collateral?  
_

_YOU DOUBT THE SKILL OF THE FRITZ KING? NO. THEY WERE MERELY REMINDED OF THE STRENGTH OF THEIR SAVIOR._

He curb stomped a ten meter class Titan.

_Oh dear. Oh dear. Please. Please. After your... fun times with the Female Type Titan... We took it upon ourselves to control your exhausted body and fulfill the means to our destiny._

_My Son. We should have a serious discussion of your masochistic tendencies at a later time, okay?_

_Ok. Sure._ Eren was in no mood to bicker. Merely he suggested moves and grunts to his Titan form. _Where were the Military Police? Why send only the Titans?_

_They are no match against us, Jaeger!_

Chokeslammed!

_Just a few more. Then we can retrieve the Queen._

Dropkick. Arm bar transitioned into arm drag. Double underhook kimura naga dragon suplex.

_Historia... What do we want with her?_

_We? Why, you have already accepted the Kings into your soul easily, Jaeger._

_It's King Jaeger to you, peon._

After delivering a german suplex to a Titan that looked like an Ackerman, Eren's Titan form started to burn faster and steam produced dangerously. _Just how many more do they intend to launch against me?_

They were so close to the Queen's tower. Historia stood by the window, unafraid, immobile. _Is she in a trance?_ But what opened the doors on the ground floor were thirty members of the Military Police. Jaeger recognized two. _Marlow._ _Hitch. They look so scared._

As a few charged the Titan with their ODM, the remaining majority were chipping away his legs. Eren's Titan did not retaliate. It meekly tried to avoid stepping on the soldiers crapping themselves at the sight of him and the awkward ones crashing into roofs because of ODM accidents. Other soldiers couldn't bear the heat from Eren's steaming body. 

_WHY ARE WE NOT FIGHTING BACK?_

_Please. Please. I do not wish to perish in this weakened vessel._

_They're Eldians... It's one thing to kill mindless victims of Titanification... But these still have a future..._

Jaeger compelled the Kings to powerlessness. Even the most bloodlusted. Not because it was afraid for himself. But he was afraid for his own people. As he was brought to one knee, the soldiers grew a sense of urgency. They realized that they may not die this afternoon. Buzzing with screams of maximum effort that resembled soldiers of steel, they tried to mobilize upon their momentum.

Until Ymir's Dancing Titan scared the hell of them all, instantly chomping five down and dislocating their heads from their bodies.

_Ymir! No!_

Eren roared to deaf ears. Ymir was handling the Military Police. Their bravado converting to wails of unfortunate deaths. Eren brushed the hair from his face, his legs solidifying and producing so much heat; and unintentionally causing the adjacent cadets to develop extreme fever and die.

_She gave us an opening! Please. Please. We must regain the Queen! We must regain our ability to maximize the Coordinate!_

_WE WILL RETURN TO YOU, SHE-WARRIOR._

Eren himself was greatly disturbed that his inner monologue about the tragedy of self-inflected genocide was negated by this hormonal horny tall girl. Nonetheless, as Ymir was chasing around and scaring away more cowardly soldiers, Eren casually walked past her. _Am I acting pragmatic like Jean Kirchsten would? Or a hypocrite like those frolicsome knaving Aristocrats? No matter._  Historia was enveloped by the shadow of the Attack Titan's forehead. The Queen in the tower, overseeing her burning district and the two Titans who made this happen, felt the compelling urge to jump toward his extended hand.

_SHE IS COGNIZANT OF HER DESTINY. FASCISTS AND NON-INTERVENTIONISTS, BEWARE, NOTHING COULD FORESTALL THE---_

Pain. Lightning speed pain. A lone soldier danced and dashed and sliced and diced around Eren's Titan and cut him at all the wrong places. _Impossible... Only Mikasa or Levi -sama or Annie could be so skilled..._

Eren's left foot was sliced.

Then his left hand.

Then his left ear.

Then his left leg.

Then his left arm.

And now standing on his still extended right palm, was Kenny Ackerman. Heavily sweating due to the steam, but still smiling crookedly. His mad eyes reflected the rays of the orange sun.

"Boy. You disturbed the King's Peace today."

_An Ackerman? Please. Please. He's not Eldian! He's not one one of us!_

_KILL HIM._

Eren was about to oblige. Ymir was finishing up with the leftovers and Kenny's body was in need of a physical molestation. After hanging around Levi and Mikasa for a respectable period of time, Eren presumed a good idea of how this could go. Four times out of five, he expected to lose. Kenny was that good. But Eren had one trick. As he roared and Kenny bent his knees for a jump, a gunshot interrupted their thoughts.

Kenny's corpse unceremoniously fell to the ground. And as Eren fully regenerated, Ymir jumped on his shoulders as a backpack. On Eren's extended right palm, both Titans saw their precious Queen smiling at them. _Historia._ And the girl was holding a sawed-off shotgun.

_My oh my. Please._

_Is she really a Reiss? She acts like a Fritz._

Historia sighed, and yelled, "Well... let's get out of here, you idiots!" Ymir roared and Eren gripped Historia, not unkindly.

Ymir, as the trio climbed over the walls, felt a moment of clarity. Her concluding thoughts were relieved, _I guess everything will turn out okay after all._


	10. Nile I

 

_I never should had been tricked by that clever girl._

Commander Nile was flanked by Marlow and Hitch. _Are these the only survivors? Eren Jaeager must had been heartless._ With a force accompanying them, they were walking toward the King’s Mansion, to serve as the temporary base for Military Administrations, on the island in the center of Wall Sina.

A few days ago, Nile had a private conversation with the Honrary Queen Historia. It was off the books. Rightly so, for Historia pleaded that the majority force of the Military Police be stationed away from Stohess. It was supposedly a symbol of mercy and indemnification for their betrayal of the 104th. It was only just a few hours ago that Nile was informed of how everything transformed into a hell that was worse than Trost.

Marlow, with a broken arm, dutifully reported to the Commander, in a very humbled manner, “We have suffered sixty human casualties and over four hundred million units of property damage. The Stohess Compound, the Underground Prison, and all the Aristocrats Statues are irreplaceable and irreparable. Garrison Commander, Rico Brenzka, is missing in action. The thirty members of the Survey Corps had been reorganized and disbursed into the Military Police. As for our own losses, in spite of Deputy Kenny Ackerman’s efforts, we had lost over twenty lives and the custody of the Queen.”

Hitch, bitterly, “Queen Historia must be so afraid… We almost subdued or even killed that bastard Eren. Another ugly, smaller Titan came to save him. I sure hope that wasn’t Annie in that Titan… All those poor guys… I just hid under a rock when it was getting uglier and uglier.”

_All of this… This is not my fault. I was only used to following orders. So the moment I decided on a personal matter, everything went wrong? It can’t be. It’s not my responsibility._

Nile wanted to know the hard numbers, “What of the Titanifcation process?”

Marlow, husky, “The deployment was a success. Of the eighty candidates fortuituously available on that day, over thirty candidates were successfully Titanified and efforts to direct them were easier than expected. No deficiency. No malformation. However, all Titans died by Eren Jaeger, whose own Titan form kept shifting to various appearances ranging from well-built to literally melting.”

“In total?

“We lost fifty serums and sixty candidates. Bringing our total prospective supply to less than two thirds of our original power.”

_This is bad. But should this ever come up in the meeting, I will blame Rico for leaving her post improperly defended. I will not end up like Pixis. I never had a drink and I have a loving family waiting for me the District of Karanes._

They entered the immaculately designed halls. The usual faces were there. Nile took a seat in a much smaller table than before. Zackly was not amused. But the Civilian Leaders were less amused because they relatively suffered greater material losses than the military. Due to the liquidation of the Survey Corps, Keith Shadis was reassigned to position of Deputy. A boy by the name of Flocke was promoted to Garrison Commander. _How long will this one stay? I will outlast him, too._

 _Something feels wrong though._ The Aristocrats were smiling. The one with the large back fur opened his eyes and scoured the room. Before he could begin, Rod Reiss spoke, “Is it true? Kenny Ackerman is dead?”

Flocke, nervous, “Yes… Yes, sir. By gunshot. To the back of the head. Bullet appeared to belong to a sawed-off shotgun.”

He suppressed a laugh. Unlike Pixis, Nile had greater discipline.

Keith Shadis, wary, “Rod-san. We want you to know that we will try everything we can to regain Historia…”

Rod Reiss, annoyed, “Who cares?”

“… Excuse me?”

“We lost our most skilled asset and we misused our Titans.”

“But Sir… Your daughter was meant to be Queen… The public will…"

The Aristocrat Superior, beaming, “The perception of the public will no longer be of relevance.” He so declared, with a sisnister smile.

The Civilian Administrators buckled up, anticipating what they knew was coming. Nile listened intently. The Aristocrat continued, “Due to the menace of Eren Jaeger and the disappearance of the Titan shifters, we are in a new era. The King and his policies failed to protect the heart of this continent. The King allowed the Queen to be taken from him. What kind of King cannot protect his own property? In the growing stages of Eldia and its populace, we have decreed the abolishment of the King.”

Murmurs spread, but there were no objections. Nile smartly kept his face a mask.

The Aristocrats, in unison, “Democracy has failed. Only leading to ignorance and incompetence and weakness. We have decided to create the Supreme Ministry of the Aristocrats and the Promulgation of Eldia Paradis, henceforth.”

Zackly, slowly, “The public is aware that it was the Aristocrats that repelled Eren Jaeger and Titan Number Two today, preventing the further loss of proeprty and life. It was the Aristocrats who won the day in Trost. The Aristocrats were the architects of the Total Titan Purge… And it will be the Aristocrats who decimate the forces of Marley months from now.”

Nile could not help but blurt out, “What?”

Flocke, gaining confidence, “You would have known, Nile-san. Had you been here and not had left Kenny Ackerman to assume command by his own volition. The Survey Corps, before their dispersion, reported back the landing of a massive naval, land, and air force. Criss crossing with our reference books, it was unmistakable. With the loss of their precious Titan shifters, and damaged by their other wars, we must assume that Marley will attempt an all out invasion.”

Nile, quick to comprehend, “The logic is sound… Yes. But will we be ready?”

The Aristocrat Superior sneered in amusement, “As former commander of the Military Police, you should know of our might. Our demonstration yesterday and today ago proved it. Our Titanification and manipulation will be able to overcome Marley in our first and final conflict in a century.”

 

Nile, dumbstruck, “However their weapons will be strange to us. They may have better shotguns. Faster firearms. Better vehicles. Unique formations… Wait. ‘Former commander’? ‘Demonstration for today’?”

“You should never have colluded with my bastard daughter, Nile.” Rod darkened.

“You blaspheme our Walls. You blaspheme our Church. You forsake the wisdom of the Aristocrats for the atonement of a single girl?” Pastor Nick lectured.

Nile, panicking, “How… How did you know…”

Marlow, solemn, “We did not know. You confirmed it for us just now.”

His shivering body was comforted by Hitch’s soft hands from behind. Nile looked up at her smiling face and wily eyes. “Sorry, little Nile. You chose them over us.” Then she gently massaged his body. Knelt down. Her left hand rubbing itself on his chest and right hand teasing his legs. “I can make your final moments worthwhile.” She purred into his ear. _What the fuck is going on?_ The crowd murmured not in surprise but rather in resignation. This public display of affection was inappropriate to most of the audience concerned. But the Aristocrats brightened and felt more energetic by the show.

The Aristocrat Superior, “Nile… I wish for you to know that we only want what is best for Eldia Paradis. We don’t torture the innocent. We don’t enforce our lifestyles to the weak. We merely protect our own people.”

 _Are my wife and child not apart of your people? Who will protect them now?_ His thoughts of his family were disappearing as Hitch playfully nipped his collar bones and brushed near his nether regions. Flocke looked on with ravenous fury while Shadis and Zackly shrugged and looked away with indifference.

“We thank you for your service. And Rod, make sure to note of his preferred way of death. How would you like to be remembered? Brave? Thoughtful? Warfreak? Bold? Fatherly?”

Nile was sweating and eyes bloodshot. He tried to resist but the slender arms were both too convincing and firm. “Just let me continue touching you. Before you die.”

“Umm… Wait… Please…”

His cheeks were red. _Were they of infatuation? Or of fear?_ He was a stuttering mess.

“Perhaps I can help you with that…” Hitch grabbed him by the hair and throttled his manhood, before delivering a very deep kiss to his unwilling lips. He could not resist physically. Her moaning was breaking him. Inside. And outside. _Erwin-kun… I’m so sorry._ Snot dripped from his nose. He prematurely came. _This… This is all my fault._

Zackly, unimpressed, “That’s enough.”

The Aristocrat Superior, “Very well, you nincompoop ne’er-do-well. Commander Marlow. If you may.”

Marlow, now commander of the Military Police, blandly disentangled Hitch away from him. _No. Wait. Please. More._ He puckered up, expecting a warm embrace, but received an injection from a syringe. _Jaeger’s blood._

Hitch, teasingly fixing her clothing, “Well. Thanks, Marlow. The Queen Historia was way more fun than him.”

Marlow, “That’s enough. Squad, throw him out the window.”

After his face and teeth caved in, he saw a variety of smoke signals. One black. One white. One green. And as Nile transformed...

_Serve the Aristocrats… Kill Marley… Serve the Aristocrats… Kill Marley…_

Nile’s Titan stood guard for the public to point to and awe. King continually raised his thumb to the Aristocrats, who were killing him in order to bring to life their selfish shared vision of Eldia Paradis.

  


	11. Historia II

Historia II Historia was dreaming. Her slender body engulfed by flames. She dressed casually for the morning. Outside her tall tower, one of the rarer sights she expected was Eren Jaeger's Titan walking around and defecating on the statues of the Aristocrats. Or it seemed like it to her. She stood there on the edge in fascination. My poor friend. What do you want? Still too early in the morning to assume intelligent reasoning, she flatly ignored the desperate knocks on her door by the leftover Military Policemen trying to evacuate her. Kenny Ackerman's loony vocalization, "Girl! Get out of there! I don't want to die!" Eren was coming for her. She was surprisingly okay with that. Seeing him rip Titans to shreds and executing Annie's techniques made a fuzzy fluttering feeling in her stomach. These Titans killed my friends. Massacred Connie and Sasha. And she was supposed to be Queen of these savages? The Eldians? Historia wretched in disgust, as the leftovers were scared to even consider using ODM to extract her because of the rampaging Eren in a hissyfit outside. Eventually, Titan Eren super-kicked, falcon punched, palm-chopped, elbow-smashed, and head-crashed his way toward her. She was about to go back inside and pack up her garments. Before out of the corner of her eyes, the leftovers ran to Eren. Kenny wanted them to die. To her bewilderment, Eren did not want them to die either. Such heroic nonsense. She felt her heart explode, as one Titan decided that it was okay for everyone not named Historia to die. It was unmistakable. Ymir. Every movement of her body. Her angles. Even her sprightly eyes. Historia recognized a winner when she saw one. For a moment, the world moved too fast. Eren's vandalizing the district he once protected from the Apathetic Female Titan Bitch. Marlow was tempestuous as he held a dying boy in his arms. Ymir was kicking so much ass. Let this world move faster. Stop slacking off and get over here, Jaeger! Her eyes were widening in excitement. Then he came along. Kenny Ackerman. The last known Ackerman after Mikasa and Levi-san, or so she heard. Eren was too dumbfounded to react. Based on his eyes looking diagonally then vertically then horizontally, it was as if he had a billion dirty thoughts in his mind and he lacked the focus to initiate, to penetrate. This could be bad. If Ymir can't rescue him... Historia strode back to her room. Kenny Ackerman, with a feeling bordering on suicide, shouted at the burning beast, "Come on, Jaeger boy! This is were I claim your head and rise to cloud nine happiness!" The world slowed down. As Historia pulled the trigger on the sawed-off shotgun. The same weapon that blasted poor Pixis. She was acutely aware of his corpse falling to the ground, the knitting of Eren's skin as it was healing. Ymir was done with second servings and dessert. This is the first human life that I took. Out of my own free will. Her head felt dizzy. She realized how high up in the air she was placed standing on her tower. I killed the man who killed the man who lead to most of my friends being killed. I should feel horrible. But Historia never felt so liberated in her entire life. Historia let her foot float over the edge. Then she jumped. With a spring in her step and astonishing eyes, she landed on the palm of Eren Jaeger, who in that moment, was the Truest Warrior King of all Eldians, be they human or Titan. Her feet felt his coarse and hot skin. But Historia paid didn't care. She was more engrossed with the sexiest beast behind his back. --- Historia's eyes opened and Ymir was lying beside her. The lover in her arms considerately caressed her hair and they both felt guarded. "We're on Eren's shoulder... Mikasa would have whipped him enough times for him to know how to be gentle with two ladies." Historia smiled, toyed with Ymir's hair, and buried her forehead into her chest. We've been separated before. We won't be separated again. This is better than a dream.


	12. Act II: Congregate

**Act II: Congregate**

*This story does not take into account the plot elements post-manga chapter 93. 

*The schedule and sequence of events will be felt as intentionally vague.

"The worst characteristics in several protagonists and antagonists will be amplified.

*Degrees of femdom would be subsumed in  **Annie III** and **Shadis I**.

*I recently purchased a hardbound copy of Volume 21 of the manga. The expansion of the lore and the continuation of their global struggle is really something special. We love this series! 


	13. Reiner I

_My negligence led to Marcel’s death. Has my indecisiveness resulted to the losses of that loudmouth Ymir, Eren Jaeger, and my Goddess Historia?_

Reiner did not expect to be the boss. He was strong like a bull. Clever like a fox. He was even considered to be better than Mikasa. _Or did I get second place? No. I was the best._ But being the dutiful warrior soldier he was, Reiner never shied away. _There are things a soldier cannot walk away from._

It had been five years. _Or was it three?_ Pretended to be friends with the enemies. Fell in love with the enemies. Pretended to know everything in front of friends. Treated friends like mechanical subordinates. _The writing on the wall was too much for Reiner. We must fulfill the mission in order to return home. But what exactly is the mission now?_ As he arrived at the Rendezvous Point, his teeth hurt from too much gritting to the point that he almost forgot to reply to Bertolt’s inquisitions.

Reiner, returning to reality, “The three of us are here… Just like we started.”

Bertolt, sweating like a pig, “I’m so happy you’re safe, Reiner. What happened? What now?”

“We wait. Things may be as bad as before, but like Eren used to say, the information we gathered now will ensure our victory. We know of the Historia possessing the Coordinate. The presence and existence of two additional Titan Shifters. And the accursed Eldians within these walls are turning on their own. We just have to keep our heads together until we get to Chief Zeke and then this war is practically won. Then, we can return home.”

Reiner heard a wince of a sound. He tilted to the side and saw Annie lying her spine on a tree, arms crossed, and predictably indifferent to him. _I should congratulate her. For her total dedication to the mission._ He approached her with swagger as her eyes wouldn’t even look at the barley beneath his feet.

“Annie. You are the best of us, you know that? We’ll get home because of you. Because of your espionage and your ability to read Ymir and Eren, we are here in this forest reinforcing our own strength.”

No reply. This sign was interpreted by Reiner that he was delivering the right encouragement.

“I suggested that you leave behind with Eren, in his room last night, in order to ascertain his honesty. Bertolt and I don’t care about the details, but it seemed his outburst had allowed us to escape, albeit with complications.”

Still no reply. However Bertolt felt a flicker of rabid emotion from her clenched fists…

“We will regroup with Chief Zeke before striking. I’m just sorry we had to delay. Last night, when you were with Eren, I know you learned absolutely nothing of importance. And we are grateful for the banal that information you relayed. Even when you felt interminable to do it. So know that—“

Annie turned her neck acicucately, and looked at Reiner the same way a cat eyes a rat. “What the fuck are you even on about?!”

 _Eh? This is not going well? Does she not understand that everyone back at Marley would appreciate her?_ “Well, uhm, I want to say… Look. You. Me. Bertolt. We’ve been together for a long time. I love our group. I love being together. Love. Love. Love… I mean, basically, thanks---“

Crack. A few teeth flew out and Reiner’s back made contact with the grassy mound of earth, his two arms splayed to his sides. He struggled in pain and before he could even breathe, Annie’s heel smashed itself on Reiner’s chest. It caused him to shout like a wounded bear due to the intense physical pressure.

Bertolt was too frightened to move. Noting, for the first time, Annie’s usually bored thin mouth but supremely pissed off eyes. Her eyes colored gray.

Coolly, Annie stated, “You’re not my friend. You’re not my anything…” It appeared that Annie wanted to say more, but decided against it. Taking her time, she removed her heel from Reiner and brushed a hair bang behind her ear. She proceeded to walk somewhere else, without another utterance of sound.

Reiner, sitting up, “Ow!... What the hell is with her?”

Bertolt, helpless, “I don’t know... But you should eat. Annie cooked us a warthog she took down by herself.”

\---

It was another three hours before Eren Jaeger returned to the Marley Warrior Trio, carrying with him Ymir and the Goddess.

Eren synthesized back into his human form. He slapped himself himself on the head for a few seconds, as if quieting the buzzing in his brain, much to Reiner’s confusion. _Does he have a split personality? How sad._ Bertolt went ahead to fetch more meat and Annie only stuck around long enough to judge their conditions. Reiner did not notice her ogling Eren and sighing.

Reiner, relieved, “I’m glad you came back.” _And did not run off like a little kid._

Eren merely smirked. “I’m going to convalensce by the nearby river. Afterwards, I hope you have a plan to escapse these walls. One day, I’ll establish a rent a horse business and call it the Kirchstein Corporation. Until then, I might hide in a cavern after all of this. Especially with the inevitable, unnecessary loss of human life that is to come.”

“Eren, what are you referring to?”

Historia, while tending to a tired Ymir who was sitting on a log, interjected decisively. “I think he’s referring to the war.” Offering a quick glance toward Eren and receiving a nod in return. “I was in the last Military Administrations meeting, They discussed how an army of Marley crossed the sea in fearsome boats and terrifying flying blimps. The ganders and goslings of the Royal Government will respond accordingly. With Titans. Titans. And more Titans.”

Reiner, feeling a stiffness to his manhood, inattentively walked over to the shortest and prettiest girl of the 104th. He placed his hand on her shoulder, innocently, “I am glad that you’re—“

For the second time in a single night, with a full lunar moon as witness, Reiner Braun felt the same regenerated teeth flying and his spine falling on the ground. Instead of a stomp on the chest, Reiner felt his stiff manhood be brushed the gentle touch of Historia’s toes.

Eren was gracious enough not to espy, with him and the rest of his two hundred minds conveniently deciding to sulk toward somewhere else. By the time Bertolt arrived at the scene, he dropped the logs and food he was carrying, and his mouth was agape. _Not again. Not again!_ Only Ymir noticed the bored look on Historia’s eyes but the fierce, murderous tone of her conviction.

Slowly, she orated as she humored him by hovering over his manhood, “You stupid gorilla. You abandoned feminine Ymir. If it had not been for her, your precious Eren and myself wouldn’t be here, breathing in your stupidity.”

“Okay. Okay. Wait—“

She firmly pressed her boot down. Not too hard. But not too soft. “Have you ever abandoned a woman in need, Reiner? I thought you were a man?” Her eyes half-closed with revulsion and Reiner felt fear worse than death itself. _She’s scarier than Annie._ “I don’t want to be the one who cleans picks up your slack, you dirty, damn, stupid orangutan. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes. Please. Please!” Reiner acquiesced to Historia’s bargain. Bertolt and Reiner were too dense to notice it. But it was another sacred secret shared between her and Ymir. Reiner was Historia’s bitch.

“Since you asked so nicely… No. I just want to make sure. Okay, sweetie?” She puckered her lips and repeatedly smashed her boot just above Reiner’s groin. Sparing him the emotional pain but not of his lack of consciousness. As Reiner writhed on the ground, Ymir placed her shoulder around Historia without consent and kissed her on the cheek. “That’s my girl!”

Only when Historia and Ymir disappeared into the night, then Bertolt tried to desperately wake up Reiner and bring him back to his senses. Unbeknownst to him and to Eldia and to Marley, Reiner was suffering another dissociative episode.

_Who will you fight for?_

_For Eldia? The bitch who doesn’t even care about you and cursed you?_

_For Marley? The masterminds behind your mission and damnation?_

_For Eldia? The hormonal emotional boy who can destroy the world with an outburst?_

_For Marley? The family who surrendered you in the first place._

_Are you a soldier?_

_Or are you a warrior?_

_Soldier?_

_Or warrior?_

_Soldier or warrior?_

_I… I don’t know._ It was a callous life. But Reiner Braun was a big boy. When he finally came to due to the massive volume of Bertolt sweat crashing into his forehead, Reiner stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth with a sleeve. He patted a happy Bertolt on the back and exclaimed, “Good job.”

\---

****Epilogue** **

Annie's deep blue eyes stared at the full lunar moon, as she allowed her back to rest on a tree. She sat with her arms bringing her knees to her chest. _Can you see this same moon from where you are, Father?_ Reiner, who was supposed to be her friend, irritated her beyond measure. Ymir and Historia. _Besides Eren,_ t _wo more bitches to deal with._ The drums of war were beating between Marley and Eldia. And Annie knew that Marley would rather send fellow Eldian humans to act as fodder than sacrifice their own countrymen. _As they should. A King should protect its own people. Will my father be part of Marley's advance?_ She shuddered at the thought. And once again for the sixth straight time in an hour, tears helplessly streamed and messed her beautiful face and long golden hair. It ruined her appearance. _Sheesh. It's not like anyone would fancy me as attractive. I always thought I looked like that mythical animal they called a penguin. Just much angrier._

Her wallowing in the dimness of the night was interrupted. Annie didn't bother to cock her neck to check. _Only one person in this pathetic world is stupid and stubborn and strong enough to visit me when I'm in this mood. The only person in this world who may not be an enemy..._

"Annie. I'm glad you're okay." Not unkindly. He sat beside her, shoulders touching. Annie locked her eyes on his face, and when Eren noticed, he offered a warm smile. _Never mind the fact that I killed his pride last night._ They simultaneously looked at the moon together. Without pretense and solicitation, Eren complimented, "Your eyes are beautiful, Annie Leonhart."

No reply. Eren mumbled a few more words, either in the tone of one of his personalities or another, but his message was consistent. "I'm not leaving until Reiner executes a plan that will ensure your safe passage. When this is all finished, maybe I'll set up a cleaning business and call it Levi-sama's. Reiner kept going on and on about how you and Bertolt secured those serum syringes. And Bertolt told me about how you helped me and Ymir by hindering the Garrison from producing more Titans."

 _I killed them. I felt bad about it._ Annie, unemotionally, "What the fuck are you even on about?!" In a tone much deadlier than when she directed the inquiry to Reiner.

"I think... Reiner, in his own, uh, wonky way, just wanted to say how much he personally appreciated you and Bertolt. You are friends, always remember."

"Wonky? You're not exactly smooth yourself, Jaeger. And what do you know about friends? All your friends are dead."

 _No. I shouldn't..._ "I mean, just look behind us. This could be the very same tree that I smashed your pretty little friend into. Petra? Was that her name?" _Fuck. I'm sorry..._

She placed her head on his chest and started to tear up again. _Why? Why am I so... so spiteful?_ Annie felt that Eren would cease tolerating her inhumanity. Annie felt that he was just tricking her, getting her all excited, before stomping on her unsuspecting head. However the way they sat in silence, as the stars above them shone, Annie didn't particularly shoo away Eren's own tears, crashing down on her temples.

The leaves of the tree bristled. It was a good sound. Eren placed his arms on around her, rubbed his palm on her arms to share warmth, and hugged all the tighter.

"I miss my Mom."

"... I miss my Dad."

Eren offered her a flower he just picked up. Annie, with hesitation, received it, smelled it, and rubbed it on her stomach. They breathed into each other. Let the days stop coming, let the world slow down, just for a little while longer...

"Annie. I won't tell anyone about this. Okay?" Eren placed his temple on the top of her head. She welcomed the gentle kiss on her cheek, but Eren knew that she won't express that to him in words. And she knew that Eren understood. They both closed their eyes. Enjoyed the chirping of the birds and the attack of the winds on their flesh.

The wolves howled. The warthogs were humming and running. Husky, Annie asked, "Eren... Do you forgive me? For last night?"

Compassionately, Eren began, "Why? I understand that you were performing in accordance to what you felt was needed. I don't think you felt it was right, but you thought it was necessary in order to return home. You might have meant some of it. Or maybe even all of it. But it's okay."

Annie, weakly, "It's not okay, you heroic dumbass. How could you even say that? Why do you think you know me so well? I treated you like animal filth and gave the worst beating anyone can ever give. I'm evil..."

"Annie, it's like what you said to Marlow. I overheard you speaking to him across the hall one time."

"And what's that, Jaeger?"

"You're not evil. You're only human."

Speechless, both of them. Annie too confused and happy for hearing that response. Eren too choked up to continue any small talk. _The fuck is wrong with me? I am hugging the girl that butchered Levi-sama's squad. With a smile._ He dismissed the thoughts. All the better for both of them. Tenderly, Eren wrapped Mikasa's scarf around their bodies. For adequate warmth. _I have to thank Ymir for being considerate in bringing me back this red scarf, when she did not need to._

"Don't expect this to be a regular occurrence, Jaeger." Annie, regaining her puissance. "You're not getting back into my pants so easily just because you're so touchy feely. Finally knowing what to say to a girl like me."

"Maybe the voices in my head helped me learn, Annie." Not telling a complete lie. "I have over three hundred years worth of life experiences to draw from."

"Oh? Can you tell me more about them?"

"Sure. But sometimes I have to physically harm myself first in order to spark my memories. It's a cumbersome process."

"Physical harm? Maybe I can help you with that." She leaned the top of her head closer to his chin. "I can do to you right now what I did to you last night. Five times worse. Ten times worse, if you're man enough? I can torture you worse than what Marley and Eldia do to their own people." Annie's fingers provocatively rubbed the right places. Teasingly, bumbling over his manhood. As if to compel a snake to rise up. _It was working, though._

"Sure. I mean, just like last night."   Now it was Eren's turn to lean into her ear and whisper, "I really enjoyed the beating you gave me, Annie."

Annie felt hot in her cheeks and wet beneath her waist. _God. How is he such a perfect fool?_

"Eren..." Annie whispered, hoarsely, but adorably, turning to face him "Why are you so special? What makes you so dumb and smart at the same time?" She started to undress, under the large tree, puckering her lips.

Eren considered for a moment. Then came up with the answer, no longer bothering to access the memories of Kings past. He shared the wisdom taught to him by his Mama and Papa.

"You're special, too, Annie. Because we were born into this world." Eren ripped away his favorite shirt, exposing his steamy bare chiseled chest, and they both got to work.  The golden beauty and the tenacious Jaegermesiter was a perfect mix.


	14. Historia III

The Armored Titan winded up his arm, then threw the Dancing Titan toward a 15-meter class Titan. Ymir’s Titan form bit its head and, due to the momentum speed of which she was thrown by Reiner, ripped off the said head of its shoulders.

 _The assaults have become sloppier._ Ymir and Reiner were paired up, along with Eren and Annie, to periodically handle the groups of fast running Titans that caught up with them. For three weeks, they had been riding by horseback toward Triost and Shiganshina, following the stream of the river. As their band of misfits discovered early on, mindless aberrant Titans have been sent to them routinely. Reiner deduced that the Royal Government of Eldia officially decreed a search for their missing Queen and prized Titan shifters. Not so much as to actually capture them. Not so much to succeed. But Reiner expected that their sheepish public Citizenry to continually believe in their power with such fruitless gestures. _This is all the by the scheming of those elitist Aristocrats. The feeble King would get pissed on and give a thumbs up to his desecrater, if he was whispered to that it was for the betterment of Eldia Paradis. Maybe I should have never left… All those poor children…_

They jumped back on their horses and were back on track. With daylight still burning, and the horse beneath him enjoying a rinse of water from his hefty perspiration, Bertolt, obstinately, “Christa, like Reiner suggested, why won’t you reuse the Coordinate? The same way the 104th purged all the Titans beforehand?”

Ymir, coming to the rescue of her fiancé, “Typical Bertolt-san. Historia is still recuperating from singlehandedly curing or killing every single Titan of all sizes on this turf. Which, by the way, only happened a few weeks ago! Learn how to treat a lady, Bertolt.”

“But, but… well, okay…”

 _That was half-true._ Eren Jaeger, through the insistence of Hange-san, held hands with her to maximize the power of the Coordinate. The process took a few days and intense concentration to pull off, but by the time Historia reopened her eyes, dehydrated and hungry, she was surrounded by Eldians who accepted the curing process and the corpses of those who chose to resist. _I also remember the faces of sadness of my mutilated friends._ Why Reiner and Bertolt in particular were not informed that it was Eren who actually possessed the Coordinate was of no particular interest to her. She just liked being with Ymir in the hopes of surviving the war and running away to a cave for the rest of their lives.

But the apathetic bitch spoke up, as if to cover up their tracks and prolong the ruse, “We should not overexert our greatest asset. If we would present her at her most optimal condition, the First Reich would feel compelled to bring us back home sooner.” _Speaking of me as if I’m a soulless object rather than a human being with opinions, eh?_ Historia merely rolled her eyes, inadvertently glancing at a stuttering mess…

Bertolt, resigned but still dubious, “Sure. You’re right, Annie. But Reiner said these demons, I mean these Titans, these Titans, uh--”

“WHAT did you say? WHERE are they? KILL all Titans!”

“Please. Please. We are over this, yes? They are Eldians remember? Let them rule us instead!”

“No, you fools! They are victims that were sent to heaven. They should be freed from their nightmares!”

“My head… My head… Mikasa. Armin. Levi-sama…”

Ymir, feeling pity for Eren who was swaying his shoulders and head left and right, having to constantly struggle against the two hundred personalities in his head that was razing his vessel, scolded Bertolt, “Damn it. See what you do when you open your mouth without Reiner around? You TRIGGERED him!”

“Shit. Shit. I’m sorry. Is he gonna transfo—“

The apathetic bitch rode up beside him and smacked the behind of his head so hard that Eren’s eyes glazed over, before slumping his body on his unmindful horse. Annie let out a sigh but kept close as to ensure that Eren’s undignified state wouldn’t slide over to the grassy ground.

Ymir, relieved, “Oi. Nosey. Why won’t you just keep him unconscious most of the time? I don’t want to deal with him wetting the bed.”

Annie, to Historia’s inquisitiveness, was clearly annoyed, “Quiet. He… He’s just entertaining to listen to, sometimes.” Historia didn’t buy that line of bullshit. In truth, Annie thought Eren needed to spend more time with his friends. Not really believing that they were now exactly his friends because they were the catalysts to the deaths and destruction. But Leonhart didn’t want to see Eren lose himself.

Annie resettled Mikasa’s scarf on Eren’s neck, in the hopes that he wouldn’t steam and burst into flames. _Eren and Annie? Sitting on a tree? Unbelievable._ Historia couldn’t fathom why these two enemies would form anything resembling a constructive relationship. Annie was the first to betray the 104th and humanity in general. She killed Eren’s friends. Eren was always an honest guy to a fault. He imprisoned Annie and ensured that she couldn’t fulfill her mission anytime soon. Logically, if these two Titan shifters were left alone to themselves, they should always be looking at the slightest opening to mutilate each other.

To her fascination, Historia observed that Annie and Eren would take turns acting like guardians toward each other. It was so creepy given their age and where they came from. Historia did not like it at all. In reciprocity, Leonhart would follow Eren around at a distance like a loyal cat. Eren would spar with Annie whenever it looked like she was more bored than usual and her eyes were gray.

A fortnight prior, Eren and Annie stumbled upon a barn by themselves. Annie motioned to kill the occupants in order to steal their horses. Eren acquiesced to the procurement of the horses, but massaged her shoulders to dissuade her from violence. “We don’t need to bother them so,” he supposedly said. When they were blindsided by the family with their guns drawn, Eren, without hesitation, shoved her away to the side to avoid the gunfire and beat down the defenders himself in lightning speed. He grunted, he panted, and steamed from his wounds to the scared and crying family. Eren raised his claws to strike. Before he could kill them, Annie knocked Eren out with a kick. Her icy eyes stared at the praying group, then decided to carry Eren away and pick up six horses.

_Even if she acted like her usual self, Annie would be a better mother than my own, who refused to ever touch me and even swatted me away when I tried to hug her. Maybe Eren’s reminded of Mikasa when she’s around. But I don’t recall him being so publicly affectionate..._

A day before their expedition, Eren disappeared into a small village. Historia wondered that he was just doing inappropriate ‘boy’ things away from their sight and hearing. The moment he returned, he was carrying a severed hand and a gray hoodie. Bizarrely devouring the hand, Eren offered the gray hoodie to Annie, whose body language indicated that she was indifferent. She took the hoodie wordlessly and Historia assumed that she was going to throw it away somewhere, to prevent a trail.

But by the time they clustered near the campfire that night, Historia felt more bewildered than she should have been when Annie was wearing the very same hoodie that Eren gifted her. “You didn’t have to go through so much trouble for this, you suicidal bastard.” She punched Eren playfully on his shoulder and they ate together. Since that episode, Annie was adamant not to leave Eren’s side.

 _Just be careful, Eren. Don’t let that short angry penguin deceive us ever again._ Historia rode over to Ymir and continued to ignore Reiner, who was telling stories of his childhood to his band of misfits. Only Bertolt was listening.

\---

Ymir and Historia were beside each other behind a giant boulder, secluded from the rest of the groups. Their clothes sprawled on the grassy ground in front of them. With the woodland animals as their protectors, it was now Reiner and Bertolt’s time of the month to scour the area, while Eren and Annie gazed into the fire silently. As if noiselessly staring into sources of bright lights while cuddling like scabrous warthogs was their idea of a normal date between couples.

Ymir let Historia have her way this time. They touched each other at the right places. With the right body parts. And the right moments. Unlike Eren and Annie, no tears were shed. And unlike Reiner, Ymir felt nothing like a dumb, oafish gorilla. “Ah!’ Historia squealed. _I forgot how flexible she was. More so than Hitch could ever be._

Ymir’s palm brushed Historia’s hair, “I would stay in a prison with those Titan delinquents for a hundred years, if need be. I would be a mindless Titan again for six hundred years, if need be. As long as I get to spend a minute with you each time, as payment. Ha.”

Ymir heard her response, with a tinge of worry, “I envy you four. The boys may be thick-headed and the bitch could be dead inside already, but I can’t transform into a Titan at will. I can’t fight. I can’t help… I would feel defenseless. Am I useless, Ymir?”

Ymir, with her reassuring tone, “Of course not. Historia. My dear Historia. Your very presence is enough to spurn the hearts of the weak, the meek, and the squeaks. Just stay with me. Promise me. And you need not do anything more.”

_Ymir._

_Ymir._

_Ymir was all she needed. Historia succeeded in bringing them back together. They will quickly succeed, in unison, in running away from this slow-turning world._


	15. Annie III

Four 20-meter class mindless Titans ran to block their road. It was their shift now, as Reiner rode beside Historia in a friendly gesture that was virtually ignored by the short soulless orphan and her muttonhead fiancé. Bertolt sweated and panted, but was incited to a burst of arousal when Annie and Eren's Titan forms materialized in front of him.

 _This is wanton. One Titan shifter should suffice given these number of targets. But this hardheaded, gallant, ambrosial damned dork beside me, who was voluminously roaring to the mindless dolt Titans, kept bugging me to participate._ Contemplatively, Eren Jaeger argued that fighting in pairs would allow the Shifters not to rust. As they had been imprisoned for a long time, they should not be deprived of their skills and strength that they steadily grew and trained for. It was a form of exercise, in essence. In truth, Jaeger had an ulterior motive that Annie suspected.

In order to combat the 145 or 200 so Kings harassing his mind, Leonhart would cradle him to sleep. Her icy blue eyes ironically causing him to feel at peace with a wondrous smile. One night, before Annie dozed off herself, she heard him sleeptalk. "Annie... you always said they were pointless crap... but I've never seen you more alive... when you were fighting... when you were showing off you... KILL ALL TITANS... KILL ALL..." Annie proceeded to gently hush to his ear, but she comprehended the message all the same. _Eren thinks physical confrontation entices me. How sweet._ She raised her fists. Jutted her hips. Balanced her legs. Annie couldn't help but curve her lips upwards and her eyes dilated with anticipation.

The Female Titan ripped the right arm off from one enemy. The Attack Titan ripped the left arm off from the same. In rough coordination, they both swung the severed arms to the face of their victim, knocking off its head to fly off to as far as the eye can see.

The Attack Titan grappled with another, eventually rolling behind. He placed his arms on the ground and kneel. As the its head tilted behind it, the enemy Titan failed too notice the fast running Female Titan barreling toward it. With ample momentum, The Female Titan lifted its feet to dropkick the hell out of its face, leading the enemy to stumble and fall down over the Attack Titan's prepared angular body.

The Attack Titan anticipated a running enemy, then at contact, grabbed it by it waist, lifted upwards with its arm strength, and fell backwards. Allowing the Female Titan to jump in parallel, lock its arms around the enemy's head, and thereby rushing the process of amputating its neck.

One more enemy Titan dawdled in front of the pair, with Eren's Titan form screaming like an overcompensating puma. He did not take one step before Annie's Titan form ran in front of him, and raised her palm. _This one is mine, Eren._ Obediently, with immediate understanding, Eren bowed his Titan's head, started to return to the band of misfits, then begun melting in order to revert to human form. Annie's head tilted to the enemy, who charged at her. She leered at the hollering flesh, not unsmiling.

It couldn't touch her. It couldn't even get close to brushing any part of her body. With wild precision, Annie's Titan slipped behind it and delivered surgical strikes to its knees. Bringing it down. She expeditiously applied a rear-naked choke, clamming their bodies back to the ground. _I'll take my time with this one._

Annie's Titan felt the breath of her enemy becoming uneven. She felt comfortable enough to submit herself to her sadistic frolictivity when she felt it limp. She reached out for its palm, grabbing it with her hands while applying pressure with her legs wrapped to its stomach.

 _This one is for the home that I miss._ She plucked out one finger violently, uncleanly, and heard the blood-curling wail of pain. She smiled. Remembering her father.

 _This one is for the lives I've ruined._ Ripping off another finger and hearing the same damned sound. Annie shook her hair to felt more free and she moaned happily.

 _This one is for the painful shit I had to go through._ In a relaxed manner, she plucked out another thumb. She almost imagined the tears and sweat of her victim dripping to her. Almost tickling her at the most vulnerable spots.

 _This one is for the... friends... I had to betray._ Annie suddenly felt aware of her bosom feeling the cold earth, as the body on top of her was struggling on her bare skin. _Nnggg..._

Ruining her state of titillation, she overheard Reiner arguing with Ymir, it seemed as Historia egged them on amusingly. Annie's head lazily flicked to the side and she viewed Eren Jaeger fully reverting to human form. Only Bertolt was comforting Eren, by tugging his scarf into his neck. _What a reliable, psychopathic friend he is._ Eren seemed to stammer like a buffoon, shouting at the sky as if challenging it to shoot lightning down to him.

She returned to the task at hand and sighed. _I could do this forever... And this..._ Annie's Titan firmly grasped the entirety of the hand and covered the enemy's mouth, smothering it. _This is for the silly boy that I am fond of so much._ She gripped tightly, pulled, and let the blood wash over her.

For thirty minutes or so, the band of misfits calmly waited for Annie to tire herself out with the Titan that predictably regenerated its fingers. Reiner and Ymir were seated by a fire, trying to settle a debate with Eren and his two hundred personalities acting as an arbiter. Bertolt looked on at Annie and her antics, with an open mouth that allowed the sweat to pour in, and felt an odd sense of colossal arousal.

Historia peeked for ten seconds, crossed her arms and shook her head dismissively, mumbling, "What a crazy bitch."

\---

The squad of six dispersed again into pairs. Whenever Eren was in excruciating pain, Annie exhaled a resigned sigh, before dominantly bringing him close to her lips, teasing him a little, then inserting her tongue deep inside him. _If I keep this up, the amount of times my lips crash into his would surpass the number of times I've kicked him on the head._ Still, she felt a certain satisfaction when she commits the act so easily in which Mikasa, as everyone in the 104th humorously observed, wanted to commit herself for so many years. _I suppose I am better than that beast in this regard._

The pair decided to repose themselves by a willow tree that was close to the river, sequestering themselves away from the group at a respectable distance. Even Bertolt's wandering eyes would find it challenging to trek to this particular spot. Annie gently undressed Eren Jaeger, only leaving his scarf to his hair. Eren undertook the same for Annie, albeit with minor clumsiness, in which Annie more than willingly guided him. They looked into each other's eyes. Icy blue. Flaming green. Then tilted their heads to the river. They held hands as they walked toward it, jumped together, and freely began skinny-dipping.

This is the twelfth time they've done it. It was suggested by Annie, who felt much more nervous than she should have, because Eren consented without reproach and preconception. Eren's swimming was untamed, uncivilized, undisciplined. He felt like a child again, only receiving occasional reminders from Annie not to dispossess his scarf. Annie, who already had fun when she emasculated a behemoth Titan, took little tiny paddles. Letting her feet move more expansively. Like a squirrel lackadaisically rolling around the water for the first time after a whole day in the sun. _Or perhaps I more like that mythical penguin..._

Annie and Eren learned to prefer the river. Because every time they spontaneously longed for each other's body for a touch and a feel, the tears that involuntarily dripped from their eyes would be absorbed by the water that enveloped them. They took it as a sign that the world welcomed them. Still accepted them. Even if their worst secrets and weaknesses were bared and exposed, the everlasting affability of the moist waterstream was a reminder from Divine Providence that they were still, in fact, human.

Every other ten minutes, they would grind each other. Feeling the ripples of the water reverberate on their epidermis. Reverently, Annie felt Eren cupping her cheek with his vigilant palm. There was a hint of thrill-seeking on his green eyes.

"Annie, your eyes are beautiful. You're tough. You're smart. And you're kind, in your own profound way."

"Of course I am, Jaeger."

"Hey. Annie..."

Hoarsely, she replied, "What's that?"

"We can regenerate ourselves from injuries as Titans. From any wound. I'm right?"

"Except critical damage to our necks and spines. You already know this... Hmm. If you have another corny joke, I am inclined to listen. But I won't promise to giggle."

"Well, I was thinking... about your cute nose."

"Ugh. What about it?"

"Maybe we could make it cuter?"

"Humor me. At least make a passable effort."

"What if we chopped off your nose?" With a delightful, klutzy grin, "Then manipulate our regenerating ability to make it the shape we want it to look?"

Annie should had snapped his neck then and there. Only leaving his simpering lips floating on the bloody water. Instead, playfully, she jerked her head to collide with his forehead. It was not painless. As he gasped and reflectively swam backwards a bit, Annie rushed to him, wrapping her arms around him tenderly and allowing their womanly and manly parts to brush each other. Her eyes were wistful and her expression was smug.

"Adorable. I have a joke, too, Jaeger."

"Haha... bring it on, Annie!"

"If we cut off your balls, can we reshape it so that it actually serves its purpose?"

"Ouch." Not angrily. He felt his cheeks flush red and his eyes beam with want. _This is too easy, Eren._

"Jaeger, what do you want?"

Instead of a verbal reply, they returned to their regularly scheduled physical grinding. It was not so delicate. It was not a fight either. It felt just right. They pulled back again.

"Annie. What will you do..."

"Hm?"

"What will you do once you return home?"

"You're too optimistic. I would like to think I would know once I get there."

"Hypothetically."

"Well... I'll interact with my father. Hug him? Kiss him? Punch him? Kick him in the groin? I'll think about it and it will come to me when it does."

"Good... Good... But, what about after that?"

"Eh?"

"After you've reunited, how would you go on about?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Jaeger." Unintentionally feeling threatened. But five seconds staring into his puppy-dog eyes, Annie decided that he was nothing like a cat.

"Jaeger, I don't know either—"

"Can I come see you? Again and again?"

Annie felt a pang of guilt. And of sadness. And of regret. But she kept her face masked in stone, even though she did not need to since Eren sensed her feelings much easier now.

"Weren't you the one to criticize me for lacking tact, Jaeger?"

"Annie. I'm sorry, but I'm serious."

"I'm always serious. I know we decided that we'd take turns pretending to be Mommy and Daddy toward each other, to which we still don't know why we ever thought of that. But you should live your life. You've already escaped from these walls once, you'll do it again."

"Yeah. And I—"

"Forget the Titans. Let Eldia and Marley figure themselves out. You and Arlert wanted to explore the outside world. The lakes so vast. The lands on fire."

"You're right. But it was more like vast lands and burning lakes. An a large body of water Armin said was called the ocean. So much salt water that no one in their lifetime can completely gather--"

"I've already seen it." Annie snapped, growing impatient, a bit testy with her voice. "I'm not sure if another personality is pushing you in your head. But don't think about me in your future."

"Annie... I..."

"You what? Speak up." In the hopes of shutting him up, Annie nipped her licks on the crook of Eren's neck and let their abs collide. The splendid sensation was like two boulders banging into each other to create a little boulder.

"Annie..." Eren persisted, "Mikasa asked me if I had special feelings for you. That one time we fought, I could only turn into a Titan when Mikasa's speech reminded me that you could have killed her. Whenever you wanted to."

 _Special feelings?_ Returning ace-to-face, Annie allowed him to prattle on, "Oh? What the hell are special feelings?"

"I'm not sure either. But..." Eren's bright eyes dimmed for a fraction of a second, then he began, "If special feelings meant that I don't want to see you die, I don't want to see you laugh like the way you did on that day, then yes, Eren Jaeger has special feelings for Annie Leonhart."

"What are you getting at?" Yet she already suspected the answer. And, as usual, she was proven right.

"I want to be with you, Annie. The same way my own father vowed to with my-- "

Annie's knees beneath the water tried to smash themselves into his abs, but Eren avoided them and found himself holding Annie's clasped hands. Annie wanted to kill him. _You're so perfect..._

Annie, contradicting herself, "You imbecile. I'm not your actual fucking mother!"

"Annie. Breathe. Please compose yourself."

She bit into his shoulders. Voraciously. As she pulled back her clenched teeth, drawing blood and swinging his flesh. He finally let go.

"Nevermind that I'm not your real mother. There are a million reasons your stupid ambition is bound to fail."

"It's not an ambition. It's... It's instinct, I guess."

"Whatever. Be quiet and just place your tongue inside me already!"

"No, Annie. Please tell me why."

"Why?"

  
"Why we can't be together?"

Despite the fatigue they both felt after hours of grinding in the river, Annie lunged at him with ferocious intent. From a bystander, it appeared like an angry penguin attempting to chomp down a ditzy walrus.

"I'll tell you why, dimwit." They were both heavily panting, "One, you don't know me. Just because we've spent intimate time together and I think you're the only man that's ever really understood me, doesn't mean I like you!"

"Go on."

"Fuck you!" Her fist attempted to ram into his temple, Eren, with a neutral expression, gently let it move to another direction, splashing the water.

"Second, even without the voices in your head, you act like a petulant, considerate child. And I am a fully refined woman. Just because I want to have children with you doesn't mean I trust you in my presence!" She lunged toward him, her arms on his shoulders and their nose brushing.

"Do you already have names planned out?"

"Of course, I do! And I'm not even open to any of your asinine suggestions!"

Eren, untangling her palms from her and holding her closer, encouragingly, "Okay... What else? Please don't be so loud this time--"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." Annie, who had just about enough of this, denied Eren the view of her beautiful eyes by closing it, finally expressing the dread she always felt, "That stupid curse. Shifters only have thirteen years to life. I'm half my expiration date."

 _I hate you so much, Eren._ Without even waiting for his reply, she sunk into the water. Trying to drown herself. _Maybe if I pretend that I'm knocked out, he'll have another seizure and forget about this._ She let the weight of her failures bring her closer to the deepest ravine. The failure to fulfill her mission. The failure to come back to her own father. And the failure to give a shit in this pathetic world.

It wasn't even a minute, Eren's firm hands held her by the shoulder and he brought her back to the surface. With a stern look at his face, Annie expected a scolding. Not that she ever received one from Eren. Not that she would put up with it. Instead, he brushed her hair to her temple to properly allow the sincerity of his eyes to caress the hurt of her spirit.

"Annie—"

"I swear," weakly but with venom, "Just tell me again that my eyes are colored gray. I fucking dare you."

"I know how to break Ymir's curse."

 _No..._ It took a moment for Annie to reorganize her thoughts. They were aimlessly floating around as Eren peacefully waited for her. Showering her with an occasional compliment. "Your golden hair is serene, Annie." As he hugged her all the tighter, Annie wanted to desperately believe. Her frown twisting into a disbelieving open hole. All this time. All these sleepless nights thinking that my life was a minuscule note in an enormous encyclopedia. She pondered on that philosophy, and then without appeal, she spilled her thoughts to Eren Jaeger. Who, as always, kindly listened.

"And that's how our lives, as Titan shifters, relate to a miniscule note compared to the burly encyclopedia books that my school teacher used to droll on about."

"So I see. You're teacher either must had been such a drag or wanted to be promoted so badly... So?"

Annie, still not fully comprehending, a little meek, "So? So what, Jaeger?"

"What do you think of revising our notes then?"

"Why haven't you shared this with the boys and that tall Historia lover?"

"Because there names aren't Annie Leonhart."

 _Damn right. And they never will be._ Annie sighed in resignation. _Eren can break the curse. And I already know it involves him taking my Titan power and relapsing me back into a human. Permanently._ However...

"Jaeger, what will happen to you?"

"I'll give up my powers. Give it to Historia, the Royal Government, to Marley, or to a random kid. Similar to you, I'll figure it out when it comes to me."

"That's irresponsible. But it's up to you."

They squeezed tightly. With Annie feeling hopeful and happier than usual, she looked up to Eren's eyes. Her own eyes dilating with enchanted emotions.

"Eren."

"Yes, Annie."

"My father made me promise that, if I failed or chose to abandon my mission, I could return anytime. My father always made me feel secure. Even after I crippled his leg, he still made me feel safe."

"He sounds like a good man. A father who kept his child happy."

"But I failed the mission and I failed him. You already promised me that you'll get me home. We're still here. Now you might go on about promising me another matter that you yourself may not even guarantee will succeed."

Eren, nodding for her to continue, "I'm telling you now..."

"I don't feel safe, Eren. I don't feel secure, Eren. I don't even feel my body anymore, Eren. What makes you think you can promise me anything?"  
  
Now it was Eren's turn to smile wickedly, "Because, according to our agreement schedule, today..." He neared his mouth to her ears, "I'm your fucking daddy."

Complete. Annie felt complete in that one moment. She felt secure, she felt safe, and she felt like her indestructible sadistic self again. She grabbed Eren by the manhood, heart beating dangerously fast, and pulled him beneath the river. The water vibrated violently. The plates of the riverbed shuffled. Nearby critters, frightened, abandoned their activities to gallop far away as fast they can. Jaegerbombastic was so vigorous that the nearby grounds of the earth itself shook and the birds sang a frenzied melody.

When their heads and bodies and very beings exited the water, they rose again with the prospective of a far greater and rosy future. The tears and water and blood shed themselves, as if revealing a new form. They were baptized. They weren't just Annie and Eren anymore. They were going to be Mr. and Mrs. Jaeger.

Annie, smirking to herself as Eren maneuvered her clothes back on, felt overconfident. _I'll have my way. It's going to be Annie Leonhart and Eren Leonhart._

 


	16. Reiner II

"Reiner, are you sure about this? I always heard... I always heard a person needed to be of certain age." Bertolt, nervous, his sweat falling on the cylindrical object.

"Bertolt, I am absolutely sure. Do it." Reiner whispered into his ear. Dauntless.

"I trust you..."

Bertolt pulled it out.

The bottles of beer that Reiner and Bertolt found together in the latest scavenge.

It was early afternoon as the sun lightly blazed on their skin, casting the shadow of the Titan shifters to envelop their latest loot. These bottles, to the best of Reiner's memory, were meant to serve two functions. The first is to alleviate the guilt of the drinker by temporarily muddying unsavory memories. The second is to tempt and lure a potential future lover to engage in physical interaction. _Warrior Galliard told me that drinking helped him forget all the blood he spilled; he only did it to save lives. Warrior Pieck boasted to me how drinking brought her to her fourth husband._ Reiner, raising a bottle close to his chest and looking at it, with an unintended thought, "I wonder if this will work with Christa..."

_Write it off. You are soldier, are you not? That's not how our value of respect should be exhibited._

_I'm right... No, I'm a warrior. Not a soldier—_

"Reiner," Bertolt, not impolitely, placing his hand on the conflicted man's shoulder, "We should go. Go back."

Reiner, lackadaisical, "Yes... You're right. Let's go home."

"We will. With Eren's power, and Ymir tagging along with Historia, nothing won't stop us."

"Eren? Don't you mean Connie Braus, as Annie suggested? She doesn't want him to be identified yet so we're going doing her a favor. And my poor Christa... what will they do with her?"

Bertolt wanted to avoid this. He also never wanted to consume an alcoholic beverage his entire life. But it seemed to be going down tonight. Gulping, then exhaling, "We have to. There's no other way."

They jogged back to their impromptu camp, carrying twenty or so bottles with them in their backpacks. Reiner, troubled, "How could you be unbending, Bertolt?"

"Huh?"

"You can put your emotions at check. You can focus without ever thinking of the collateral damage. You're cold. You're efficient. You're like a machine."

Bertolt didn't expect that. He was disappointed. They've been around each other for the longest time. Longer than Marcel. The thought that Reiner had a widely inaccurate perception of him really affected the tallest man, to the point of visibly shivering.

"Did I say something wrong? I always saw you as the most solid of us, Bertolt-san."

"No." Bertolt lied, "I..." Thinking of all the way back. Bertolt was the reason the whole damn atrocious strife occurred. Had he not kicked down the entrance of Wall Maria, they would still be home. Had he not kicked down the entrance to Trost, they never would have witnessed the awesome power of that homicidal Eren Jaeger. Had he stopped Reiner from saving Connie at Castle Utgard and been better at killing the mindless demonic Titans, we would never have found out about Ymir. _Had I did this. Had I done that. I am the one who has doubts. Not Annie. Not Reiner. I have colossal doubts._ Bertolt, feeling an urge to spill more than just his sweat, decided to share what he felt was right to say at that moment.

"No. Thanks, I appreciate it." He lied. "And I'm worried about you, too. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. Thanks. I'm not an emotional mess like Annie."

Reiner guffawed but Bertolt just chuckled back. _Annie... No. Going home is more important. Then I'll confess everything to her._ The conviction of his thoughts to proclaim his feelings for Annie was as strong and reliable as the desire to share the his true feelings with Reiner.

For the first time in awhile, they traveled back in silence. When they arrived at the meeting point, they saw Eren lifting one log of wood and struggling to bring it to the center. Annie was carrying ten logs of wood at the same time and she was twice as fast. Ignoring the awkward display, Reiner nodded to both of them before glancing to Christa. _Or Historia... What kind of person suffers from a split personality?_ Her body was leaning on Ymir, who was in turn sitting on a wooden stump. Her head was on the the side of Ymir's thigh, who zealously stroked her hair. Obliviously leaving Bertolt to ponder on his inconsistent inner monologue, Reiner boldly swaggered to Christa.

Ymir corresondingly shot him an ugly look. _An ugly face for an ugly girl._ He addressed the resting beauty. "Historia," mentally high-fiving himself for properly referring to her preferred name, "I've acquired bottles of beer. Maybe you'd like someone later. No, I meant maybe you'd like one later."

Historia's eyes were just leering him. It was meant to discomfort, but Reiner felt a degree of excitement near his legs.

Historia turned her eyes away. Reiner felt that the pair, whom he never noticed was a legitimate couple of lovers, would dismiss him and move near the river.

The Warrior who was the Soldier, applying and reaching levels of his brain that he didn't suspect existed until now, feigned humility. With a frazzled but a wacky expression on his face, "Look... Please... I really wanted to say something."

Ymir, irritated ever since Reiner opened his mouth, "Hey, orangutan. Can't you see—"

"Wait, Ymir." Historia urged, grasping her hand and placing it to rest on Historia's shoulder. She then looked at Reiner with big eyes and cutely curled lips. Reiner failed to notice the hint of deceit in her tone. "I want to listen to what he wants to say."

Reiner saw not just a shorter girl than Annie. He saw a Goddess, with sparkles acting as her aura. He mentally imagined Ymir being in the belly of a Titan before addressing his Christa, "I... I failed as a man."

Historia raised an eyebrow. "That's not surprising."

 _Goddess. She's so witty and brilliant and sharp._ Inattentive to the biting words he received, "I failed because I didn't do enough. I wasn't brave enough to help Ymir and Eren when they rescued you from the tower. I should have done more. I should have."

Ymir shrugged, no longer feeling threatened since she had an idea on where this was going. But she heard the tiniest sound of a giggle on the woman resting on her...

"Oh." She replied.

Reiner, hearing her voice was strengthening him, "But I have to say. Had it not been for me mandating that we stay the course by the river, we would have had a weaker tactical disposition against the mindless Titans sent by the cowardly Aristocrats. Had it not been for my call not to escape the prison at Stohess at the right time, we would not be here now with our freedom. Had it not been for my decision-making, sans my one momentary lapse of judgement, you would not be here with us; reunited with Eren, Bertolt, Me... and Ymir." _Reiner you are one smooth son of a bitch._

 _You feeble-minded Orangutan. You're much more moronic than the King._ Historia thought. _Had it not been for you molesting the blameless Citizenry geese of Shiganshina and breaking down the walls as the Armored Titan in the first place, I would be blessed without seeing your abominable forehead._ Still, after the uneventful encounters and scavenging, she was feeling a tad mischievous...

Ymir, feeling the tension, "Let's go, Historia. There's another... pretty boulder that I found that we should go behind of."

The Queen, conjuring the best blushes that any woman could have hoped for, looked into the expectant, lameduck sloth eyes of the beast in front of her. "I accept your apology and I appreciate your candor." Then she closed her eyes, tilted her head, and smiled so wide her perfect teeth reflected the rays of the sun.

Ymir, slow to recognize social cues, "Good. Good. Let's—WHAT? Historia-san, what did you say?"

 _HELL YEAH. I AM ONE CERTIFIED BADASS._ Forgetting his split personalities and Bertolt's cry for help at the center of the river, apparently not knowing how to swim, "Thank you, Historia. Your forgiveness is more to me than you could imagine." He went down on his knees, "You make me want to be a better man."

Ymir was steaming. Not from regenerating injuries. But from the amount of hell she was about to raise on Reiner. But she was disengaged by Historia's soothing touch. "Ymir. It seems poor Bertolt is in a dilemma. May you please save him?"

"Talk to the orangutan! He has the brain of a fish, the grace of a suffocating mule that was euthanized, but the body of a bear!"

"I didn't expect you to be so eloquent, Ymir? What more can you show me?" Historia, teasing her by flicking her eyebrows upwards twice."

"Ugh. Eren or Leonhart could handle it."

Reiner, glancing at pair, then immediately thanking Divine Providence, "Unfortunately, I think that would be impractical."

"Why not?" Ymir, following his gaze, "Damn it, Jaeger!"

Eren fell to his knees, coughing and on the brink of tears, struggling to wrangle Mikasa's scarf tighter to his body. Annie, who was perspiring lightly after carrying forty blocks of wood in total, knelt beside him with her tiptoes keeping them balances. She wrapped her arms around him and impelled his shoulder to lean on her chest.

-

"You..." Eren croaked. "I refuse to allow my son to have the surname of a woman... Annie... Don't listen to him. He's not my real Dad!"

Annie, rubbing her arms on him and massaging her nose on his temples, "Mommy's here. I'll help you. And tell your father that I'm the one in charge." She lobbed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I love you, Annie... Hey, Dad. Annie said--- I HEARD WHAT SHE SAID, ELDIAN."

-

Historia, "How pitiful. Being branded the Savior of Humanity and the King of the Titans, it's easy to forget that the most powerful singleton of all time must unmistakably be the the most traumatized personage on these walls. He has no one to return to."

Snorting, Ymir, "I'll cry him a river." She wasn't telling a lie.

"Hello! Help! I'm in the river! --- Please! SOMEONE FIND ME! Please!" Bertolt helplessly screamed from the center of the stream.

Reiner, "Ymir, Historia would be the first to tell you. Sometimes a soldier can't back down."

"I never took being a soldier seriously, orangutan." Her irked eyes turned to Historia, who merely nodded in affirmation. She angrily stood up, and before bustling to the direction of the screams, "Reiner. You owe for this one."

 _You ate my best friend, Marcel. You insentient and intransigent bitch, you owe me the the destruction of this accursed Eldian race and then some more._ His resolve returned to Historia, who for a moment appeared like she wanted to kill him. Her demeanor was bewitching.

"So, this beer you speak of? Will it taste good?"

"I don't... I don't know. I haven't tried one before."

"I understand. Do you have a clue as to how it will feel?"

 _It feels outstanding, Pieck said. While Galliard said it tasted what it was supposed to._ Reiner bit his lip, conflicted over to listen the Soldier's advice of telling the truth for transparency or the Warrior's counsel of telling a lie to advance his selfish pretension. He frowned.

The Goddess, rolling her eyes and sighing, "Reiner... Can we try beer? Together? Can I sit beside you later at the fire?"

_FUCK. PLAY IT COOL. PLAY IT COOL. "Sure! I would love that! Yeah!"_

Visibly flattered but internally contemplating to strangle him with her own bare hands, Historia nodded and decided to play. "Good. I'll see you later, It's a date." They both stood, with the Queen ignoring an invitation from Reiner's hand.

_A DATE? THIS IS AWESOME. FORGET THE MISSION FOR ONE NIGHT. THIS CANNOT GO ANY BETTER---_

"Um, Reiner," With a naughty tone. "Can you be a good soldier to your Queen and help me undress?"

 _Yes yes yes yes yes yes._ "Umh, doy. Okay. It would be my honor... I mean, for what purpose?" Without even waiting for the answer, his ravenous hands fumbled but started to passably undress her.

"I plan to take a swim on the river. Can you also watch over me and guard me, like a good soldier? Or is that too much---"

"Of course! I would be more than willing! Just say anything and I'll obey! I mean, comply! I mean, submit! No..."

"Forget it." Historia, thinking to herself, _If I asked of you to rip off your own spine, you'll show your true colors and chicken out. The same way you abandoned Ymir and Eren when they saved me. The same way you abandoned my friends in the 104th._

Fully undressed and Reiner holding her pants unnecessarily close to his chest, Historia muttered thanks, not even bothering to pretend the part of Christa.

With an unbelievably stupid serious face, "It was my pleasure—I mean, honor. Have a safe swim, my lady."

-

Fully recovered and standing on their feet, "Annie. Thank you."

"I came as fast as I can." Not unwrapping her steady arms from Eren's body. "In order to get Mommy's attention, just panic and shout like a little bitch again. Understood, Jaeger?"

"Ha. You'll be a fine, actual biological mother. I hope you never change, Annie... Huh?"

"What is it?" Looking toward the general direction of his gaze, Annie witnessed how Reiner was creepily gawking at Historia swimming in the river. His fists were on his hips and his ugly grin almost enveloped his entire face. _Why? Oh._ Her icy blue eyes turned even icier as she noticed that the short girl was naked. _What a form... How come my body isn't as firm... What the fuck am I thinking?_

Then her envious, jealous eyes stiffly shifted her attention away from them and caught the objects that Bertolt and Reiner salvaged. _Beer bottles. Oh... Hmph. I have to remember not to let Eren get his lips close to those._ She returned to nuzzle the crook of his neck, kissing his collar bones.

"That, Jaeger, will be an interesting night."

"All right. I wonder how Bertolt never learned to swim. Maybe we could teach him." Apparently referring to an enervated Ymir, emerging from the water, dragging out a much debilitated Bertolt by the collar of his shirt.


	17. Shadis I

"Long live the Aristocrats! Please continue protecting us!"

"Long live Aristocrat Superior! Save us from the Marley evil! Avenge Levi-sama!"

"Long live Eldian Paradis! Let our old damnation be our new salvation!"

"Long live the Titans! Long live the Titans! Long live the Titans!"

A chill went up his spine because of what he heard. _I never imagined that any sane person would chant those words. Let alone a sea of people who willingly submitted to the deceptions of the Office of the Aristocrats._ Thoughtlessly shunning away the ancient King Reiss and his bloodline, the sheepish Citizenry cheered on the super special task force decreed by the Royal Government. They were entrusted with the responsibility of liberating the country of its infestation of foes.

There were three wagons, its size the same as the rumored Marley naval warships, with countless little wheels that that were mechanically operated. Based on the stolen architectural structure designs of Hange Zoe, these wagons were powered by the gas that usually normally powered Omni-directional Mobility Gear. After publicly deeming the ODM obsolete, the engineers worked to build these wagons of war that they were now standing on. The super special task force was being propelled toward the exit of Stohess with one destination in mind: Shiganshina.

The wagons each possessed unique cargo. The one at the back carried numerous weaponized contraptions that were called catapults. The one at the middle served as a pseudo-prison and transportation gear. The dirty faces and the abused bodies of the candidates for Titanifcation were kept under a watchful eye by Zackly, who was relegated to the responsibility of being an overglorified prison-watcher. The third wagon was divided into two. One had the top brass and other half had a number of Citizenry volunteers who wanted to personally spectate, and even document, the promised overwhelming victory of Eldia Paradis over the ineffectual Marley.

_It is not enough that we entertain their fantasies by getting their hopes up against an enemy we haven't seen. Now they are in the position of acting as potential liabilities. All those precious lives that wished for nothing but to be left alone..._

Keith Shadis bitterly groaned. Then brought cask of beer to his mouth. After gulping, he mumbled to himself, "This... This doesn't feel right."

"What was that, handsome?" Hitch hopped beside him, her curly hair resting on her shoulders and lips puckering up. They were the only two people on this specific level of the wagon. The chance for an unwanted eavesdropper was non-existent. "Would you like to share your thoughts with someone like me?"

"I was just thinking," Shadis began hesitantly, "If I picked up Pixis' habit of drinking alcohol at inappropriate times, I might be able to emulate his courage. Hell. Even Nile would have the backbone for the upcoming losses. He might have even enjoyed it. I was happy just being the Instructor..."

"Oh? Yeah. I remember the last Corps you taught. The 104th." Hitch replied, enthusiastically, but Shadis noticed the hint of spite all the same. "Your last students contributed to the Total Titan Purge. The final victory of the last era. Marco Bodt. Jean Kirchstein. Sasha Braus Connie Springer. Mikasa Ackerman. And the Queen herself, Historia."

"That's right." Shadis reflected, with sorrow. "Braus and Springer were my favorites. I recall—"

"But then, most of the 104th died, didn't they? And that was before we realized we could actually control Titans. They died in vain!"

Shadis stiffened. He turned his weary eyes toward her face for the first time. _She's pretty... She resembles Carla. All but her personality. Doctor Jaeger was privileged to marry her--._

"Hullo? Eldia to Shadis-san? I hope you also didn't forget that half of your top ten cadets were Titan freaks. Reiner Braun. Bertolt Hoover. And the beautiful Annie Leonhart--"

"Woman, don't remind me—"

"And the scummiest of them all, Eren Freakin' Jaeger."

Shadis grit his teeth. _The boy... He never knew what his mother wanted for him._

"Remember the narrative, Shadis-san. Your favorite student was the worst offender. Destroying Stohess. Destroying Trost. What kind of parents raised such a dysphoric, delusional kid who saw himself as a messiah? The only thing he's good at is destroying everything he touches---"

"Don't speak ill of the dead."

"Wha?—I wish Jaeger was dead."

"No. I meant that you should not associate the wrongdoings of the son to the Jaegers. They were victims. Similar to the Citizenry of Shiganshina and Wall Maria."

"Oh really..." Then it dawned on her. Her mouth opening with realization. She touched his shoulder...

"You know, Shadis-san. You could have prevented all of this."

"What did you say? Explain yourself." Shadis, sensing that she was purposefully engendering his temper, gulped another shot of alcohol.

"Did you have special feelings for Jaeger's mother?"

Perhaps it was the alcohol. Perhaps it was his repressed feelings of angst. But Keith Shadis launched a lazy punch toward that smug face. Hitch easily deflected. Wrapped her left arm on his neck and extended his punching arm outwards with her right hand.

"Ack...! I'm sorry. Release me... Guh!"

"Again..." Taking her time, deliberately bringing her mouth close to his ears. "Did you have special feelings for the mother that baseborn?"

"Release me! I demand—Ack!"

She tugged tighter. They stayed standing in that painful position, while Hitch casually checked on her fingernails with half-lidded, sleepy eyes. She was more concerned about breaking a nail than breaking his neck.

"What do you want, little Keith?" A little more seductively than intended.

"For you to release me, Hitch-san!"

"A man who touches me soon turns to calling me by Hitch-sama. But for you, since you may not even categorize as a real man..." She allowed herself a lady-like laugh. Shadis was jerking his body in his futile attempts at escape. _Besides Marlow, not everyone is in love with me. I almost forgot._ Shadis was losing feeling of his feet.

"You know what you wanted, little Keith? You wanted to be the father of that weirdo Eren, didn't you? You wanted to marry the mother, but she found someone better, didn't she?"

"Again... Release me." His bald head bobbled and his eyes blinked rapidly. But her hold was too firm. _Nile was never enchanted into a infatuated trance in that King's Mansion. The whole time, the woman's physical strength was overpowering and inescapable..._

"Point is, little Keith. You could have prevented all this. Admit it. Have you properly wooed that unfortunate lady, Eren Jaeger would have never been conceived in the womb. He never would stood a chance of existing!"

Shadis felt the deceivingly strong woman spread his feet to the side, for what purpose, he didn't deign to surmise—

"Sure, the destitute woman would have to bear the misfortune of marrying a bore like you. But think of all the lives that you would have spared?" Hitch twisted his extended arm, earning a yelp. "What was lacking, little Keith? Your personality? Your wits? A good sense of humor? What was it, little Keith?"

Hitch leaned it and let her lips nip Shadis' ear. Then her wet lips brushed his rugged temples. He tried to resist, but in futility, his manhood rose to its longest elongation.

_This shouldn't feel good._

She sighed. Deadly. Sweetly. Malignant. Hitch closed her eyes, "What was the problem, little Keith? Was it your..." Motioning her knee to rub his excitement. "... your 'little Keith'? Then she smashed her knee upwards so fast that it could have cut a Titan's nape.

Shadis screamed so loud and slumped into her hold. Nearby engineers were confused by the flash of a sound, but the noise generated by the turning wheels and oiled up cogs.

No tears exited Shadis' eyes. And his manhood was still in tact. Much to Hitch's pleasant appreciation. "Aw... there there... let me help you wind down..."

For a few minutes, as the wheels of the war wagons cranked their mechanical sounds, Hitch was humming to herself and effortlessly swaying left and right. Shadis' clutched body mimicking the directions of his captor. When he finally came to, the inside of Shadis' ear felt the stimulation of Hitch's tongue."

"Oh. Back to Eldia, I see? It took you long enough."

Shadis struggled to remove himself, but Hitch tugged the tighter and moved Shadis' twisted palm behind him. Finally resting in between his spine... and her womanhood.

"You know, little Keith..." She mused, breathing into his ear. "I can also play nice, if you ask firmly. Ten minutes with me, I can teach you transform like a Titan. Make your little Keith into Super Shadis. What do you say? What do you want?"

Taking a breath, Keith whispered out. "Relish..."

"What's that, honey?"

"Release me... Please, Hitch-sama."

All the fight left out of him, Shadis' character was more solid and consistent in conviction than Nile and Pixis. She twisted his arm, just close enough to the point of breaking his bones. With a frown, and a hmph, Hitch unceremoniously released her hold, gravity pulling down the undignified body of Keith Shadis,. He was on his fours. His body refusing to stand, due to the loss of air. Before losing consciousness, the last thing Shadis heard was a pissed-off female, "I'm not done with you yet."

\---

The first thing Shadis saw was the light. The lightbulb of the main infirmary located somewhere in this loud wagon. Her knees were bandaged. His forearms were bandaged. His forehead was bandaged. _Almost everything is bandaged!_ His ribs felt sore, maybe one was even cracked. _Those damn wheels keep chugging out that unattractive hubbub..._

"Stop that noise." Shadis weakly demanded.

"Oh. Hello, sleepyhead." A familiar voice stated.

"I assume you are the accommodating soul that has is bound to care for me by contract. I assume you are the person who brought me here, or the doctor, or the doctor's intern, so let me thank you—" He titled his head, and his face fell to a neutral stare.

"You're welcome." Hitch smirked, sitting cross-legged on a chair, "I told everyone that was supposed to know that you couldn't handle the liquor." She motioned the flask of beer she was holding."

"Okay..." Shadis replied. _I wasn't too useful a soldier to relieve. And I wasn't too important of a threat to be assassinated._

Hitch noticed his long face, "What's the matter?"

Shadis couldn't help but sneer, "We are promising the most glorious time of human history to the Citizenry. A unanimous defeat against a new cunning enemy. The subjugation of our former mindless enemies, the Titans. We're playing our people for fools."

"Oh." Hitch pondered, sincerely, "The same way Jaeger's mother played you for a fool. You don't want others to feel that, wouldn't you?"

Shadis didn't reply. She wasn't exactly wrong. "That's trivial. It undermines my being a soldier."

"If you say so. You sound a little like Marlow, little Keith?"

"Enough of your humor."

"Anything else bothering you, honey?

"You physically touched me. Without my consent."

Hitch laughed. It was a beautiful laugh. They waited in silence, Keith Shadis resting on his bed and lady Hitch playing with her feet. She looked at the scenery through the glass viewing. Listening to the rumblings of the wheels and the shoutings of the engineers.

"What was the demonstration about, Hitch-san?"

"What ever do you mean?"

"Why did you have to hurt me?"

"To prevent you from killing yourself, Shadis-san."

"Huh? Explain yourself."

Hitch rolled her eyes and lovingly shrugged, turning to face him, "I am the smartest person in all of Eldia. I saw the look in your eyes. It was the same look Pixis-san had before mad Ackerman shot him at the back of his head. It was the same look little scumbag Nile had when he ordered the main force to leave Stohess. Don't lie to me, Shadis-san."

Shadis chose not to verbally reply. Only choosing to nod his head.

Hitch continued with her analysis, "You were about to do something stupid. I knew it. So the solution was simple really."

"Incapacitate me? Humiliate me? Emasculate me?"

"Well I really just wanted to... 'play' with you. But you were too fun. You're the most amusing thing in the world to me."

"So you expect me to believe that you immobilized me because you were concerned for my well-being?"

"Yep." Hitch offered, with a smirk. "Besides, you were a training instructor. You were accustomed to the pain.

 _Women. Why are they more mysterious than the origin of the Titans?_ Shadis slammed his head back on his pillow. Mumbling grudgingly, "Thank you."

_Maybe she was indeed like Carla. Albeit much more eccentric._


	18. Gabi I

“Overlord Magath! Our blimps have spotted Paradis! Landing projected in two hours!”

On the inestimable ocean surface, three thirty-meter class sized warships were launching toward the island that harbored the bane of the universe. Above these ships were ten flying blimps. _The Devils in the Walls won’t know what shattered them._

After the catastrophic infiltration attempt of the Colossal, Armored, and Female Type Titans, the Magistrates of the First Reich had approved the executive order for a massive full-scale invasion via traditional means.

Overlord Magath, with a large cape ornate with dazzling diamonds, addressed his Sagamore warriors inside the command center of Marley Warship _Progenitor._ It was said that Overlord Magath was the only pure-blooded Marleyan who held the courage and nobility to place his feet on the shores of the territory of Eldian dogs. In truth, Magath knew there were minimal risks of annexing an island that had the military level of a brittle sand castle. All the same, Sagamore Gabi admired him, the fat man with an ugly moustache and an even uglier cape, as a hero of the world.

Sagamore Warriors Gabi, Falco, Colt, Udo, and Zofia all wore the Eldian armband. It had the symbol of their nine-pointed star placed in the center. _A symbol of our oppression… by the Devils in the Walls!_

The five remained standing while the Overlord sat on his chair, clasping his hands together and placing his chin beneath them, “Colt. You will inherit the Beast Titan in the future. Which necessitates for you to be endowed with supercilious cunning. Explain our turmoil.”

Colt, with a salute, “Magath-sama. Warriors Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover, and Annie Leonhart had not succeeded in their primary task of regaining the Coordinate. After the deliberations of the senate—“

Overlord Magath interrupted him with a hand, “Not succeeded? The proper term is failed beyond reasonable doubt. Our sagacious Magistrates chose them to bear the awesome power of the Titans in the hopes of receiving clemency for their people. They failed spectacularly, but I always expected that. I saw them trip and fall with my own eyes! Hoover was a nervous wreck. Leonhart was the weakest and most impressionable Eldian I’ve ever seen. Only Braun had potential. I assume those two slackers brought him down.”

Colt, flustered but still standing, “Sir, you’re right—“

“Continue.”

“Well, sir, Magath-sama. After their abject failure, spies of the MID_EAST_FORCES notified their Sultans and Princes in their own continent. Their appraisals emboldened their ambitions and they tripled their research budget for advanced military technology. The age of Titans being credible weapons on the field is dwindling by the day, unless we recapture the Coordinate within those walls, and extract the vital natural resources hidden beneath the island. So we—“

“Good. Heh. Those villainous devils originated from hell, yet they’re incognizant of the rich potential beneath their very grubby fingers. As they squander their wealth, the poor Eldians back at the Fatherland can barely afford bread. It’s so sad. Now, please continue.”

“Without haste, the First Reich deployed the available army into five battalions of two thousand warriors each. Every Sagamore in front of you assumes supervisorial command of one battalion.”

“What is the plan then? It’s simple, right?”  
  
“Affirmative, Magath-sama. Each warrior would be equipped with the standard M14 Automatic Rifle, a third-hand pistol, and a pocket knife. We will establish a stronghold at the district of Shiganshina and then proceed to circling the Walls. We penetrate as teams in a coordinated strike. Similar to a synchronized pincer maneuver. Unless such time the Coordinate concedes to us. Our projected losses will be one battalion and two blimps.”

Gabi, unwisely choosing this time to speak up and brining her salute to her head so fast that the Marley ship could have capsized, “Magath-sama! Please take note of my manifestation!”

“Yes, my prime Sagamore?”

“Should we do suffer losses, my battalion will not be the one to fall! And I will ensure, if I don’t capture the Coordinate myself and have the mighty King Reiss on my knees, my battalion would be responsible for extinguishing the most number of Eldian devils!”

It would have been a maladroit moment, had it not been for the suave Sagamore Udo, “I appreciate the passion of our Gabi. No one could be more worthy, besides myself, to inherit the Armored Titan than our top-notcher, overachiever herself. But I am respectfully informing the rest of my equals now… I will be the one to inherit the Colossal Titan!”

Zofia just shook her head.

Falco, the only one with remorse, his face slumping to the floor, “Well, I just hope we can achieve the most minimal losses possible.”

Overlord Magath, impressed by them all, “That is my hope to, Falco. But for a greater success rate, the First Reich Magistrates entrusted the Jaws and the Cart with us. Galliard, Pieck, and Chief Zeke will aid accordingly to either hasten the process or compensate unforeseen hurdles. After one hundred years, it is about time someone eliminates every last relic of the Eldian dogs’ brutal history! And the one responsible for it all would be remembered forever. The name throughout the world that will be cheered shall be chanted--”

Colt, “All hail the First Reich?”

Udo, “All hail the Battalions of the Walls?”

Zofia, “… All hail Marley?”

“No!” Magath stood from his seat and raised his fist in glory, looking up to the sky with his cape blissfully flowing, “They will chant all hail Magath-sama!”

Everyone but one Sagamore expressed a varying degree of support. With Gabi smiling darkly, Udo cheering with her hands, and Zofia nodding. However there was one rudiment that was bothering him. Refusing to go away…

Falco spoke, not disrespectfully, “Magath-sama. Permission to inquire about our Military Status.”

The Overlord, who was already walking toward the exit door, “Go ahead, Eldian.”

“Why were we permitted the warrior Titan shifters?”

Everyone looked at him. Gabi was the one with greatest skepticism but Colt nodded to his brother, showing his support for Falco’s desire for knowledge.

Magath waddled back and struggled to speak, not because of tact and consideration for words, but due to his terrible physical shape, “Explain.”

“Well, Sir… The First Reich no longer has Titan shifters stationed in the fatherland.”

“Hm?”

“We have the benefit of owning six of the nine known Titan shifters. Three are missing on the island, one serves as our information hub, and two are patrolling these ships. The Dancing Titan was confirmed lost and on the run. Due to our traditional army and assumption that previous reports remain consistent, we can win without significant losses even with the absence of the Titan shifters. Why put to chance so much firepower? The power that Marley takes pride of are congregating in one hot spot?”

The Overlord considered him for a moment. He rubbed his chin. With eyes of understanding, he finally croaked an answer. An answer that led to an unexplainable generation of a dark aura inside the command center, that reverberated throughout the deck of the ship. “Eren... Eren Ackerman.”

Falco, befuddled, “Magath-sama?”

Gabi grit her teeth in frustration, balled her fist, and felt her armband slip down to her humerus. She brought it back up. _The nine-pointed star of Eldia. This is the reason we fight. We fight for our freedom until the hell inside those wall is extinguished. And you did not even have the enterprise to read your homework?!_

Magath-sama explained, impatiently, “Eren Ackerman was the name reported to us. He is the only Titan shifter that the Walls have identified and employed. He can transform into a 15-meter class Titan. He was, as reported by Zeke Jaeger, the likeliest probability for the disappearance of the Armored, Colossal, and Female Type.”

Falco, “Oh... Well. Now I understand everything. Thank you, Overlord. I’m sure Galliard and Pieck combined forces—“

Udo placed her hand on his back, and shot him a sorrowful look, “Eren Ackerman took down the Armored, Colossal, and Female Type Titans… at the same time!”

Falco, eyes bursting in shock, “No… No way.”

Colt, “I was impressed by your train of thought, younger brother. But facing the reality, we are positioned against a formidable enemy. He lifted a boulder twenty times his size. He learned how to harden his Titan form in under a week when it took the others months. I mean, his Titan form is known to literally shoot fireballs from its mouth.”

Falco, “Okay…”

Udo, “This Eren creature… Eren feeds on the corpses of children to replenish his strength.”

“Wha—“

Zofia, piping in, “We would not have learned of him. Until a year ago, Chief Zeke kept us delivering information that was too disturbing to share among the rank and file.”

“Oh…”

Udo took a breath. Then her lips cast a spell on Falco that would make him elucidate nightmares for all the days he walked on Eldia Paradis.

“The notations indicated that the Devils of the Walls regularly sacrificed the elderly to him. Eating their skin and brains allowed him to repel Ymir’s curse. He’s been alive for one hundred years. Brooding. Watching over the masses like an omnipotent stalker. Assassinating peaceful dissenters to the Devils’ government. Kidnapping newborn babies every time there was a full lunar moon. Worst of all, he chops off his own head every other week, just to feel the thrill of death. In human form, he had the the body of a warthog, the strength of a mindless Colossal Titan, and a long face of a snake with nine eyes. Eyes for each Titan shifter that, as local legends told, would someday come to him and feed him ultimate power. Eren… Eren is an immortal demon-lord, the likes of which the entire world chooses not to look upon for fear of their own sanity.”

Udo, almost pissing himself, “Oh shit…”

Overlord Magath watched over the scene with dark amusement. _These Eldian dogs are so easy to fool._ These Eldian dogs in front of him would never be as tough as the First Reich. They were promised equality and freedom once the Coordinate is regained, yet they will be finally executed in droves in their concentration camps, as their usefulness had been outlived.

What did not amuse Magath was to be reminded of the genocidal tendencies of this once-powerful race. He was reminded by the cutest member of the Sagamores…

Gabi, in a primal position of rage, directed to her equals, “You… You bastards!”

Her friends twisted their heads to ponder on her. They felt hurt. Confused and conflicted. Most of all, concerned for the well-being of their petite and traumatized friend. Her dark eyes shone with determination that can sink an entire island into the abyss.

Falco, “Gabi…”

“Don’t go acting soft on me, Falco. Not that you would know how it feels to be strong! To be hard and tough!”

“But… you heard what Udo said…”

“What about it?!”

“This Eren… This Eren creature is un-killable. Magath-sama, I apologize. But maybe Eldians do deserve no—“

Gabi, composed in furious righteousness, “No what? Are you giving up? After everything?! After hearing the pleas of our families and prayers of our people?!”

“Gabi…”

Gabi, looking up at them with tears bordering on her eyes, practically reflecting what Eren Jaeger shared to the 104th Training Corps in that one fateful night… “So what? Would you give up? What good is it to give up? First of all, it is a given that we would lose against the devils if we continued playing fair. The knowledge that Chief Zeke, Reiner-san, Bertolt, and Leonhart have brought us is invaluable. This invaluable knowledge will surely contribute to the eradication of the devils. And yet you’re going to give up developing strategies to fight them? To resist their oppression? Do you want to be sacrifices to Eren Ackerman so badly? Give me a break!”

Her friends looked at her. With cautious reinvigoration, Zofia’s head nodded and there were shuffling of feet. But Falco, still doubtful, “Gabi…”

She looked at the ground, lips quivered, then returned her dark eyes of unshakeable belief toward them. She wasn’t looking at her friends. She wasn’t looking at warriors. She was looking at her fellow Eldians.

“I… I have a dream… I do not care for the gospel truth that Eren freakin’ Ackerman could be the baddest motherfucker marching on this earth… He is nothing to us! Less than nothing to me! To the resilience of the Good Eldians outside the walls! My dream… My dream is to exterminate the Devils in the Walls that took everything away from us and to escape the reviled reputation of our people. I will liberate the Good Eldians from their unforgivable oppression! Eldians deserve the rights to breathe, to feel, and to live the same way anyone can without prejudice and without discrimination!”

To climax her pontification, she punched a wall that caused a visible mark on her knuckles. Gabi took a deep breath, fought the tears from exiting her eyes, and walked towards the exit without waiting for the permission of the Overlord. _This Eren demon wouldn’t know how it felt to cry. I’ll kill them. I’ll show them! I’ll kill all the Devils in the Walls!_

With mixed feelings, the Sagamores broke away aimlessly, hoping to comfort the girl who wore her heart on her sleeve. Overlord Magath slumped back on his chair, mulling over his cape. “Blood was coming out of her eyes; blood coming out of her ears.” _Shit… The propaganda was too potent._

 


	19. Campfire

**Ymir II**

They were walking as a group, close to river, missing the usefulness of their sturdy horses that died weeks ago. The afternoon sun shining on the countless footsteps that the band of misfits left behind. The lead orangutan's voice boomed behind him, addressing the non-warriors, "We are getting close. Those floating objects in the air above Shiganshina are called blimps. They are capable of carrying thirty tones of artillery fire. We should be able arrive at the gate in three days."

Ymir, irked as usual by his sheer existence, "That's what he honked out three days ago."

Annie, monotone, "Be patient with him."

Ymir snorted. "It's already been three or six months. Not everyone is in a perpetual state of lethargy like you, Leonhart." It was unbelievable to Ymir just how long the their expedition undertook. Due to the poor conditions of the environment that was viciously razed by the mindless Titans, and the further damage caused by the Total Titan purge, travelling by the riverstream had a bevy of disadvantages.

 _I was mindless Titan before. For sixty years. It was a nightmare._ Ymir's thoughts engendered a frown. She had difficulty recalling the days they travelled, but she had no problem remembering the exact number of years that she was a brainless beast. _Reiner might not be the real orangutan in this band..._

Sensing her thoughts, Annie interjected Ymir's inner monologue, "Reiner's not that bad. He's bullish most of the time, but he moves forward. Always."

"No matter the cost?" Ymir, unconvinced, "Sure. He'll move forward to finish your mission. Breaking down the walls. Playing the part of big brother to the 104th. Separating parents from their children before they die. Putting Historia's life at risk. He'll move forward without a glance at the bodies he trampled on beneath his sloppy feet. I'm not wrong?"

"... Yep." Ymir didn't notice Annie's eyes turning gray, an ardent sorrow swallowing her fragile heart. Annie's eyes glanced to Eren and Reiner at the front leading the group. Reiner was heartily laughing to one of Eren's jokes. While Ymir's own wandering eyes glanced at Historia and Bertolt just in front of them. Increasingly getting annoyed that his trinkles of his sweat was being constantly wiped of from his face by Ymir's fiancé. Thoughts preoccupied the sentiments of the two women. Ymir and Annie, for most of their lives, never had a particular special someone to express their darkest secrets and philosophies to.

"Oi." Ymir, ceasing their respective trains of thought, "Will you be okay letting your baby stay with the orangutan? Braun's voice will exude such stupidity. It might end up with Eren suffering another seizure and killing himself out of mercy."

"He'll be fine. I trust them both. Reiner's warrior-soldier duality will mesh well with Jaeger's two hundred or so voices in his head."

-

"...So that's how I earned the claim to inherit the Armored Titan."

"Oh please... Oh please... Such a meaningful experience."

-

"... And that's why I believe, as the First Reich envisioned, we must commit to the ultimate mission of purging the accursed Eldians from the face of this earth."  
  
"YOU MISGUIDED FOOL. YOU ARE BEING LIED TO. YOU'RE AN ELDIAN, TOO."

-

Ymir, feeling a tad impish and foxy, "How about Bertolt? How do you feel about HIM competing for you attention?"

"Eh?" Ymir studied her. They said she was intelligent. Sharp. And even Ymir admitted she was the fastest to comprehend an unravelling situation. It was clear to Ymir. _This girl is dense of her romantic prospective._

"Forget it." Instead, Ymir's eyes happily lingered on Historia.

-

"Reiner taught me a trick to using the ODM. I ended up outperforming him in the test."

"Oh."

"He also showed me how to more efficiently swing the swords in a diagonal fashion."

"Interesting."

"Reiner also beat me at chess."

"Okay."

"Most of the time—"

 _What an annoying, talkative pawn._ Historia thought. It amazed her that the catalyst for all the calamity to humanity, the Colossal Titan who kicked down the gate, was such a mediocre and insecure bohemian. She kept her mask in a perfect smile. If she had to listen to his constant tales while ignoring the copious gallons of sweat that he was flinging at her, she wanted to do so painlessly.

"Hey, Bertolt." Flashing a pretty smile and clasping her hands. "May you please ask Reiner if we could consume alcohol again. Tonight?

-

Annie, gesturing to a location fifty meters away, "My presumption is that we will set up camp there. I suggest you piss somewhere behind the trees so as not to attract predators. I don't want to clean up your corpse."

 _So cold._ Though it boggled Ymir's mind. Leonhart was the quintessential badass. She was the toughest, meanest, and baddest bitch there was. She was mysterious. How she formed a strong link was Jaeger engendered numerous imaginations in her head. Jaeger was a stereotypical damsel in distress. A damsel in distress who can burn down districts like a hulking maniac whenever he felt a bad mood. He was an open book. How the unemotional Leonhart bonded with the passionate Jaeger was another question that Ymir never sought the answers and explanations for.

However, the same vein that Ymir was in a female-to-female relationship, she wasn't inclined to judge or comment upon Annie and her personal preferences in men and the numerous fetishes that she plays upon them. She could respect that.

"Oh? Clean up my corpse? The same way you happily pamper Eren whenever he gets a boo boo?"

"I have my reasons."

"If you say so... Does he taste like ginger?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean. I've never bothered with him personally. But Historia and I offered a table for three one night. But he turned us down. Politely. My fiancé smiled, but I knew how she really felt. I had to move twice as skilled for Historia that night in order to compensate."

 _Really?_ Annie thought. _Jaeger refused the perfectly femine body of that spiritless thing?_ She resisted the urge to smile. In front of Ymir. "I... I refuse to answer."

"Well can you entertain this next inquiry of mine?"

"I promise you can inquire, but I won't promise to answer."

Ymir twitched, but continued all the same, "You're okay with Jaegermeister being around the orangutan, Bertolt-san, and pretty me. How come you're adamant of not leaving him alone with Historia? Do you have a problem with her?"  


Annie cocked an eyebrow, "No. It's not as simple. Remember the days he was in the prison with us."

"Okay?"

"There was that sycophantic and considerate tone of his that wanted to sacrifice itself to Historia. For whatever reason," _The Coordinate._ "I'm not certain. It may be related to her being of the royal bloodline. But it is clear we cannot risk them secluded with each other."

"Oh." _You're not as cold then, seeing as your judgement meant to indirectly protect my fiancé._ Ymir looked at her icy blue eyes, decided that she was cold after all, then looked away. "I always guessed that you cared about people more than you let on. Others may have the impression that you were just an angry penguin desperate to return your penguin family. You actually are a delicate maiden, aren't you?"

"... Yep."

\---

**Historia IV**

"That's right, my valiant pigeons! Go! Go! Fight for me! Scratch each other, bite each other, and tear into each other's flesh! Show me how much you love meee...!" Historia hollered, distinctly exhibiting the symptoms of utmost inebriation. As the moonlight luminesced on the fifth or sixth beer bottle that Historia gulped down her throat liberally, Bertolt's nervously watched on. Ymir and Reiner, who desired Historia's hands and feet and the rest of her more so than freedom itself, engaged in rugged combat in their Titan bodies.

 _This could be my greatest plot that I ever put to work._ Historia, tipsily, skipped and danced as an ironic image compared to the Titan shifters that were drowsily fighting for her love. In their campfire, Ymir started an argument with the gorilla. Obviously Historia knew who was winning, but the argument became heated and Bertolt's success at an accomplishment for a peaceful resolution was as solid as his sweat. One beer bottle led to another, an inappropriate touch to a manhood occurred, steam produced because of flaring of nostrils, then Historia recommended that whoever won a fight would lie beside her tonight.

The Armored Titan couldn't tag a punch on the agile Dancing Titan, as Ymir's teeth and claws and sharpened toes slashed visible markings on his rough exterior. Historia laughed hysterically as Bertolt contemplated turning into a Titan, his eyes full of doubts and his own sweat falling on his palm that he brought to his teeth.

By the time, Ymir's Titan ripped of the back of the Armored's left knee, Annie, holding his hand, led Eren to the campfire to join them. Annie was wearing a shawl that Eren legally purchased at Trost with illegally procured currency. Annie, upon receipt, commented upon its unseemliness but she continues to wear it every other night. _Crazy and crazier._

Their eyes were dry, indicating to Historia that they recently wrapped up another tear-filled humping session. _Why even bother? Those hips are so small they'll only conceive dwarf children._ Annie sat across skippy Historia and unnerved Bertolt. They peacefully sat on the grass. She motioned for Eren to lean his head on between her arm and breast. He enveloped his skinny muscular arms around her waist. _I guess it's the turn of the apathetic bitch to act as a guardian._

The pair exchanged a cordial greeting with Bertolt. Afterwards—

Eren, friendly, "Yo, Historia. It appears that Reiner and Ymir are in an amiable spar, huh?"

Too intoxicated to materialize her usual façade, Historia found herself sincerely smiling toward him and brushing a bang behind her back, like Annie usually does. "Hihihi. Ereeen. They're fighting for my affection! I sentenced them to fight for me! Haha!"

Annie, with her poker face, "Hello, Queen."

"Hello there, apathetic bitch."

Annie's lips twitched and her eyes were about to flash fury, but Jaeger, unexpectedly recognizing the tension, planted his lips softly on her shoulder, "Let it go. She's not fully sober." She sighed and, together with the rest of the band of misfits, decided to enjoy the view of the clash of titans before them.

Historia's mind was sparking a million thoughts that she almost felt like Eren's degrading psyche. Or Reiner's split personality if both the warrior and soldier decided to consume hallucinogenic drugs at an incessant pace. The world was too fast. The world was too slow. _Ymir is my world. Fuck the world!_ She was spinning around playfully as the Armored Titan managed to grab Ymir's foot and tossed her to the air. "Woaaaah! Look at high my looover goes! We're going to heaven together!" She laughed and laughed even as she fell and her skirt fell on the ground. Ymir recuperated and her eyes started with hate toward Reiner, who was channeling his personality as a soldier, refused to back down. _Ymir... let's make it... official._

Annie, rubbing her hand on his eight pack, "So, Jaeger. What are Reiner's mistakes?"

"Annie-sama. Ymir's too nimble. I assume they've both downed a few bottles of beer, but Reiner's at a worse position because his strength can only be used when he can grapple her... What do you think of allowing me to sip one? Maybe the Kings in my head would weaken their influence on me?"

"No, sweetie." Brushing his hair and lingering her blue eyes toward his bright teal orbs. "I know it would pollute your mental state. And that could be too complex for our regenerative ability. You're also right about Reiner. Let me tell you now that---"

"Ei, Eren!" Historia wickedly exposed her shoulder to them as she tugged down a side of her shirt. She batted her eyelashes and look at him like he was a yummy piece of meat. "I want to ask you something."

 _Is this short bitch trying her hardest to provoke me?_ Annie thought to herself, gritting her teeth so hard that it could rip off a Titan's neck. She was tempted to cover Eren's mouth and shush him so as let the spiritless object blabber on. As she was doubting was to do, and before she could protest, a drunk Historia was faster with her tongue than Annie at her prime.

"What is it, Annie? Are you jealous?"

"Excuse me." A lite more icy than she intended to reveal.

 _You're a penguin that wants to return to her home of penguins. That's why your eyes are always iced._ "I'm beautiful. I'm loved by everyone. And you... Let's just start with your nos—"  


Eren, already feeling the tension pricking his skin, "Historia. Let it go. You're both beautiful. Bertolt would be the first to agree." Glancing to Bertolt, who provided adequate confirmation with two thumbs up. "I want to satisfy your curiosity. What's the question?"

Annie appreciated his gesture. But felt annoyed all the same when she realized that Historia entrapped him to compliment her, much to Eren's unawareness. _Just how cunning and villainous is this dame..._

But there was a hint on hopefulness in her eyes, as Historia shyly began, "Your father. You told me he was a doctor, right...?"

"Yeah. He developed a cure for an entire town in under a month, as the written records attest."

"And youuu can access his memories... right? Heeeey, you can basically route him to your mind.... right?"

"That's correct, Histor—"

"And by international law, as Reineeer shared to me, Doctor's are allowed to administer marriages... right?"

Annie, who already comprehended and deduced Historia's questioning, "Female to female marriages are not recognized. By either Marley or Contemporary Eldian. Even the MID_EAST_FORCES legislated and passed for civil unions instead of direct elopement."

Historia, chuckling, "Silly penguin. Your key word is 'contemporary'. Eren possesses the livelihoods of over a century of Kingsss. Useful Bertolt referred me to ancient texts that he salvaged. Female to female and male to male and beast to beast relationships will be allowed marriage under 'original Eldian law' should the circumstances dictate that we are in a major conflict between continents. Well? The Aristocrat brats and the First Reich Magistrates are going to waste and endanger all of humanity, right? Right? Right? I'm not wrong, Eren? Can you confirm iiiiit with one of the voices in your head? Am I? Am I? Hihihihi."

Annie, keeping her face a mask with significant effort, looked down and saw Eren recognizing that she was perturbed. They're eyes communicated. _Damn her. She thought about it thoroughly._ Eren shared empathic eyes. Out of reverence of her being, he wouldn't respond until Annie gave him ample approval. The sounds of Ymir scratching Reiner viciously was drowned out by Historia rolling softly on the ground and laughing, as if already imagining the wedding bells. Annie closed her eyes and sighed and gave a nod of permission. _Her individuality reminds me of Hitch but her guile reminds me of Arlert._ She frowned. Looking back to that day when she played along the trap set on her at Stohess by Armin, Mikasa, and an Eren Jaeger who was at an emotional turmoil. The first of many times that she would see him at distress...

"Dear Historia," already knowing the answer but granting her the satisfaction of saying her name, "Do you have anyone in mind?"

Historia smiled wildly and jumped her fist into the air, "YMIR! YMIR!"

Ymir's Titan form overheard, unwittingly looking toward the direction of her soon to be official wife. Reiner managed to land a direct hit, effectively making her woozy for the rest of the fight. Bertolt would have cheered, but he was preoccupied into making sure his best friend won't be left in the cold. _It's not enough that Christa wants to co-mingle not with Reiner, but the woman who killed Marcel..._

Historia's euphoric happiness was brought down to earth when Bertolt reminded her of a loophole in the ancient legal code.

"Historia... in that ancient text, the survival of the race took precedence. Meaning to say that marriage with the opposite sex was a prerequisite because the condition of marrying the same sex was an incentive. It was an incentive. Not a right."

"Bertolt is correct." Annie smugly attested.

"According to recent jurisprudence even cited by Marley historians..."

As Bertolt blubbered on, Leonhart inwardly smirked and tenderly brushed Eren's hair, who for himself, mouthed a disquisitve 'oh'. Historia balanced herself. She was fuming. It was as if a hornest's nest was kicked. Someone dared challenge her whimsical destiny with romance and a long lasting heavenly life...

Bertolt, munificently watering the grass beneath them with his bounteous amount of sweat _,_ offered an innocuous question that would elicit a harrowing response, "How about you marry Reiner Braun first? How would the name of Christa Braun sound? Or Historia Brau—"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, you twitter' twatterin' pork piggyyy!"

"Wait. Wait. I'm sorry, Chri---"

"Who are you, sir?"

"Ahh..." _Has the alcohol overcome her with demonic impressions? What should be the appropriate response—"_

"I'll tell you who you are." Historia, with hostility in her eyes, took exaggerated steps toward him. Eren moved his mouth to voice his approval, but Annie's small hand covered his mouth and muffled him. Their eyes shared a secret language, with an agreement reached, then Annie's icy eyes turned toward the pair with acute concentration. _Bertolt-san. Don't allow this short princess to hector you._

Bertolt raised his hands, "Wait. Sure. I'm Bertolt Hoover—"

"No, you... you colossal dumbass! You are that the reason the whole damn world is crashing down! You kicked down the entrance at Shiganshina. At Trost. Almost killed us all..."

Historia proceeded to berate and dress down Bertolt for the next thirty minutes. Bertolt was a candle wick. The flame of Historia's cruelty and snideness was liquefying him. Practically melting. This caused Reiner to be occasionally feel distracted. He did not notice, until the last second, Ymir's munches almost ripping off his human form from the nape.

-

_WITH THE WALLS AS OUR WITNESS, SHE IS BREAKING THE COLOSSAL TITAN SHIFTER IN HALF AND MASTICATING HIM INTO LITTLE PIECES! DEAR GOD! THIS IS NOT EVEN HER FINAL FORM!"_

_My oh my. Please. This level of verbal savagery is an important reason for my belief that humans should be stripped of their independent irrational thinking and embrace the Titans as our rulers. Please. Please. Such a nasty woman._

_This is the same woman you sought to be eaten by. Remember that, Reiss._

_My son. Stay away from that hawkish Leonhart. And keep your distance from that horrifying lout of a drunk woman. Are there none of your friends who resemble your mother, Carla, at the slightest?_

_Everyone... We have to help... We have to help her calm down... Help me sway Annie..._

_-_

Worried, Eren tugged Annie's body toward him several times, requesting permission to intervene. Annie did not remove her hand from his mouth and even pinched his nose for a few minutes throughout, inwardly enjoying the sound of his moaning and whining. Annie whispered, "Your cute whining is music to my ears. And I need you to start having faith in others again, the same way I do to you." _Don't let her hector any of us. Don't retreat, Bertolt-san. You can win this._

"You look like your face was on fire and someone had to stab you with a fork. I refuse to have a battle of wits with an unarmed man. You're mother was so colossal that she could swallow this whole island and still feel anorexic!" Historia, feeling tipsier and tipsier, "Youuu..."

Annie felt the distressed teal eyes of the boy leaning on her bodice. _Bertolt-san. Retaliate now._

"Youuuu... for being able to transform into the most sizable Titan, you're the smallest of us! I'm five feet tall of blonde regality and I still tower over youuuu... You are a little influencable impressionable witless baby puppy...

You're weaker than Armin...!

You're dumber than Conniiie...!

Marco's twice the that man you are...! And worst of all..."

"Historia!" Bertolt, flustered and IN the brink of turning into a Titan to stomp on her dirty mouth, "I'm telling you to stop now—"

Historia openly guffawed at his blatant bluff. The same way Annie laughed at Armin, Mikasa, and Armin when her identity as the Female Type Titan was exposed. Both Annie and Eren felt a sense of inevitable upheaval and shivered together.

"Or else... Or else I will..." Bertolt hesitantly trailed off.

"Or else what? You don't have the guts... and the 'manly fortitude'..." Overconfidently pendulating her hips with every step, she leaned into him, almost for a kiss. He was petrified. He would consequently feel even much worse when when Historia declared, quietly, that only the two of them could hear., "That's why you'll never get back home... and you'll never get inside the breeches of that apathetic bitch."

Historia hopped backwards and hysterically spun her body and extended arms again and again. Annie and Eren shared a knowing glance. They both realized that Bertolt was a solid gentleman even with whatever was thrown against him. He wouldn't idly stand by and let Historia hurt herself—

Bertolt's sang. He sang with immeasurable melancholy. "Someone find us..." He fell on his knees, the grass beneath him suffocated because of the superabundant excessive tears and sweat that watered them.

 _Annie...._ His face fell on the ground...

 _My family..._ His ears rang with Historia's derisive laughter and the rustling wind as Reiner spun Ymir around... He rolled to his side...

 _Marley. Eldia. Demons! There is no sympathy from either side..._ He motioned into a fetal position, allowing the tears and sweat to form a small pond.

Eren, supine on the ground, "Annie—Wait--!"

Ymir's Titan was flung into the water by Reiner, the impacting splash causing the waves to vibrate.

Historia's temple was rocked by Annie's stiff kick, acquainting the grass with the Queen's royal behind.

The embers of the campfire were flickering away. Sans the black eye, Historia was snoring like an angel. A physical goddess in euphoria and injury. _Damn her. More men would fancy her as adorable because she was such a toughie for receiving that injury._ Her breath was so stressed that she was almost breathing steam. Annie wanted to mutilate Historia and feed her to the fishes. Feed her to the lions. The predators. Hell, feed her to the deformed, grotesque penguins if any happened to waddle by.

But thanks to Eren's tedious and reasonable protestations, Annie simply sighed. Her eyes returning from gray to ice. She checked on Bertolt, judged that he would be fine in the morning. She left him tissues at his side. Then Annie returned to her initial spot on the grass to cuddle with the Jaegermeister.

\---

**Reiner III**

Two hours or so later.

 **"** With the nine Classic Titans of Eldia as our glorious witnesses, do you accept Reiner Braun?"

"Sure? Whatever." She grumbled, before recovering from her intoxication and replying with reluctant conviction, "I do." _I have never thought about conjugating with a gorilla... But since it's needed... This will be a challenge._

**-**

"With the nine Classic Titans of the stars---?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! I love youuuuu!"

"To wit, let these Eldians die in their in shallow individuality, be blessed by the light of the stars, fuse their dedicated hearts, and ultimately yield hundreds of spawnlings. Long live the Brauns! Long live the Ymirs! Long live Eldia!"

And so the vows of marriage were administered. Their clothes were disheveled after the Titan fight, their nails uncut, their hair conditions were grimy and unclean. And Historia's breath was a scent of heavy alcohol. _This is how Galliard felt that day, too. When he married. I've finally married a Goddess._

This was commissioned in coordination by his unlikely allies that Reiner Braun, now and forever, owed his contentment and everlasting joy to. _Bertolt. Annie. Eren._ Eren Jaeger, temporarily possessed by the spirit of a Fritz King who was originally a Deacon, acted as the Priest. His best friend, Bertolt, who had been crying in the corner for hours due to a reason that Reiner did not know, acted as the best man. And a disinterested Annie already lying down on the grass, looking at the sky, acting as the sole bridesmaid. _This must be there way of expressing congratulations in this dark time of human history. My boundless respect is beholden to them._

-

 _How childish and meaningless._ Annie thought, with her small hands behind her head that substituted a pillow... _I wonder how Father and Mother would feel about me and Eren..._

 _I just want to go home..._ Bertolt repeated to the blades and sheaths of the grass, that he swore grew an inch thanks to the potency of his sweat that watered it. _I just want to see my house. My pets. My family again..._

_LET THEM PROCREATE AND THEIR ROBUST CHILDREN LEAD US INTO THE SUPERNOVA OF ELDIA'S ASCENDANCY! ... Mikasa... Was Mikasa seriously in love with me?_

-

His wife, Christa Lenz--Historia Reiss— _Historia Braun---_ chose Reiner in order to comply with a legal requisite to an Ancient Eldian Civil Law. Reiner was a warrior or a soldier, not a lawyer, so chose to be ignorant to the truth. The truth that Braun was only second pickings to Historia Ymir. Uncommonly, it was Historia that dominated their public display of affection when she bent over Ymir. She planted a deep kiss. When it was his turn, Reiner spread his arms like a flower that brazenly wanted to be pollinated. Historia sucked it up, pecked her lips on his lips and let her arms feel his abs. "It's not as good as Ymir's..." She mumbled. But Reiner heard it as "I will always feel inspired by you, Reiner. You kept me safe..."

"I WILL ALWAYS PROTECT YOU, CHRISTA! I LOVE YOU!" Reiner wanted to perform his duty, but was distraught that he wasn't fully prepared to formally initiate the process of child-making. Instead, his ravenous hands and lips went all over Historia, who was too drunk to reject and consented with a lazy nod. Ymir, too exhausted to hassle them, grudgingly gave a thumbs up. _If you do not gratify her accordingly... I'll walk over there and show you myself..._

With one hour left before the break of dawn, the six misfits wanted to spare a few more minutes of shut-eye.

Eren wearily sulked back to Annie. He greeted her and she uncrossed her legs. He placed the back of his head on the top of her mound, and hugged her steely thighs as makeshift pillows. Two minutes after, before submitting to the predilection of sleep, Annie heard him whisper, "I'll transcribe... I''ll transcribe the certificates tomorrow." Annie titled her chin to look at him, yawned herself, "Heh. Virtuous cute idiot." Her icy eyes shut and their bodies, emitting unassailable heat, refuse to froze.

Bertolt's exertion of tears tired him out and his puddle of sweat served as his bed.

 _Damn. If only you saw the badass I turned out to be..._ Ymir was by his side, no longer trying to slice his neck, wrapping her arm around him. Historia was on top of him. Passed out. Snoring lightly. Her open mouth on his chest and her feet just above his knees. _If only you saw, Marcel... I will protect these women. I will protect my wife. I failed to save you, and your killer is beside me, but with your memory, with your sacrifice... I will avenge you._

\---

Reiner the Soldier awoke to the sounds of shouts and threats.

Instead of looking at his attackers, Reiner the Soldier was more concerned about his friends. His groggy eyes turned to his environment for the faintest glimpses.

Annie looked so scared. She was sitting up yet she was curled into a ball. Her arms brushing her knees to her chest. Her wide frightened eyes replaced her common hue of icy blue. Her mouth quivering. _She was too startled. She looked so breakable—_ Then Jaeger roared, resulting to the warriors to back off a respectable distance. Eren had it under control. Baring his teeth and hugging her into him tightly. Jaeger was protecting her. Like a lion protecting its cub... _Where's Bertolt?_ After tilting his sleepy head, his gaze turned to his best friend. He was calm, but handcuffs were being locked on him. Reiner felt doubts. _It's happening again. Just like at Castle Utgard. Nanaba..._

Then Historia's eyes opened slowly. He uttered a frustrated sound as Reiner the Warrior kicked ack in. Ymir sitting up beside him, wearily not entirely opening her eyes.

Reiner studied the situation. A hundred or so able-bodied men and women. With twenty being their immediate concern. _If I and Eren transform, that would afford appropriate time to Bertolt, Annie, and Ymir to re-energize—_

Then he saw their weapons.

Then he heard their way of speaking.

Then he saw the armband.

_The nine-pointed star of Eldia._

It was the reason Reiner was on this accursed island in the first place. The reason he lost Marcel. _It won't be the reason I lose my wife._ His eyes flared with determination, gently settling a hung over Historia to the side, then confidently rose.

"I am the Sagamore in command here. My name is Falco. Please identify yourself. We do not want to---"

Reiner, with his fists to his waist, standing like the world revolved around him, "Stand down, son. You know exactly who we are."

After scrunching his eyes, his mouth opened so large that even a Titan can fit in. He composed himself, as the rest of Reiner's band warily looked on, "Can it be... You've been classified as MIA!"

"Not any longer, Sagamore. For before your eyes stand the Warriors of Marley!"

The warrior murmured to themselves as they were ordered to lower their weapons. Historia stood, casually, rubbed her eyes, walked to position herself in between him and Ymir, yawned and extended her arms, "Good morning, my love... Who are these people...?"

The question was directed to Ymir. But Reiner, his overconfidence clouding his cerebral functions, replied, "This, honey, are the proud Warriors of Marley. And oh, you're name was Falco, correct?"

Sagamore Falco, rasing his salute to his eyebrows, responded with a combination of worry and enthusiasm caused by meeting Reiner Braun, in the flesh, "Sir! Yes, Sir!"

"Let me introduce you to my wife. Historia Braun."

 


	20. Shadis II

"Are you ready, Shadis-san? I'll be the one to move you in your wheelchair since, you know, I'm the one who planted you there."

"This war meeting could be our last. Before an armed skirmish. I should not miss it. Let's move."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"How's your 'little Keith'? I didn't smash my knee to it too energetically, did I?"

"... It remains adequate for the intended biological purpose it serves."

"Ooh, Shadis-san... I didn't know you could be so jocular. Do you like it rough? I can massage you—"

"Thank you, but an implication for an invitation was not meant. I insist that we move."

With the little wheels of the the three wagons at a stop and the wheels of Shadis' wheelchair being moved forward by the strong Hitch, a routine maintenance check was being performed. Almost every facet of the super special task force was mandated to reorient their bearings. This was possible due to Zackly's wisdom, in spite of the Aristocrat Superior and his loyalists ridiculing him for being overweight and pig-headed to their eyes. Engineers poured more oil for slickness. Medics bandaged the Titan candidates to prevent premature losses. And the leadership brass called for a meeting, on the top level hall of the premier wagon. This acted as the command center for the Royal Government of Eldia Paradis.

Along the path, Shadis and Hitch couldn't help but eavesdrop on the soldiers they passed by. The soldiers who beat their chests. One soldier claimed that he would claim the most number of Marley lives. One soldier contended that he would lead the operation to dismantle every rumored blimp and naval ship of the enemy. A third tin man boasted that he would be contributing to the cause of Eldia Paradis without even seeing the enemy. Because that tin man would hide behind the tress and assist in directing the mindless Titans from behind. Hitch felt a dark amusement. _So many boys and girls were so excited for defeating an unforeseen enemy the same way they feel excited beneath the sheets when they picture me in their heads._

Shadis had a different sentiment all together. _These soldiers are scared. No one would admit it because it would wound their pride. It was easier fighting the Titans because we all saw them. Touched them. Knew they were real. But against a foe whose greatest accomplishment so far was twisting the morale and imaginations of our forces, we could only speculate. Counter our apprehensions with loud-voiced grandiloquence._

"Shadis-san. I've finally yanked you all the way to the top level, to the slight tense of my arms."

"I acknowledge it, woman. You're strong."

"Huh?"

"... I said that you're strong. And capable for whatever mission and responsibility that may be assigned to you."

"That's considerate for you to say, Shadis-san. I've only ever heard that I'm such a pretty girl with prettier hips to bear the prettiest children."

No reply. Typical. Hitch wanted to push her luck and perused further.

"You're not trying to make me feel guilty for beating you up, are you? I only did so in order for you not comport yourself insensate that day."

"... Explain yourself."

"You're not trying to trick a pretty girl like me to sleep with you? After all this—"

"You? Pretty? You're not my type, woman."

Her profound appreciation for finally being acknowledged for her meritocratic abilities was as equal to the slap she felt when Shadis slyly earned a victory against her. Hell, self-righteous Shadis may not have even realized the level of embarrassment that he caused to her. Hitch was not about to let this bald-headed old impuissant has-been be the first man to dominate her.

"... Hu—Ack! Marlow-kun!"

"I am the Military Commander now. You will refer me as Marlow-sama. Er, I mean Marlow-san."

Hitch failed to notice that they've reached the entrance to the command center. Shadis studied the man in front of him with a bowl-cut hair style. Only the bravest of men and women would readily finance a beautician to bestow a bowl-cut upon them. Marlow was brave. He was special. He would defend the ideals of what he felt was right. _Unfortunately, he had been corrupted with misguided ideals._

"After we emasculate the weak fodder that Marley would dare place against us, I will no longer be lenient and tolerant of your truancy and lateness, Hitch-san. Remember the fourth decree of the Supreme Ministry as disseminated by memorandum sixty eight. 'The strong must guide the weak to be stronger, or Eldia will return to the ashes of abandoned valleys of antiquity."

Hitch, with woe in her body language and tone of voice that were not recognized by either men in her presence, "Marlow... You're different."

"Great responsibility empowers an Eldian to their prime state. According to the sixth decree." He turned his back, discontinuing his palaver with his former 'best and only friend' and not even addressing Shadis, "We must make no further postponement. The war meeting will begin shorty... as soon as the Aristocrat Superior concludes his contemplation with the stars. He seeks wisdom."

 _More like waiting for his corpulent plumpish highness to wake from his latest drunken stupor. Or did he commit excessive genocide on his own kind by eating all the pork last night?_ Hitch thought to herself, rolling her eyes and groaning in frustration. She slumped her chin on Shadis' bald head.

"Good." Shadis said, in a tone that enamored no one. "After the losses of Pixis and Nile, I can only assume that our situation will vastly improve hereafter."

\---

"Uri... I'm sorry..."

"You're not so condescending with your mouth without that cuckoo Kenny Ackerman guarding you, huh?"

"Historia... But Frieda, most of all... my sweet Frieda-- ack! Guh!"

These were the names and regrets uttered by Rod Reiss, the last known patriarch of the Fritz and Reiss bloodlines, as he lost consciousness between a woman's legs. Their bodies were sprawled on the center of the command center. With perverted eyes ogling the scene, the last signs of life faded away as the flailing of his arms gradually flumped. His neck was strangled by the steely thighs of a woman who was more interested in playing with her curly hair, with her dominant hand on her hips, and moaning a disported sigh.

"When I applied for the Military Police, I imagined the easy life of never encountering Titans. Not to fight and wrestle and pull hair beside the same said TItans." Hitch spread her legs to allow the clean-up squad to whisk his inert body away. "Now every other month, I have a man wrangling between the softest parts of my body and they end up either dead or gassed out, a new candidate for the Titanification process." She brushed dirt off her pants with the back of her palm. "Ugh. How cumbersome."

Shadis knew, deep in his heart, that he should have interfered. He felt pity for the man who felt no pity for others his entire life... until the moments left when he had the capacity for free will. _His own daughter, Historia, would not even know how her father thought of her. That poor queen in hiding must think about her father all the time, worried sick..._

Hitch stood upright and stretched lasciviously, as the membership of the war meeting attempted to redirect the flow of blood within their bodies. "Where's that pesky advisor that he always kept around? I want to give him advice as to how he should write the obituary. The 'valiant and intrepid' sounds he made on top of me before he perished..."

"Enough." Commander Marlow, proceeding as if a simple removal of trash transpired, "According to procedure written in memorandum nineteen, I formally move to open the discussions in this war meeting."

Following the custom betrayal of a significant leadership head, the war meeting began with Shadis-san, Zackly, the respective deputies, and the Aristocrat Superior perching felicitously on the center of his web.

It was Zackly who led the narration. "We've allocated the governorship of Stohess to the capable hands of Garrison Commander Flocke and Pastor Nick. After passing by the district and considering the list of potential candidates, as provided by the civilian leadership, we bestowed the governorship of Trost to Businessman Dimo, of the Reeves Corporation, after accepting their elephantine bribe—"

"It is not a bribe, Zackly." Commander Marlow sharply asserted. "Recall in legal terms, we called it an Eldian Preservation Fee. Watch your language and be careful of your words, Commander-in-chief. We've had important principals dying to 'tragic causes' to an excessive degree at these meetings. As your friend and your equal, I would like to remind you to remember your place."

Zackly, visibly unaffected because Marlow was like a dog pissing on a whale, continued without ballyhoo. He pinpointed his narration to what is to come. "Our advanced scouts have reported about five or six flying blimps. A thousand armed warriors wearing a distinct armband, utilizing automatic rifles with a faster rate of discharge compared to our sawed-off shotguns."

Marlow, bragadociously, "Do not tell me, Zackly, that you have grown soft and yellow in your elder years. These weak Marley puppets will be sticks compared to the mindless Titans we battled before."

"According to reports, Marlow'", dispassionately, but Shadis felt the bubbling of disrespect, "For most of your life, your oval-shaped eyes only saw the Titans in academic books written for teenagers and children. The first time you saw a Titan up close was when Eren Jaeger tore Kenny Ackerman to shreds, and your intuition found you hiding under the rock the entire battle."

Hitch snickered. Marlow was flustered and his cheeks colored vivid red, and his attempt at a brilliant retort was cut off by Zackly's seamless transition. "Inaccurate misinform—"

"For our defense, our raid of the castle and caverns of King Reiss and his consanguinity yielded an increase of our currency units, higher production rate, and more reliable structural power. We have multiplied, at an exponential rate, the number of Titanification serums. Our experiments with Nile Dok led to the variety of mindless Titan transformation options available. And, given our recently learned knowledge that Rod Reiss was capable of transforming into a 'rare' type of mindless Titan, we have gained another form of weapon to utilize on the field.

In conclusion, the districts of Stohess, Trost, and the adjacent are sufficiently secured and the will of the Supreme Ministry is being enforced.

Only one remains outside our grasp: Shiganshina."

The forest above the trees was clear. The way the narrative was framed, the way the story was being molded by the the conspiracy of the networks, it all seemed so close. Victory was close. It felt that way to the soldiers who listened to the speeches and read the decrees. Even Shadis found himself convinced that they can gain an incredible win against their faceless enemy.

_Unless... my students in the 104th..._

It was uncanny that no one in particular was evidently anxious about the Titan shifters. They were prisoners rotting under Stohess prior. Hitch would reminisce of happier times with Leonhart that mostly constituted her taunting Leonhart for her stunning lack of sexiness. Commander Marlow would just refer to her in terse words as their former squadmate. 

Zackly does not even mention the scenario of the Armored and Colossal Titans reappearing for a surprise attack. Was it intentional? Was the Aristocrat Superior and his loyalists unwittingly blind or too overconfident in Eldia Paradis? Was Zackly intentionally undermining the Royal Government by neglecting to mention relevant information? He surely would not risk the livelihoods of many blameless men and women soldiers. A shiver went up Shadis' spine and his face ossified with foreboding disquietude.

_I should open my mouth and speak my piece. I do not care for a promotion or the risk of being seen as a saboteur. Before I die, I want act out like Pixis, Nile, and Rod Reiss prior to me: with conviction to make my legacy mean something._

_I will no longer remain a bystander—_

"War meeting adjourned!" Commander Marlow boomed. "We shall reconvene after the successful reannexation of Shiganshina. Immediately hark back to your posts. Eldia Paradis and the Aristocrat Superior appreciates your dedication."

\---

The wheels of the wagons were milling, as most of the leaderships and soldiers returned to their posts. Left inside the command center was a brooding Zackly, a reflective Shadis, and the jittery Aristocrat Superior moving aimlessly.

The Aristocrat Superior, with the insufferable back fur, had his hands behind his back. He peered out on one window, and pondered on his view of the scenery. The scenery of razed trees, dead animals strewn about, and a dirtier breeze of wind. The scenery that was previously occupied by the uncontrollable mindless Titans that now they themselves can control.

"Marley has made our land bleed. It was difficult for us who knew the truth the whole time, to allow their transgressions to pass without so much as imposing sanctions. I intend for them to indemnify what they owe and asseverate much beyond."

Shadis, not helpless enough not to carry a conversation, especially with the receiver being, in practice, the ruler of the island, "What do you mean, Aristocrat Superior?"

Not even noticing the words of Shadis, who to the Aristocrat Superior was a bird chirping to a tree, he plotted judiciously, "They push fellow Eldian blood to fight us because they themselves are afraid of muddying their unsullied hands. But they are the most culpable of all. They are the guiltiest race. By the walls, they rewrote history to reflect their selfish propaganda and bamboozle it to the world!

Now I alone am the singularity that bears the anger of our people.

Now I alone am the singularity that channels the justness of Eldia.

I am the singularity that will wipe out the entire Marley race from the face off this universe."

 _He believes himself to be the manifestation of a century of rage and justice. If he accomplishes what the Citizenry hoped he would, then perhaps he should have been King a long time ago..._ "Aristocrat Superior." Shadis, unsure, "Why now.? After one hundred years or so, considering the losses of Commander-Erwin, Levi-san, Pixis, and Nile, why has this time period been categorized as the appropriate opportunity to strike against our reported oppressors?"

The Aristocrat Superior tilted his neck to leer at the man on the wheelchair, then proceeded to walk to the center, as if claiming his position as the center of the universe.

With gravitas, he responded to the inquiry. "Jaeger. Eren Jaeger."

_The son of Doctor Grisha Jaeger... Carla's baby. Why does everything revolve around this derisory pitiable boy?_

"I understand."

"For the sake of Eldia Paradis, I prudently hope so." His beady eyes looked at Shadis and the man on the wheelchair felt sincerity. "You injured yourself by intaking too much alcohol, I hear. That is forgivable. I've taken a few dates with the unflattering absorption of beer bottles myself." He chuckled a measly and unattractive sound. But Shadis judged him as the most vulnerable that he has ever seen. "But as you may know, and even the basest of sentient life is aware of, there is nothing more UNFORGIVABLE than the thievery of inherent freedom."

"Explain yourself. Er, my apologies. Aristocrat Superior, please enlighten me."

He waved his hand dismissively. "Do not make an effort to be a sycophant, Shadis-kun. I never saw you for the type. Look around us. The chirping birds. The hopping bunnies and the galloping horses and the skipping deer. We are all born free. But the animals are blissfully ignorant of the blessings that Divine Providence gave them. While we, the elitists Aristocrats, withstood the anguish of knowing that we are just sheep hurdled from the rest of humanity."

"You mean..." Shadis had constantly looked upon the Aristocrat Superior as nothing more than a gaseous windbag, pointing fingers and barking decrees. Yet the manner of his speaking, and the deeper nuance of his speech, reminded him of the hope that Shadis once harbored. _This man is special; just like Grisha and his son... the state of which I always sought myself to be._

The Aristocrat Superior placed his meaty palm on his shoulder, not roughly, but with consideration. "You are a good man, Shadis. If you are married, I hope for you to return to your wife. And if not, I hope for you to procreate many children. For the sake of Eldia Paradis." He put his face down, almost with shame, "The King was feeble. He never wanted to act, or approve, any retaliatory response unless he saw for himself the power of that Titan boy. The power of that Eren Jaeger provided a small political opening that allowed the Aristocrats, and those of us who seek justice, to masterfully overthrow him in a manner in which was accepted by the Citizenry. Do not mistake my faith in the indivisible powers of Eldia Paradis as overconfidence.

Eren Jaeger revealed himself at the battle of Trost and performed a Total Titan Purge. For the first time in many decades, the King felt that the vow for non-violence was a burdensome regulation. The Reiss progeny's first sane course of action was to seek the counsel of those who were strong. Persistent enough to insist on a glorious rebirth of our nation. Us, the ever glorious Aristocrats.

I was silent earlier. But within me, I never felt more alive. More commoved. The final descendant of the Royal bloodline was Rod Reiss. He was cleaned from the board just hours ago."

_If I had never found Grisha that day or at least reported him to the Military Police, none of this would have occurred. If my attempt to sabotage Eren Jaeger at the ODM testing succeeded, I wouldn't be sitting here feeling conflicted about this blithering fat man. If Jaeger would have chosen the Garrison or the Military Police, as I intended when I unethically placed him in the top ten, so many lives would not have been wasted... This is all my fault._

The Aristocrat Superior moved, like spider crawling back to the center of its web. "None of this your fault, Shadis. The upcoming conflict does not even deserve to be blamed upon the indecisive king and his feeble bloodline. This is merely the desideratum of our shared destiny.

The time for the 'normal' pacifists at command is over. The time for special people to shape our destiny starts with the Marley weaklings returning to their shores with their short tails between their even shorter legs. For so long, we have been less than the ignorant animals. We knew we were always being deceived. But now, we seek our revenge. We seek our justice for Eldia Paradis."

_This fat, ugly man with an even uglier sense of fashion could be the one to set things to right. Straighten the tangled ropes of the knots of our reviled world history. I see it now. This man is special. Maybe Marlow-san was right to idolize, despite his inconsistencies and flaws._

_I... I should protect him... from the shadows with my influence... and my—_

"I concur whole-heartedly. The crescendo for revenge is about to be sprung." Zackly slithered in.

"Revenge? It is justice that I long for, you rotund reprobate. Furthermore, Zackly, I am too exhausted from articulating my thoughts and I feel overtaxed to mock your weight and to defecate on your sad existence. Eat yourself to sleep."

"Aristocrat Superior." Zackly humbly dropped to his knee, which undertook life-threatening effort in the eyes of the would-be ruler of the world. "I want to bury the hatchet between us. I want to strengthen our trust before I aid you in rewriting history to what it was always meant to be."

"It is not about selfishly rewriting books with ugly lies. It is about justice. Justice!"

"And justice is beautiful. And handsome. And lovely. And magnificent. And alluring. Just like you, my liege."

"Oh?"

"Please take this ring. Wear it on your wrist. It is of my own work of art. It will complement your back fur, my liege."

Rendered defenseless by Zackly's show of supreme demureness, the Aristocrat Superior promptly snatched the enticing ring. Had he inspected it, he would have realized just like Shadis, that it was a ring based on a design by Hange-Zoe. _So much firepower in a tiny object..._

An unsuspecting spider was about to be stung by the fangs of a snake. Shadis was about to squeal. About to sing. Until Hitch's palm muffed his mouth and her curly hair and cheeks massaged his temples, "Don't ruin the moment, little Keith."

 _No, damn you! Release me! He can rebuild the world! He is special!_ As the wheels of his chair exited the command center, he couldn't even motion to say goodbye to the man singularity that no one truly understood. As he liked to decree, the Aristocrat Superior was about to reunite with the stars of Eldia Above. He was about to write his signature on his own obituary.

"You know what, little Keith?" Hitch used a taunting tone. _Was she in the web with the Spider or a fang of the Snake?_ "You really are powerless to change anything."


	21. Home

_This is the where I kicked down the gate. This is origin of all the agony that I caused._ Bertolt sweating, his sweat failing to revive the corpses he placed six feet under. _That single kick led to five years of my home still an ocean across from me. I regret everything._

 _This is where my mission was initiated._ Reiner Braun reflected with his dual personalities in synchronization. _Had I not tackled through the inner gate, I never would have married Historia, made friends for life, and get closer to cleansing this earth of this accursed race. I am thankful for everything._

 _Everything here is screaming for me. Screaming for my guiding hand... For my vision of what should come..._ The Kings have abandoned the prospect of overpowering his vessel. The Fritz and Reiss attempted to appropriate the mind of the formidable Jaeger _... What was it that I started when I held Historia's hand... Was it the path resolute salvation? Or was it the road to eternal damnation?_

-

**Eren III**

"Lean on my shoulder, Jaeger." Ymir insisted, with a face that suggested that she could care less but a face that insisted that she didn't want him to die. "I'll dig to the depths of hell to get you back. Just so you could finish our marriage certificates."

"We'll help you. As a couple, Eren." Historia beckoned, paralleling herself with Ymir. "Even when you rebuffed our offer to play with us behind the boulders."

Every time Eren felt contact with Ymir, he appreciated her willingness to assist. Every time Eren brushed Historia's shoulder, her breath, or even her knuckles, the nagging force of the Coordinate was attempting to push him to pick a path or a road. He felt more hypersensitive to the breathing of the hibernating mindless colossal Titans. He was able to hear the gills of the Titans beneath the rocks of the archipelago. The Titans were awaiting superintendency. Indeed, whenever Historia's head would lean on his shoulder, Eren gradually wanted to summon forth the Titans inside the walls and Titans of forgotten times to tear this world asunder. They were awaiting his instructions of implementing his interpretation of the concept of justice.

Fortunately, Mikasa's scarf was wrapped around him like a gentle bow.

Shiganshina was accepting refugees. Eldians who were lightly or gravely injured, hungry and thirsty, and the smart or stupid were accepted. The Citizenry that either was not welcomed by or outright denied the will of the Aristocrats escaped to Shiganshina. Those who failed to protect themselves and their property during the Total Titan Purge were lured to the old district. An old district governed by a new sovereign. A sovereign that wished to eliminate the men, women, and children within these walls from the very face of this earth.

Along the way where they were supposed to be corralled to safe zones, Eren Jaeger indulged the two ladies on his arms to an unrecompensed complimentary tour of his hometown.

"This is the river where Armin told me about the outside world..."

"This is the market my Mother and Father would bargain for the groceries..."

"This was my school..."

"Hey, Eren." Historia shared in a dull tone. With Jaeger, Historia never felt the need to conceal herself. "What do you find attractive about that apathetic bitch?"

"... Who are you referring to? I don't think that was nice of you to say, Historia. Imagine yourself or Ymir being called such. It not righteous because we all know you're anything from that sort—"

"Is that you talking or one of the spirits in yourself? Enough of the lectures, blockhead." Ymir interjected with a good-natured tone, even though she was basically communicating with the most powerful being among the lands and waters. "We were referring to the short penguin."

"Penguin... Please don't express to me that you were referring to—"

"Annie Leonhart." The couple expressed in perfect unison.

"Both of you already recognize her positive qualities. Without her, we cannot deny the good she has done us. We should also accept her flaws, as well."

"Should we forget the time she chased after you at the forest and killed many of the Survey Corps?" Ymir asked.

"Should I also forget the time that you attempted to bargain me off with Reiner and Bertolt? Or the time Historia was overcome by emotion and declared for all of humanity to perish?"

"Hmph." Ymir conceded.

"In the same vein, we shouldn't forget about me compromising the mission to retake Trost. Or the time I let Annie run amok before deciding to get captured by her. Or the time Reiner and Bertolt challenged me as Titans—"

"We understand, Eren." Historia rubber his shoulder the same way she observed Annie would habitually do. But it did not feel as good. "You don't have to answer why anymore. We have a more pressing concern."

"What is that, my lady?"

Ymir's eyes twinkled, "How is she like under the river?"

"Please elaborate...?"

Both ladies laughed. Historia giggled like a lady, as she was accustomed to. Ymir snorted and slapped her thighs.

Historia started, "We imagined that both of you just constantly cried and stared into each other for hours, —

"---but whatever she's doing to you would have to be more amazing than perfect for you to decline our offers." Ymir finished.

"I understand. You're referring to what we do in our private time. Well, I consider it confidential. I appreciate the concern."

"Come on, Jaeger. Don't leave us dry." Ymir teased. "Does she harvest your soul like that legend of the vampire?"

Historia playfully huffed, her breath reaching his skin caused him to feel the ripples of the Titans waiting across the ocean. "What's her womanhood like? I assume a short penguin would have a barren, uninhabitable—"

"Shut your mouths." A chilling and an undaunted voice demanded. "If you do not wish to be sterilized."

Annie felt the inclination to drop into their conversation, of which she eavesdropped on everything. She motioned for the ladies to back off, in which they promptly accepted. All the infinite power that Eren Jaeger felt course through his veins temporarily hid itself away again. To be replaced with the fuzzy feeling in his heart. Historia may be a formal Queen that precedes paperworks and decrees, but Annie was the real mistress and best friend in his life.

"Annie-san."

Annie's icy eyes turned to a beautiful blue hue, to acknowledge and reciprocate his amorous gaze. She placed one hand on her hips and let her sharp face wander between the female-to-female couple.

Historia, feigning a face of worry but her heart was filled with disdain, "Annie... How much did you hear? Didn't that Falco twerp whisk you and Bertolt and Reiner away?"

Ymir, her face filled with disdain but her heart filled with worry, "Forget about that gorilla. I did not forget what you did to my love. If you as even so much as look at my wife in the wrong way then I would insert my hand into your mouth, grip your heart, and tear it off of your soulless body. Either in human form or in Titan form."

The refugees that were nearby gave them intrigued looks, and most of them sought to scutter off. The Marley warriors in attendance looked on with nosiness. Their vigilance was neglected by the engrossing presence of the one and only Annie Leonhart, the legendary Female Type Titan.

Annie sighed. She sauntered over to Jaeger. She grabbed him by his manhood with one palm and pulled his hair back with another. Not even choosing to look at her two friendly rivals who was unsure how to react, she declared with such conviction that a homosexual would reconsider its sexual preference. 

"I am here to answer your question. By providing an indisputable demonstration."

Eren's eyes asked, "Are you sure about this, Annie?"

Annie's eyes asserted, "I want you to dominate me half the time for this session."

She nudged her knee on his eight pack for his consent. He opened his mouth.

... The Marley warriors at the scene were unexpectedly taught valuable lessons of sex education. Parental refugees complained, to whoever may listen, that their premises were occupied by two wild lovers who made the eyes of their children widen with wonder.

Ymir, discomforted, "Yeah, yeah, we get it! Woah...!"

Historia, perplexingly fascinated, "Woah... I never knew those parts of Eren's body could be so flexible without losing its solidness...

\---

**Gabi II**

"I didn't see... I didn't see 'the thing' earlier. I only heard about it. What was it like...?" Sagamore Falco asked with childlike bewilderment.

"I saw it. It felt really enlightening. So visceral. Brutal in a way that felt intimate, if that makes sense." Sagamore Colt, the older brother of Falco, replied.

Zofia nodded, feeling more enthusiastic than expected.

"I never heard about anything resembling what they did in any of my Marley schools." Sagamore Udo recalled, not realizing that its omission from class teachings was motivated by the First Reich to control the population of pure-blooded Eldians.

"... It looked painful sometimes. There was blood coming out from... places I assumed it wouldn't come out from. But most of it seemed so... so gratifying. The soundness of their moans. The tightness of their touches and the way their mouths collisioned. It was like they were scratching and clawing for the right to be on top of each other or something... Woah... Hey, Gabi-san. You're the best of us. In terms scoring the physical exams. You'll be the closest to Annie Leonhart's level. What do you think of recreating that moment with another boy here? Maybe Falco?"

Gabi was unintentionally teased, but her dark eyes were narrow with incuriosity. "I have no concern about the activities of Annie Leonhart and a refugee named Connie Braus. Their physical interaction did not bring us closer to eliminating the Devils in these Walls, as far as I can tell."

The Sagamores were standing on top of the wall. The same spot the Colossal Titan's palm clamped on as he revealed his face to the onward Shiganshina Citizenry.

 _There are the dastardly defenses that the Devils in the Walls erected when they left its innocent race to wither and die..._ "But your plans failed. We're standing here. And now the arms of the righteous are pointed to your direction. A different group of people will die..." Her feet simply standing on these hideous walls were more than enough to trigger. Trigger her for days. She was physically shaking.

"Gabi..." Falco lamely repeated her name, attempting to avoid another outburst from her. The rest of the Sagamores already departed farther away. Even Falco's own older brother.

"That's my cute name. The name granted to me by the parents who entrusted me to avenge the losses of our ancestors... What about my name?"

"I mean, wait. I'm sorry about your parents and all but... Uh. I mean, it always seemed to us that you needed more rest. Ever since the departure from Marley, you've been doing more push-ups than usual, more sit-ups than recommended, and more kicks on the bag than necessary... So...?"

"So? Just because I'm a super cute munchkin means I should take it easy? And pray, tell me who will the world entrust to purge this world of evil? You, Falco?"

He gulped, only sensing the hostility now that was there since they landed on the damn island. "What Annie Leonhart and the refugee did... It sounded fun and refreshing. Maybe we should try it out together..."

"I don't care."

"But maybe you should." Falco, growing a little backbone, "We're worried about you, Gabi. I am worried about you. Look, we can't kill every enemy if we're always strained, you know what I mean? I mean, they're not going anywhere, too. By the size of these walls we are standing on. They can wait. The enemy named Eren Ackerman can wait. It is my honest opinion that—"

He was swept off his feet and punched on the nose.

Falco gone did it now.

Falco pressed the Eren button.

The next sensation he felt was Gabi dragging him by the boots near the edge of the walls. She lobbed him over it, dangling him, his hat falling to the hundreds of meters to the ground. His armband slipped, but he caught it at the last second. He was shrieking. He was hollering. His nose was bleeding.

The stupefaction that Falco felt when he heard about the special physical display between Annie Leonhart and her friend was exceeded by the disbelief he felt that a five foot woman was the only force stopping him from being a splat on the ground.

To think just a few nights prior, Gabi listed in her personal diary the 455th reason why Eldia, Marley, and the MID_EAST_FORCES, should despise and spit upon the unadulterated mention of that name.

Gabi began, with solemnity, "Do you feel powerless..."

"Gabi! Please!"

"Do you feel any guilt knowing that the majority of your own race was suffering because of the selfish conservative actions of a few...?"

"Ga... Gabi! Gabi!"

"Do you feel even worse to know that you're helpless to fulfill the changes the world expects of us... to oppose the Devils in the Walls...?!"

His response was varied but consistent. "Gabiiii! I... I can't hear you!"

"Now you're thinking of slacking off? Of being lax? When the majority of our race is expecting us to finally avenge them against the crimes of the few! The crimes of the Devils in the Walls!"

To accentuate her discourse, she allowed Falco to slip a few centimeters and sway hardly when she moved him by his boots. She received spectacular shrilling.

She tensed, "I have a dream, Falco. And I decline the natural appetitions of tiredness and sorrow to cloud my judgement!"

She pulled with all her strength, accidentally throwing the boy above her. He ended up landing hard near the opposite ledge, a few centimeters shy from a doomed drop to death.

Falco checked his bleeding nose and struggled to sit-up. Panting every millisecond to maintain consciousness. When his eyesight cleared, he saw Gabi standing above him. Her feet at either side of his waist and she appeared helluva triggered.

"Eren Ackerman is the plague of every continent. His very touch can turn a desert into a blazing inferno of brimstone and smoke. His fingers can transform raindrops into hails of ice. His footsteps can cause the lands of ice to turn into lands of shattered glass. He rides the fiercest mammoth horse by the name of Kirchstein and wherever they gallop, dead babies and dead elderly follow. He is the premier Devil. He must not be allowed exit of these walls and therefore he must die."

"Gabi—"

She placed her foot on his chest, lightly pushing him down. "That will be the name he hears before I stab his heart. Before I cut his neck. Before I slice his spine... With my bare hands!"

Falco listened to her exude conviction, but simultaneously felt the melancholy of her doubts. Then he saw her dark eyes soften.She moved her foot in a circular motion on his chest. His nipples hardened. "Ga... Gabi...!" 

Gabi allowed herself a moment to perspire. "I heard this was the motion in which the refugee named Connie Braus used his hands on Annie Leonhart. Am I... Am I doing it right...? I always want to perfect my movements." Dangling a person of any weight over a wall with nothing but your chest strength and arm strength was not so easy. But she knew it made it look easy.

Based on the tingling of his skin and the beating of his heart, they had an instinct that it was their biological responses were occurring as intended by Divine Providence. But neither were too knowledgeable of the proper words to express. Gabi tilted her head and she displayed shyness, and admitted her vulnerability to Falco and no one else in her life, "I must never rest. I must never yield. For the sake of not just our people, but for the world, we must kill them all, Falco-kun. We must kill them all."

"Gabi... Gabi... You can't—"

What Falco meant to say was that Gabi could not do it alone. They should do it together. But out of unconscionable frustration, Gabi smashed her boot on his chest so hard that he lost mindfulness. She muttered to Falco, who was already not listening due to the temporary disuse of auditory functions, "I can. I will. I believe. I dream."

She started to walk off, to face the scenery. A delightful rainbow spread as far Gabi saw and it contrasted with the razed ground and withering grass of the island. This was a scenery that struggled to achieve balance. Until soon, unknown to her and the warriors of Marley and the Titan shifters, tipped to the side of war. Courtesy of the wagons of war wrought upon by Eldia Paradis.

 

"I have a dream... and I will fulfill it. Irregardless of the cost."

 


	22. Gabi III

In finalizing the details for the annexation of Eldia Paradis, Overlord Magath assigned the Sagamores to separate stations. Sagamore Udo was chatting it up with the engineers of the blimps. Sagamore Zofia was inspecting the fuels of the naval warships. Two warships would remain and one would return to Marley for seasonal resupply and potential reinforcement. Sagamore Colt was accompanying Chief Zeke in the war meeting. Sagamore Falco was drafted to the infirmary for his pressing recovery. _He is naïve and philanthropic. The Eldian Devils will abuse and chew him apart. He should return home._

Sagamore Gabi was delegated the role of overseeing the resettling and recuperation the Titan shifters. She was disappointed to hear the order but sucked it up like a true warrior. _I should be in the front line chopping the horns from their heads. The Devils in the Walls, concurrently, will be massacred faster should the Armored, Colossal, and Female Type resurface._

Metaphorical butterflies in Gabi's stomach fluttered with the mental image of their surprised faces. Their faces filled with the realization that the invaders they fought back has returned to fulfill their destiny. Marley is predisposed with having six of the nine Titan shifters within their influence. The First Reich will attain total world domination after the cleansing of the Devils in the Walls. _Unless..._

_One terrible tyrant of trepidation... Eren Fuckin' Ackerman._

Gabi disciplined herself and stiffened her body. She was in a repurposed building that will exclusively serve as the healing hub for the Shifters, and the refugees they insisted were inseparable from them.

\---

She saluted, graciously not allowing her eyes to trace the tears of his sweat, "Bertolt-sama. Welcome. You will be paired with the refugee named Ymir at level one." _Ymir was the name of the progenitor of our old history... a horrid name for a horrid race._

The colossal Titan shifter was meant to be espoused on the calmest and least prone to emotional compromise. When Gabi saw his eyes, there was indeed nothing there. His hands were on his shoulders, his mouth formed an inflexible frown, and his height of seven feet tall failed to make him look any more impressive than Falco's nosebleed.

Wordlessly, he took the key that she offered him.

"I will act as your assistance and--- Sir, Bertolt-sama!"

He walked away, without looking back, and Gabi swore that she heard a waterfall of sweat that almost sounded like tears.

\---

"You are refugees. The benevolence of the First Reich should be complied with. Not be taken advantage of. Clear?"

The lanky woman goggled at Gabi dismissively and mouthed a curse that she did not comprehend. The shorter girl, who Gabi was discomforted to see was holding the hand of the taller woman, expressed an apologetic smile. Gabi felt relieved, but she was obviously unaware of the underlying disgust that the Honorary Queen felt for her.

"I appreciate your sound explanations, Ma'am." _You stupid pawn._ "We appreciate your prudence and dedication to your mission."

"I don't appreciate it. Sounds like your First Reich is a racist, sexist, misogynist, xenophobic, fascist regime that is intolerant of beliefs and views different to their archaic ideology."

The short girl prodded the taller woman with her shoulder. Gabi's teeth clenched and her fist balled. Never mind that she was not academically equipped to understand half of the adjectives that were used. She felt highly disrespected that a refugee from inside the walls would want to impose their beliefs on her world without expecting consequences. _It was the First Reich that maintained international order and upheld the rights of the weaker nations... by forcibly changing the heads of state even without the process of suffrage... for their greater good!_

She was literally shaking right now, eyes dilating with rage, and her fists gyrating with the intention to punch someone.

The taller woman smirked, "Reminds me of the suicidal bastard. When he was much less disturbed and more interested in anyone not resembling a penguin."

The short girl hushed her and apologized accordingly for her friend, "Please forgive us. It has been difficult since the mindless Titans pillaged our village and devoured our friends." Reading her character, Historia's eye shone with accomplishment, "I just hate these monsters... These dumb cows that feed on us. We're innocent... Oh my father. I missed my father so much..."

Historia feigned that she was fighting off a tear, but Gabi believed in it hook, like, and sinker. She thought about delivering one of her impassioned speeches to these two and sharing her the 455 reasons of hating Eren Jaeger. But she decided against it and wordlessly offered the keys.

As they walked up the stairs, Gabi couldn't help herself but blurt out, "I better not find you two doing any funny stuff! You're in separate rooms! Remember that!"

"You didn't have to badger her." Out of earshot, Historia mouthed to Ymir. "Even if everything you said wasn't a lie."

"You know what would have triggered her? Telling her we were married."

\---

The icy eyes unnerved her, the shaped nose unsettled her, and her legendary reputation made her feel small like an ant beside its hill.

Annie was cordial to listen to all of Gabi's instructions. When Leonhart pressed for clarificatory questions, Gabi would stutter to supply sufficient answers. She powered through and Leonhart judged her as acceptable. She took the key and went to the third level. Thereafter, Gabi thought there was no one there because she failed to hear even the slightest sound of movement from that level.

Leonhart was almost the same height as her and Gabi's physique was more magnificent. There was a reserved way Gabi felt when she was so close to her, like a salmon from the ocean prepared to be snatched by an eagle's mouth without hesitation and without delay. Gabi did not find that image difficult to believe due to the diligent reading of the reports. She infiltrated the 104th without flaw, dismantled the Church of the Walls to a street level, and escaped the awesome power premier Devil Eren Ackerman... twice. She deserved her legendary reputation.

One notion nagged in her head. One that she regretted not to pursue, due to fear of consternation, _What do you call what you did with that refugee a few days ago?_

\---

"We will exterminate the accursed race together! You do not have do it alone, Gabi-kun!" What Falco struggled to say to her was verbalized by the fabulous Armored Titan.

"Reiner-sama! I admire you so much! You were the original hero that we Sagamores aspired to! Hoorah! All hail Reiner-sama!"

Gabi was adorably jumping with her eyes closed and fists pumping in the air. She afterwards informed Reiner that he and his band of heroes only needed the approvals of Galliard, Pieck, and Chief Zeke in order to jump back into the fray of active duty.

Reiner's hands were on his hips. "I have so much information to share. And with our reinforcements, we will finish what I started. The First Reich will prevail!"

Looking at his handsome face, Gabi felt more woman-like than ever. She smiled and her teeth showed, as her hips vigorously swung. It was a rare sight. "By the way, your refugee companions are being accommodated."

"Who am I staying with?"

"The refugee named Historia."

"Ah. So you met my wife."

"Your wife, Reiner-sama?"

"Long golden hair, perfect midriff, genuine smiles."

"Accompanied by a tall woman...?" _They were holding hands..._

"She's the one. Historia Braun. I am the lucky one. Our marriage night was the happiest I've ever been in."

It saddened Gabi to know that Reiner-sama was wed. It felt much worse after. To ponder the possibility that Reiner-sama was being cheated on by his wife with a woman.

He received the key, they shook hands, and Gabi unconsciously watched with arousal how his solid body marched upwards to his room. His room where a deceitful devil queen from the walls may be waiting to further exploit his ardent persona.

_Reiner-sama, you deserve so much better. Someone who can match your dedication and strength..._

\---

"Woah." _He's cute. Like me._ "You look like a sinless person. I feel sorry for what happened to you and your friends."

"I appreciate your words."

"Then I hope you appreciate this, too; rest easy on your bed with Annie-sama, because I, Sagamore Gabi, will lead the crusade to wipe the Devils in the Walls from the face of this earth!"

-

_My son... she reminds me of you?_

_WHAT A DEPRAVED GENOCIDAL FOOL. SHE IS A LOST CAUSE._

_My oh my oh my. Us Eldians, wherever we are on this earth, are far more unreasonable than the mindless Titans..._

_The cycle of violence. It's endless. For Mikasa and Armin and the rest, I have to put an end to this..._

_Just tell her to kill herself._

-

Gabi was face-to-face with the premier Devil in the Walls himself.

But at the time, Gabi merely saw a ruffled boy with a rugged body, an unhygienic red scarf, and teal green eyes that can pierce her soul. She looked on as the refugee in front of her was apparently struggling to form coherent thoughts, evident by the twitching of his teal eyes.

"Braus-san, is it? What is the matter?" _Is this what they call a seizure?_

"This building reminded me of my home. It looked exactly like my home..."

"A giant boulder was originally on this place. We also extracted torn clothing from this site and it resembled that belonging to an older woman. A mother, perhaps."

"I understand." _My mother..._

"I can empathize. I miss my home, too. None of us are permitted to return until we've annexed this island. But for me, personally, I won't be done until I cause the exasperated screams of the very last Bad Eldian."

"Enlighten me, child. What is that on your shoulder?"

"Do not call me a child.' She felt unnecessarily tense. For all she knew she, was speaking to an Eldian who studied a bastardized version of history. "And on my shoulder is the symbol of our oppression. The reason I fight. The reason why millions of Eldians across the globe do not enjoy the luxury of freedom and peace. It is the nine-pointed star of Eldia."

"... What is so detrimental about it?"

"Being cramped in those walls limited your access to the truth, little guy." She belittled. "You know nothing of the horrors our race has exacted upon others. It would take decades of experiences and memories to truly bask in the vastness of what we consummated."

"I think I have a good idea." Vaguely referring to the Kings and their influences in his head. "But I would think that whatever we did in the past, either collectively as a race or in collated individual episodes, may not justify what is considered common now. Forcing Eldians to fight against their own free will. Imposing the regulations as to how to live upon others who may not have naturally come to accept those values. I have much to learn about the First Reich, but I believe that no particular faction is entitled preeminence over another."

"The strong must impose its will or the weak will slaughter themselves. It is how the world was meant to be." Gabi replied, but the refugee boy sensed her peddling reluctancd. Carefully scrutinizing the person in front of her, a million gunshots combusted in her mind. The boldness of his thoughts, the subtle all-consuming fire in his eyes... _Impossible. It can't be him._

"If the will of the strong is to hide behind the warriors they themselves deem the inferior race, we must have contradistinctive standards of what constitutes bravery and power."

She was being exposed to a new way of thinking that she was absolutely not prepared for. Especially if the way of thinking originated from within the walls. Gabi's hand inched to her M14 rifle handle and she tried to conceal her movement. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Connie Braus." He mumbled, exhibiting minor symptoms of spazzing out.

"What's your real name?" Gabi insisted. Her face hardening.

"Erea--."

"Ereannie."

"Ack!" Gabi stepped back, the hair behind her neck tingled, and almost jumped off the edge of the district. Beside them was Annie Leonhart, who appeared to look at the boy with fondness in one moment and at the girl with vexation. In her panic, Gabi dismissed her train of thoughts and her hand slipped away from her M14.

"Annie-sama... Ereannie?" Trying to regain her composure. "Isn't that a girl's name?"

Her lips thinly grinned, enervating Gabi much further than thought possible. She was looking at Gabi as if she was a tiny speck in a hurricane of impedimenta. "What makes you think the person addressing you is a boy?"

Speechless, Gabi was wracking her brain for an appropriate response. She assumed this was not the right context to blurt out her dream of killing all the Bad Eldians. Leonhart took the key from her nervous palm and reached out to hold the refugee's hand. The boy didn't seem perturbed at all for the insulting inquiry and Gabi even spotted him pecking a quick kiss on her cheek. _If that really is him... he must be so encompassing as to even enthrall the Female Type Titan!_

Out of earshot, "I had to distract her virgin mind with my incredulous sense of humor."

"It seems to have worked to stellar effect. We both helped her consider the contradictions of government systems, the same way you did for me on the first day we shared a conversation. A conversation that lasted longer than ten seconds."

"You have exceedingly improved with 'lasting longer', I must admit."

They both smiled. Their lips of ice and of fire causing the air to experience the perfect humidity. Months or weeks or days or years ago, they heard the creaking of their prison cells. Today, they unlocked the room that was meant to coddle them as a couple.

"Speak to me. How did it feel like speaking to the female-version of you?"

"I have faith. Faith that she'll meet a male version of you. And variants of the people in our lives. She'll be fine."

When the shifters and the refugees adjusted in their rooms and when she swore no one could hear, Gabi grabbed a pillow, shoved her face into it, and screeched so strenuously that she could have split the earth into two just by her own force of will. She was so not fine.

 


	23. Bedroom

**Epilogue**

When Ymir eyelids shut, her last sight was that of Bertolt looking at a mirror, with a grim countenance on his face.

When her eyelids reopened, her first sight was that of Bertolt looking at a mirror, with an even greater degree of countenance on his face.

Perhaps it was the time spent with him in the 104th. Perhaps it was the time they spent together in Castle Utgard, where their squad leaders died in vain. But Ymir groggily stood from her bed, rubbed her eyes, and her feet drifted forward to the tallest man.

_I must stay here... for my family..._

_I must stay here... for Annie..._

_I must stay here... for my town and the friends waiting for me..._

He was waiting for a sign from the universe to direct him to a congruous state of mind. Bertolt's body was leaned forward, face pointed down, and his palms touched either side of the mirror table. It had escaped him that the moments he spent reprocessing his being led to him feeling dehydrated, hungry, and much more homesick. Bertolt was dizzy, but he kept his body as solid as the walls surrounding Shiganshina. _I will not allow myself to be frantic, not with so many people counting on me... I must fight--_

Ymir placed her hand on Bertolt's shoulder. It was the first time that the humane gesture Bertolt freely expressed to others was expressed to him. On the inside, he was overwrought with distress. He wanted to cry on her shoulder. He wanted to feel pampered and spoiled. He wanted to feel love the same way Annie and Eren acted upon their feelings, so easily even under the public eye... _I must always look strong... I must always... For the sake of others. For the sake of others depending on me..._ His jaw crumpled inappreciably, but he remained a dependable post.

Ymir studied the muscles of his face. It seemed clear to her. Growing up, she was supposed to play the part of a goddess in the rural streets of Marley. Her performance in her part helped people feel more cheerful and forgetful of their insecurities. Even after the First Reich captured her. Even after the church pastors adopted her, groomed her, and betrayed her in the face of M14s. Even literally embodying and witnessing the heinous brutality of the mindless Titans... until today, Ymir continued playing that part. Even through it all, the part of Ymir somehow managed to marry the most beautiful and sweetest person that everyone can ever meet. _My Queen. My Wife. Historia._

Ymir plainly stated, "I'm not sure what problems are bothering you, Bertolt-san. They could be tiny dilemmas or a colossal can of worms. But I wanted to tell you something. It is not my place to dictate to you as to how you should live. Actually, in my opinion, you should live for the sake of yourself."

Ymir jaunted back to the bed, ruffling her hair. She didn't particularly care to notice Bertolt's jaw dropping slumping to the mirror. Because it dawned on her that there was one more issue that required immediate resolution...

"Incidentally, Bertolt-san, I will pull out the top bunk and sleep on it. It's for the purpose of your sweat not to rain on me and ruin my beauty sleep."

\---

They were face-to-face, arms hugging each other. Under the sheets, the husband was eagerly totally naked while the Queen was tranquilly in full clothing. Historia was uninspired by his body heat and his more uninspiring manhood. On the other side, Reiner interpreted that the coldness emanating from her body was meant to complement and balance their temperature. For Reiner, this was his duty gung ho. For Historia, it was an imperative ruse.

Reiner droned on, to his dispassionate bride. "After accomplishing our approvals, me, Bertolt, and Annie will remain here to finish what we started. The accursed Eldians in the walls cannot overcome the powers that the First Reich are feared and respected for. Especially with Eren choosing no longer having reasons to fight for them."

"Uh-huh."

"They committed their fatal flaw the morning we escaped from their underground prison. The Aristocrats and your ascendants chose to betray the only Titan shifter that was willing to fight for them. The moment I smash through the gate and step on their bones would be as they look up to the sky and shriek for the return of their savior. They are so oblivious." Reiner obliviously said to a Queen who wasn't actively listening. She was preoccupied fantasizing about the woman who was in the same room as the best friend of her placeholder husband.

"...-- okay with you?"

"Huh?"

"Can you withstand knowing that the Eldians in the walls will be neutralized while you, Ymir, and Eren wait for us at our hometown?"

 _Christa Lenz would have cared._ Historia thought. _She was a fake. I am the truth._

She feigned a concerned voice, "I'll be okay... as long as you come back to me alive, okay?"

 _Ugh. What a momentous mistake._ Historia felt Reiner's thickened worm between his legs slither up against her. She bit her urge to mouth a disappointed sigh or the desire to beat the hell out of him. She was about to wander to dreamworld until Reiner's big mouth reopened, loudly, lacking tact, "What did you think of Gabi...?

"She was... adequate for the job. She did well."

"Affirmative... Reminded me of Marcel."

 _Marcel. He was the one Ymir ate to gain her shifter powers._ Curious solely because it involved her true love, "What about him? What was he like?"

Reiner's hand shook, and the rest of his body imitated the movement. But he had enough self-control to stop himself. "Marcel was our childhood friend. He was braver than Bertolt. Tougher than Annie. Everyone liked him. When the situation escalates, he would soar above and beyond to fill in every hole. He wasn't selfish, either. He would shine the M14s for those who forgot. He would carry on his back the injured even to his own detriment. He lost his finger once, saving me from a stampede. Everyone respected him, be they Marley or Eldia. Everyone obeyed his commands without hesitation. He... Marcel was the man I always wish to imitate."

 _His only weakness was dying. To save a man not even sensitive enough to comprehend that he was being played for a fool by his sweet spouse._ His lips landed on her hair, tasting and smelling like garbage fire dumpster trash. It took every ounce of Historia's strength not to bite off his chest. "To this final breath, Marcel defended me. He gave his life to preserve mine, without hesitation. His brother, Galliard, never forgave me since and for good reason. I will honor his legacy and memory by defending my family. I will never expose you and Ymir's true nature to the First Reich. Defending Ymir. Defending Bertolt and Annie. Defending you... And defending our children posterity."

_Ew! If only he had ample strength to stay alive then I could have married him instead of this lumbering lout. Let me have peace._

Unfortunately, Reiner broke and his tears rushed from his eyes. He was not spazzing out nor was he frozen still. He had the worst form of mourning and had the least fanciabe face imaginable at this time.

Historia grumbled under her breath. She knew what had to be done in order to clinch a good night sleep.

"Hey, Reiner."

"Yes, Historia-sama?"

"Let's play. Under the sheets. Now."

Reiner's warrior and soldier personalities either passed away or melded. In that moment, Reiner the Defender resided in his noggin. Until the day his family would artlessly pass away against the passage of foreordained time.

"That's it...That's my big, large, Brobdingnagian KING BRAUN..."

"... Can... Can I be on top this ti—"

"No."

\---

"... A penguin is a malformed creature of misshapen nose, ill-proportioned body posture, and all the animals with intelligence would avoid the hell out of it."

"Annie-kun. Please be more prudent with your language."

"Sorry, Eren."

"And by the way, you are nothing like the creature you described."

"You think so...?"

"I know so. All the voices in my head know so. Reiner and Bertolt, your two closest friends, flock to you for your dependability and wise counsel. Your body posture allows you to manage men and women thrice your size. And your nose? Your nose is rare and maybe even one of a kind. Those who shun it are mistaken. And something so uncommon should be preserved, revered, and admired. Your nose is a matter worthy of worship."

"Eren... You're so... unbelievable..."

"In my opinion, compared to the thrashing warthogs and the homogenized birds, with the convictions of all the Fritz and Reiss Kings, I hereby decree that the penguin is the most gorgeous animal to ever grace this planet."

"Eren... you're making me cry. Stop that. Ever since that afternoon in the refugee zone, we haven't cried once whenever we cuddled... Wah. Wah." Sniff. Musing like a kitten. "Don't make me fall back into the pattern."

Eren brushed her hair. With principle, "I'll discuss this matter with Historia tomorrow morning. I will ensure that her patronizing attitude toward penguins be enlightened with another perspective." Fundamentally dismissing her to fuck off and not mess with his garufurendo.

"You don't have to do that." Unless Annie gave explicit instructions, Eren took it as affirmation to remain in his course of action. For which Annie was steadfastly grateful for and she knew she did not have to verbalize it. His warm teal eyes shielded her from the cruelty of fate in a similar manner as to when her stern Daddy protected her against the mean girl bullies.

She was lying on the bed solo. Wearing nothing save her undergarments. Eren placed a sheet on her and sat beside her, humming her to a peaceful sleep. He salvaged for the biggest pillow he could and provided it for Annie, who liked to roll around with it unconsciously in her sleep. With Eren Jaeger around, She did not have to be strong. She did not have to be invincible. Annie Leonhart was afforded quality time to freely act like a delicate and fragile maiden. Like a girl she was trained specifically not to be like. She was a child.

She yawned, and decided to act snarky before submitting to sleep, "I asked of you to dominate me only half of the time on the refugee zone. But you overextended and I swore you were in command for most of the time."

Eren offered a comforting smile and his teal eyes sparkled with fatherly concern. He chuckled lightly, tickling the insides of Annie's heart.

"I suppose..." One more yawn... "You better make it up to me tomorrow."

Eren Jaeger was not a man who wanted sleep. Juggling the constant campaign against the 145 Kings in his head, resisting to claim a piece of Historia to maximize the Coordinate indefinitely, and generally trying not to kill everyone, the Attack Titan vessel was always seeking freedom from stagnation. And it was satisfied.

"Please... don't hurt me... Daddy, save meee...!"

Annie had the tendency to talk in her sleep and thrash the bed. Eren maneuvered his firm hand to grasp her palm. They shuddered together, before settling to healthy breathing. For the rest of the night, Eren kept his hand on her palm and he placed Mikasa's scarf on top of her for extra stability.

"Daddy... Eren... The whole world is my enemy..."

"Then I'll destroy the whole world."


End file.
